


Guilty

by lazy_bird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, FF, Game of Thrones AU, Game of Thrones Modern AU, Modern AU, W/w, daenerys/sansa - Freeform, sansa/daenerys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Daenerys had a complicated life and after she was adopted by the Starks, she thought she had found a family.But destiny had other plans when it placed a complicated feeling towards Sansa, the girl she was raised with.Running away wasn't part of her plan but she didn't have a choice and now ten years had passed since then and she returned after a bad breakup.All she needs is her family back but things are more complicated than that because now Sansa is the one willing to fight for Daenerys even if it means breaking the family all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Another Daensa fic!  
> I missed them so much!  
> This one is going to be short. Probably like three to four chapters. Hopefully not more than that.  
> I will try to write as much as possible to get feelings across.  
> Please, enjoy it!

           How long has it been?

           Daenerys asked herself that question as she stepped off the boat that led her to the town where she grew up. Ten years? The thought of that number made her scoff, distracting her from her shaky hands as she held to her suitcase.  

           She only told _one_ person she was coming back to visit for the Christmas break and she made them promise not to tell since Daenerys knew what _type_ of commotion it would start. Specially with Catelyn Stark, the woman who raised her and treated her as her own daughter.  

           To think that she came to the place she was shunned out because of a bad breakup. But she needed family and she owe them an apology. It was never her intention to fall deeply and madly in love with the girl she was raised alongside with. True that she had dated many people of all genders but... Sansa Stark, the girl that always took her breath away...  

           She had her hair in a messy bun and covered with a beanie while her face was covered with a thick scarf. So far, no one had recognized her and thank the gods that she was wearing sunglasses, otherwise, people would recognize her immediately.  

           Curse these purple eyes...

           A call came through and she took her phone out with her gloved hand and she groaned. It was Yara calling for the tenth time this day. Why couldn’t she understand that it was over? That, sure, what they had was fun and electrifying but that was it. They had nothing in coming and Yara had cheated on her with not one or two or three or four... well, it’s self-explanatory.  

           The hill where the town was in, was covered in snow and it brought her back to the present. The crunch from the snow made her feel like she was in her own little world where things didn’t go wrong and the past never existed. It was nice.  

           And it was as she remembered it: beautiful.

           But the walk was one of the things she didn’t miss. All those _Ubers_ and _Lyfts_ and whatnot made her stamina fall a bit since she depended on them. The first few months she itched to walk miles but now, just the thought of going to the grocery in front of her apartment made her groan.  

           Well, it _has_ been ten years since she was a teenager.

           The part of the town with stores was filled with Christmas decorations. Bunch of Santas beside doors, lights on every window, mistletoes, colorful socks, reindeers moving electronically on the and music. It was as if time stopped and it made her heart ache. She remembered how much she missed this place.

           She can’t wait to see it again at night.

           Daenerys stopped when she saw the bakery that belonged to her family: _Winterfell Bakery_. She looked from afar but she didn’t stay long because she knew who would pop up and make her heart beat again. It’s better if she talks to Ned and Cat alone, first.

           Reaching the end of it, where the houses were, she saw Missandei standing and waiting for her beside her tiny car. Daenerys had asked for her to meet her by the dock but her friend told her: _Nop. You walk and then I’ll take you to the other side of town. Punishment for not visiting._ Well, Daenerys couldn’t argue with that since what she did was basically _running away._  

           “Dany!” Missandei yelled when she saw her friend walking and struggling with her suitcase. The snow was making it hard to pull and it was on the heavy side to even carry it. “Oh, my gods!” they hugged tightly and laughed. “Look at you!”

           “Look at _you_!” they laughed again. “I’ve missed you so much!” Dany said as she followed Missandei to the trunk. It was filled with baby things like toys and some bags filled with newborn clothes. “I have to see the twins! How old are they?” Missandei pushed some things aside and tried to push the suitcase in. It was quite the struggle.  

           Finally, she closed it with a groan and dusted her hands in satisfaction. “Three. I forgot to take these to the thrift store for donation... it’s been quite the busy season.” she chuckled. “If you think that trunk is a mess, you should’ve see my house before I cleaned it.” both of them entered the car and Daenerys felt the warmth taking over and she pulled her beany and the scarf. “You know that the offer is still on the table.” Dany nodded.  

           Missandei had offered her to stay with her husband and her adopted twins if anything goes south and Dany appreciated it. She didn’t decline it because she knew that there is a high possibility that the Starks would close the door in her face but she had to make sure first.  

           “How is Grey?”  

           Missandei smiled sweetly. “Handsome as ever.”  

           “You’re so corny!” they both laughed again.  

           Adults these two were but just being together it was like being in school all over again. They met in Kindergarten after Dany was adopted. Her brother (and only legal guardian) and his wife had died on the mainland at the hands of a criminal.  

           His wife’s brother, in the funeral, made the arrangements to take both Dany and Viserys but he was already eighteen and decided to abandon her only sister and stayed, looking for ways to be successful. Missandei was the first person to talk to her on the first day of school and after that, they were inseparable... until their last year of high school.  

           It was like being at the cafeteria and talking about books and gossip from other students. They had so much fun together and she was one of the only people who didn’t judge her for being bisexual.  

           It was the twenty-first century but being in an island with conservative people made her feel like she was suffocating and it wasn’t until Missandei sat next to her and said, _there is nothing wrong with you, Dany. You are still you and liking two genders doesn’t make you a sinner or anything of the sort._ And Daenerys cried because she thought that her friend would be disgusted or think that she had a thing for her—which wasn’t the case. _I am offended that you would think I would treat you like some sort of predator. You are not. You can’t help liking who you like so, let’s dry those tears and watch a movie with cute girls and boys._  

           And they spent the night like that and it was what she needed.  

 

           The house where she grew up looked different.

           It took her by surprise because the rest of the town was the same as she left it. The colors were brighter and there was a porch now! It was as if everyone had moved on and changed. Well, she shouldn’t expect things to be _exactly_ the same but there was a sting in her heart... it was as if they were trying to get rid of any memory of Dany.

           “I think it’s better if I stay with you…” her friend nodded, understanding.

           Dany was about to say something again but Missandei stopped her. “I’ll wait here. Take your time.” and a wave of relief washed over her.   

           As she stepped off the car, her hands trembled again. You can’t blame her for expecting the worst because the way Cat looked at her when she witnessed... no, the memory was too painful to remember. It’s better if she just apologizes and see if she would be welcomed back.  

           Daenerys missed her family so much and it killed her to be away from them when they share so many happy and beautiful memories. Like the time Ned taught her how to make a cupcake at the bakery or the time Cat went to the principal office to demand a punishment for the kids bullying her for her appearance or the time when—

           She didn’t have to knock on the door because someone opened it. The suddenness of the movement made her jump.  

           There was confusion in her eyes as if Arya didn’t recognized her. Well, she was seven at the time and ten years can help someone so young forget someone. It did make Dany sad but it was to be expected.  

           “Hi.” Daenerys managed to say. Arya squinted her eyes as if something in her mind was trying to come through. “Are your parents home?”

           “Yeah. Let me go get’em.” she turned around and left Dany all alone. She looked back at her friend and she gave her two thumbs up as encouragement. Soon, Arya came back, rushed past her and walked away towards the other side of town.  

           When Dany looked back into the house, she saw her adoptive father standing there with wide eyes. He looked older, his hair had white streaks and his expression lines looked deeper. Time definitely didn’t stop for him.

           “Daenerys?” he said softly as if he couldn’t believe it was her.  

           “Hello, Ned.” she said, her voice sounding a little higher than she intended. Once she had called him dad but she felt like she didn’t deserve to even look at him that way.  

           Ned walked towards the door and looked at her. _Really_ look at her. She could tell that he was experiencing many emotions at the same time, so she waited for him to do something.  

           “I-I don’t know what to say...” Daenerys took a deep breath.

           “I just... came here to talk to you and Cat.” Ned waited for her to continue. “Would it be too much to ask for that?” he shook his head and let her in.

           “Is that your friend?” Daenerys nodded. “Why is she waiting in the car?”

           Daenerys looked at Ned and that was all it took for him to understand. With that, they went to the living room where Cat was sitting already. She too looked like the years didn’t stop for her and she looked more tired than Ned.  

           When Cat rested her eyes on Daenerys, she stood up, hugging her arms. The couple exchanged looks and they all went to the dining room where Ned told her to sit down. The whole house was remodeled and it all looked so strange to her. Nothing was familiar anymore and she felt so out of place.

           Daenerys fidgeted with her hands. “I came here to... apologize.” she looked at the people she once called parents and continued. “I put you two in a very difficult position and I did the most cowardly thing possible. I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I did or ask you to welcome me back,” she smiled a sad smile, letting the pause speak for itself. “but it’s been ten years since I—umm... ran away without saying anything and I know I caused you a lot of unnecessary trouble after raising me as your... daughter.” she was trying so hard to hold her tears.

           She did love them very much.

           She still did after harsh words were said that night, ten years ago.

           “I also apologize for coming here unannounced but I believe this was the only way you would hear me out.” Ned looked at Cat, who had her gaze down. “Call me selfish but I just wanted to express this. I couldn’t stand it anymore—also, I won’t be staying here for long. This _is_ a small island and I know people talk and I don’t want to cause you any more embarrassment.”  

           Dany took a deep breath and addressed the situation that made her run away. “I want to apologize also for...” her hands were shaking harder so she placed them down on her lap. “I was a stupid kid who just let her emotions get the best of her. It was wrong of my part to...” she had had this conversation in her head for the past ten years, but now that she had them in front of them, it was like something was stuck on her throat and she couldn’t voice it out properly. “I didn’t come here for _her_ . So, I don’t want you to worry about _that_.”

           Cat looked up, her eyes a bit misty but still cold. “How do I know that for sure?”

           “Cat!”

           Daenerys winced a bit but took her phone out. “I am in a relationship.” she flat out _lied_. As she unlocked her phone, she went to her album and showed them a picture of her and Yara months before they had broken up. It was a picture of them at Pride and they looked happy.  

           But Cat didn’t look convinced. In fact, looking at Dany laughing with one cheek painted with the colors pink, purple and blue while the other girl had the colors of the rainbow made her feel more uneasy.  

           “Don’t worry, Mrs. Stark, it’s been ten years since then...even little Arya has forgotten about me.” she gave her a reassuring and forced smile.

           Ned placed his hand on the table, palm open and gesture her to place her own there. Dany hesitated for a second but did so. “I am glad that I get to see you again.” he could feel her hand shaking. There was real sadness in fear in her eyes and it broke his heart. Cat might have said those words but he never defended Dany and it was something that was eating him alive. “Where will you be staying?”

           Daenerys looked at Cat who avoided her gaze. That was the answer to the absurd question that Dany asked herself when she bought the tickets to come back. With a smile, she answered. “I am going to stay with Missandei. She offered me a place to stay until I leave for the mainland.” with that she stood up and took her phone. “I better get going. She is waiting for me.”

           “Wait.” said Ned standing up. “Can you at least hear us out?” neither women in the room said a thing.

           “You really don’t need to—”

           “Let us.”  

           “But Missandei is waiting for me. I can’t let her stay in the car for so long.” Ned looked at his wrist watch.  

           “Tell her I’ll take you to her house. I know where she lives now. Please.” Daenerys hesitated.  

           She wasn’t expecting this much from Ned but she guessed that he too had some things that he wanted to get off his chest. Dany looked at Cat who looked defeated but agreed anyways. If they make this fast then they could avoid the meeting that all three of them had in the back of their mind.  

           “Listen to Ned, Daenerys.” said Cat standing up. “I’ll make some tea and I’ll leave you too alone.” Her husband looked at her as if he was telling her something but she shook her head. Daenerys guessed that Cat didn’t have much to say and her silence said plenty.

 

           Sansa was finishing the batch of cookies when she heard the bell of the door ring. She cleaned her hands on her dark gray apron and peeked to see who it was. When she saw her little sister, she glared.

           “You are _two_ hours late!” Arya hopped over the counter, making Sansa groan loudly. “Don’t do that!” but Arya shrugged her shoulders and placed her apron on.  

           “Got a bit distracted.”

           Sansa scoffed. “Right. With the mailman’s son? What was his name again? Ah, Gendry. Who would have thought little boy Arya would have a crush on a guy.” Arya kicked her and ran away.  

           “I am not a little boy.”

           “Right. You just _happen_ to look like one.”

           “I’ll have you know that Gendry doesn't care that I look like a boy.” Sansa raised an eyebrow and snickered. “Not like that! He knows I’m a girl!”

           “Did he take two hours to figure that out?” Arya grunted, cheeks flushed.

           “Shut up.” she mumbled. “If it wasn’t for that woman I would have gotten here earlier.” she had walked a little slower than usual because she could not get her out of her mind.  

           Sansa placed the tray inside the oven and clapped her hands as a job well done. She was pretty content with that batch and she couldn’t wait for the people to try them. When she leaned over the dirty counter, she took a big breath. Finally, she could relax a bit.

           “What woman?” she didn’t care but still asked.  

           Arya shrugged her shoulders again, taking out the eggs and butter from the fridge. “Just a woman. A very pretty woman who asked for mom and dad. I am pretty sure I’ve seen her somewhere but I can’t place my finger on it.” she closed the door with her leg and placed the ingredients on the counter.  

           Sansa followed Arya with her eyes because she lingered on that last sentence. But then the bell rang and Arya took the opportunity to leave the baking to her big sister—yet again—to attend a customer. At first, Sansa was annoyed by that, but when she realized that it was because Arya wanted to know if it was Gendry or not, she let it slide.   

           When she came back, she bumped Sansa’s hips with her own and pushed her a bit to continue making a new batch of dough. Her face indicated that it wasn’t Gendry. “We are going to need to make more lemon cakes.”  

           “Why? I just placed a whole tray of them to display.”

           “Grey came and order like six of them along with the last two chocolate chip cookies. Let’s hope that the one you made are done before the lights turn on.”

           It was getting dark and it was a tradition that everyone in town comes to see the lights turn on for the first time in the year. Sansa shook her head and took the lemons from the top shelf to start making the lemon zest.

           “He was quite happy, that guy. He said that a friend of his wife came to visit from the mainland and she instructed him to buy them as a surprise.” for a second there Sansa stopped what she was doing and listened.  

           “A friend of Missandei?” Arya nodded. “I didn’t know she had a friend on the mainland.”  

           “It’s not weird to have friends from far away, Sansa. She did marry over there.” Arya rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what people see in this island that want to visit it. I can’t wait to get out of here and go to college.”  

           “I really don’t know why you hate this place so much.” Sansa let out a huff.

           “I don’t hate it. I am just done with it. There is nothing here for me to do and I will not be baking cookies all my life. Robb has this wonderful life and I want that.”

           “But Gendry is here.” she teased but this time Arya looked directly into her sister’s eyes.

           “If you think a boy will make me stay here then you do not know me at all.” And Sansa was okay with that, so she continued doing the lemon zest. Then Arya placed her hands on the dough but stopped again, cocking her head to the side. “Huh. I wonder where that woman comes from.”

           “The one who asked for mom and dad?” Arya nodded.

           “Yeah. She has the most unusual eyes.” she shook her head and continued with the dough. “I don’t even think she is from the mainland...” again with the itchiness in the back of her mind. “Purple.” she whispered.  

           “Huh?”

           “Her eyes were purple.”

 

           Cat had left Ned alone with Daenerys when she placed the tea down. No one told her to stay and no one held it against her—well, Dany didn’t. The tea was delicious, as always. Oh, how the memories rushed back to her like an avalanche.   

           When they took their first sip, Ned looked at Daenerys. “I wanted to look for you but you made it impossible to do so—wait, no... this isn’t even remotely your fault.” he massaged the bridge of his nose. “I was scared for you when I saw that you left with only one suitcase. I didn’t know if you had money, if you were on the streets, if you were... _alive_...” his eyes watered a bit and Dany wiped a tear away before it fell down her cheek.  

           “I had the money I earned from the bakery.”

           Ned let out a deep breath. “Please, don’t lie to me.” Daenerys bit her lip.

           “There is no reason to worry now.” she forced a smile and took another sip. “I got a technical degree in draftsmanship and now I draw houses. I work for my brother.”

           “Viserys ?” he said very surprised. Ned still remembered that kid and how awful he was. At the funeral, when he offered the kid a place to stay, he out right refused and even told him to _take Dany with you. I don’t need a burden right now._  

           Dany nodded. “He is the one who helped me get the degree.”

           “Well, glad to hear he was a real brother for once.” Dany made a face that told the contrary but she made him understand that she didn’t want to talk about that. “I hope you can forgive me.” Daenerys shook her head.  

           “What I did was...”  

           “Stop lying, Daenerys.” her purple eyes met his green ones. “I know what really happened.” silence. “What we did was unacceptable. I wish I could go back in time and do some proper parenting—I—We... made you an orphan all over again.” with that, Daenerys broke down completely.  

           Ned went and hugged her and she hugged her back. It was like that for a few seconds until Dany broke it off and cleaned her eyes. “Does Cat know?”  

           He shook his head. “I couldn’t do that to her... I am sorry for that. But I will tell her.”

           “No. There is no need. It would only make things worse. Besides, I doubt she would believe it.” Ned winced at that.  

           “Would you like to stay for dinner?” Daenerys’ heart raced at the invitation but declined it.

           “I owe Missandei some quality time.”  

           “How about for Christmas?” Daenerys swallowed hard and thought about it. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to come but it would mean the world to me to have you back... as a family.” Those words made Daenerys accept the invitation and it made him smile brightly. “Very well, I’ll inform Cat to set another place at the table. There is a lot we still need to talk but I am pretty sure you are tired from the trip. Let me give you a ride.”

 

           Sansa froze when she heard the word _purple_. It was as if all the memories that she tried to bury were resurfacing. She had to in order to not break down when she woke up the next morning on that day and heard their parents arguing and her father calling everyone to see if Daenerys was with them.  

           That was the last time she saw her.

           Her hands wouldn’t move and she had stopped breathing. Arya glanced at her when she noticed that Sansa wasn’t moving and was surprise to see how pale she got.  

           “Sansa?”

           “Are you positive that they were purple?” Arya nodded, weirded out by the question.  

           “Yes. I mean, she could have been wearing contacts but they looked so real.” Sansa went and grabbed Arya by the arm.  

           “What was the color of her hair.”

           “What?”

           “Hair color!”

           “You don’t have to yell! What’s the matter with you?”

           “Tell me, please!”

           “It looked white!” then she yanked her arm free and gave Sansa a very annoyed look.  

           She is back... Daenerys is back and she didn’t even enter the bakery. Ten years she had looked for Dany on social media but there was nothing there. Every time her face popped up on her mind, she would type Daenerys Stark but nothing popped up. How could she know that that name was very popular on the other side of the planet?

           “I need you to run the bakery for a few hours.”

           “What? Where are you going—Sansa!” but it was too late. Sansa exited the bakery and went to her car.  

           Why now? What happened that made her come back here? Why didn’t she come to see her first? Sansa had so many questions and it all made her feel worse. The snow was bad so she had to take things slow, which stressed her so much. She had to get to her house as soon as possible.  

           Sansa needed to see Daenerys.  

           When she arrived to her house, she opened the door and looked around. The sudden entrance made her mother jump and scold her for it but her words didn’t get far when Sansa opened her mouth.

           “Is Daenerys here?” Cat pressed her mouth shut and her gaze gave her the answer. “Where is she?”

           “How did you know?”

           “Arya told me about a woman that came with purple eyes and white hair.” Cat _tsk_ -ed her tongue.  

           “They left a few hours ago.”

           “What?”

           “Your father took her some place. I don’t know where.” she lied. “He should be coming back home soon since he was supposed to pick up some groceries. Why do you care so much? Where are you going?” Cat followed her daughter to her car. “Sansa! Where are you going!?” she demanded again but Sansa had no time. “Do not go to her, Sansa! I warn you!”  

           But Sansa was already an adult of twenty-five and she wasn’t that fifteen-year-old girl that suffered for not standing up for herself and Daenerys. She wasn’t the stupid girl that was afraid of her parents. Not anymore.

           “Sansa! I forbid you!”

           Sansa opened the car door and shook her head. “ _Forbid_ me? You must be joking right now.” She got in and closed the door but Cat banged on the window.  

           “I thought you were over this... ridiculous phase.” Sansa could tell she wanted to say _disgusting_ and that is what Cat’s voice and expression told her. “I can’t believe she made you like _this_!”  

           Sansa scoffed and rolled down her window. “Mom, I love you and I know you love me but that night, the night you saw me and Daenerys kissing... it wasn’t her who kissed first. It was me. I was the one who took her to the bed.” then she took her mother’s reaction as an opportunity to put the gear in reverse and go to the place she knew Dany would be.

           Not this time.

 

           Missandei opened the door and saw Daenerys inside the car with Ned and waved at them. Dany waved back and gestured her that she will come in, in a few minutes.  

           She turned towards Ned and smiled. “Will you be coming to the house more often?”

           “I don’t know. I am still trying to process everything and I really don’t want to impose. I am planning on renting a motel for a few days after staying to Missandei.” Ned looked away for a moment.

           “You can stay with us.”

           “No. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” she placed her gloved on and opened the door.

           “Think about it, Dany. And also, you should go to the bakery. The lights are tonight.” she nodded. “I’ll see you around, then.” and with that, Dany closed the door and entered the house.

           After meeting the twins and greeting Gray, they went to the guest room and Missandei sat next to her. She could tell that her best friend was worn down.

           “Wanna talk about it?” Daenerys shrugged.  

           “I had a pretty decent conversation with Ned. I told him what I came to tell him and I listened to him. He mostly apologized for what happened—”

           “Right, he should! I can’t believe they treated you like that—specially Mrs. Stark!” Daenerys didn’t say anything. “What did she say?”

           “She didn’t say much,”

           “Figures...” Dany chuckled at that. “What’s going to happen now?”

           “Well, Ned invited me to have dinner with the family on Christmas and I think I’ll go.” Missandei didn’t want to look surprised but she still did. “I know, I was shocked too.”

           “What about... you know?”

           “If one thing I am sure of is that nothing will happen. That is all in the past.” Missandei didn’t seem reassured about that. “It’s been ten years. Both of us made our own lives and that’s it. I just want a family. I don’t think I can lose one for a fourth time.” her best friend nodded and hugged her.  

           “It’s ok, love. Why don’t you come and eat some lemon cake? Gray got them for you and I know you are dying to eat one.” Daenerys made a _yumm!_ expression and headed for the kitchen.   

 

           After a few hours of talking and catching up and laughing and stuffing their faces with sweets, it was time to see the lights.  

           Daenerys was ready to see the town with bright lights and cute decorations. It always made her heart squeeze because she always felt lucky when looking at them. She could have been raised in an orphanage and live a totally different and dull life but every Christmas was a reminder of the love her new family _had_ for her.  

           Missandei knocked on the door. “You’re ready?” Daenerys nodded while wrapping her neck with the scarf and pulling down her beanie.  

           Gray took the girl while Missandei took the boy and they all went to the town.  

 

           Sansa arrived to Missandei’s house but everything looked dark inside. She even knocked on the door a few times and tried to look through one of the windows. Daenerys wasn’t here and Sansa was getting desperate.  

           Suddenly, her phone rang.

           It was her father.

           “Where are you, love? I went to the bakery to see how you two were but you’re not there. Arya is quite mad at you for leaving so soon? Did something happen?” Sansa wanted to ask him about Daenerys but she didn’t know how he would react and the fact that he hadn’t mentioned her, told her that he would probably react the same way as her mother.

           She tried to hold on to her tears. “Everything is fine and yeah... yeah. I’ll meet you all there. I... had to do something but I’m on my way back. And tell Arya to get a grip since she arrived two hours late.” she could hear Ned sighing heavily on the other side.

           “Alright. Just be careful with the snow. I am already helping Arya at the bakery. Your mom was expecting me but I told her that I had to help.” with that, they exchanged some _I love you_ s and Sansa went to her car.  

 

           Everyone entered _Winterfell Bakery_ to get a warm cup of hot cocoa to warm themselves as they waited for the lights. Daenerys could recognize most of the faces. Some were classmates that had their own families and some were parents of other students who left the island to study in the main land and they all looked so content as they waited for the lights.  

           She had forgotten how busy it got on this day.  

           Daenerys was also surprise to see Ned there and decided to stay in the back with the girls while Missandei and Gray stay in line.  

           “Are—Are those real eye color?” asked Elia as she got closer to get a really look at them.

           “Yes. I was born with them.” the little girl made an _oooh!_ sound.

           “Hair too?” asked Elmar playing with the strands of hair.  

           “Hair too.” she tickled the little boy with the ends and he giggled.  

           “Pretty.” they both said in union and that made her laugh.  

           “Not as pretty as you two!” the twins giggled as she tickled them.

           “I always feel bad for Ned every year. Where is Sansa?” asked Gray and Missandei looked at Daenerys, who decided to keep playing with the twins. She shrugged. “Here you go.” he gave one to Daenerys and picked up Elia and told her to take a tiny sip since it was hot.  

           “Sorry about that.” said Missandei almost like a whisper even if the store was packed with people. “Gray doesn’t know what happened between you two.” she said while picking up Elmar.

           “It’s all right. It’s quite refreshing speaking with something that doesn’t know every detail of my life.”  

           “Mommy! Look! Santa!” pointed Elmar. “Santa! Santa! Santa!” he started chanting and his sister followed the lead.  

           “Alright, alright.” Missandei said as they all went towards the Santa. “Want to take a picture with him?” they all nodded at the same time and went towards the man.  

           After they all took pictures, they strolled with other people until they heard the bell of the tower when it struck nine o’clock. Everyone cheered and music started to play. Oh, gods... she didn’t realize how homesick she was until that moment. People with their loved one, holding hot cocoa or coffee or anything that could warm their bellies.  

           As soon as the last bell struck, all the lights turned on revealing a magical view. Mechanical reindeers moving their heads, Santa laughing and waving and yelling, “Merry Christmas, everyone!” people started singing along with the carols and kissing one another.  

           Daenerys was trying her best not to cry. To think she has missed this wonderful tradition... never again.  

 

           Sansa saw the lights turn on as she parked the car.  

           She hated cursing but one tiny little _fuck_ escaped her mouth because she knew she will never hear the end of this. This is the second time she had acted recklessly and, like last time, it went south. Sansa can just picture it, Arya telling her she owes her and later asking for a very stupid or unreasonable favor.  

           When she entered the bakery, her dad was already out and spending time with her mother and two little brothers.  

           “You owe me.” said Arya as she threw her apron at Sansa. “I can’t believe you left alone in a day like this!”  

           “Oh, cry me a river.” Arya flipped her off and jumped over the counter _again._ “By the way, I saw the woman again. She was here with Missandei.” when Sansa heard that, she kicked one of the chairs and cursed, taking Arya by surprise. Never has she seen her sister acting this way and it was one hell of a shock.

           “What’s the matter with you!?”

           What is happening that she keeps missing her!?

           “Did you happen to see where she went?”

           Arya scoffed as she put her coat on and her gloves. “Do you think I had time to be aware of every person that comes here? You left me alone! Remember?”

           “Can you close up? I have something to do.” She didn’t give Arya a time to protest as she exited again.

           “Sansa! What the fuck!? I am going to be late to meet Gendry!”

 

           Elia and Elmar yawned heavily and that was the sign to go home. Missandei asked her if she wanted to stay a little longer and Daenerys shook her head. To many emotions and memories were making her tired and she needed a good night rest.  

           Suddenly, people started to gasp.  

           “Look, Elia,” said Gray opening his palm. “it’s snowing!”

           Daenerys looked up and saw how the white of the snow appeared, falling down softly with the blackness of the sky as a background. It was truly magical.

           Missandei bumped her shoulder with her best friend and smiled. “Welcome home,” and Daenerys couldn’t help but laugh.  

           And she realized that, even though many bad things happened, it was good to be back. As they kept walking, Missandei stopped and looked around.

           “What is it?” asked Daenerys.  

           “I think I heard someone...” but all she could hear was people talking and the music playing over the speakers. But then she heard it again. Someone was calling for Daenerys. When she looked back, she gasped. “Oh, my gods...” Daenerys followed Missandei’s gaze and it fell upon on a panting redhead.

           Without realizing it, Daenerys grabbed Missandei’s arm for support. She wasn’t ready to see her yet. She needed time to process the heaviness of today so that she could have the energies to tackle tomorrow.  

           “Daenerys!” yelled Sansa as the crowd thickened, making it impossible for her to move around. It was if she was being swallowed.

           Sansa can’t lose sight of her. Not again. She has to try and catch up to her.  

           As she kept walking, she got pushed by people who didn’t notice her. All Sansa wanted to do was shove everyone away so that she could touch Daenerys. “Please, I need to get through!” but people were in their own little world.  

           Desperation got the best of her and she could feel, once again how the tears welled and roll down. Why was the universe so against her to meet Daenerys? Why was it so hard? _Oh, gods!_ She pleaded. _Please, let me get to her! Please!_  but it was if the gods had abandoned her in that moment.  

           Finally, when she had more space, she tripped but was caught by a hand. “Thank you,” but she didn’t look. She just kept walking towards the last place she saw Daenerys.

           “You’re welcome... Sansa.” that stopped her.  

           Sansa stopped and looked at the person who helped her. Her purple eyes were as bright as ever and her hair was in a loose braid, tucked inside her coat. Her cheeks were flushed and, now that she replayed the moment, the hands were shaking.  

           A puff of white air escaped Sansa’s lips when she let out a huff of relief and she whispered. “Daenerys.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Been traveling!  
> I hope this chapter meets your expectations!  
> New characters and we get to know more about Sansa.  
> Thank you all for reading and tell me what you all thought!

            The first time Daenerys noticed Sansa in that new and dangerous light was when she was instructed to get Sansa for lunch during summer vacation. It was as if it had happened yesterday—if Dany closed her eyes and remember, she could see the bright and lavender room, Lady laying quietly watching every movement the humans did and the music loud enough for Sansa not to notice as she danced and sang to the new album she bought with her well earned money, helping her parents in the bakery. She could even recollect the smell—it was always sweet but not sickly.   

            Her long hair was down and it moved as she bopped her head to the song, her eyes closed savoring the lyrics and her lips moving with  _Regina_ _Spektor_ ’s high voice. By now, everyone knew the words to most of those songs because she just couldn’t stop listening to it.   

            A smile appeared when she sang, “ _Born like sisters to this world/In a town where blood ties are only blood/If you never say your name out loud to anyone/They can never ever call you by it..._ ” and she hugged herself and turned around to open them again very dramatically to continue dancing. But when her blue eyes opened, she screamed and sat on the bed while clutching to her chest.   

            Daenerys caught herself sighing and smiling a little bit too deeply. Just seeing her enjoying herself like that made her feel two things: envious of having such a carefree life with little troubles and drawn to it. She wanted to dance in the light and see her blue eyes sparkle with delight and hear her giggle at the silliness. At that moment she felt a ticklish sensation in her chest and she swallowed hard.  _No... this is wrong._  

            So, she buried it deep, deep inside her mind  

            “Don’t just stand there!” Sansa yelled and threw a pillow at her.   

            Daenerys rolled her eyes, took the pillow and threw it in her face. “Lunch is ready, Cyndi Lauper.” as she closed the door, she heard Sansa groaning and turning off her boombox.  

             

            The bell of the bakery rang as Sansa unlocked the door and both of them entered. Since their meeting was so sudden, they needed a place to talk. It wasn’t spoken but they weren’t going to Sansa’s place or Missandei’s. It’s better to be comfortable for what’s about to happen.   

            Both of them took their coats off and hung them beside the door and Sansa gestured (without looking directly into her eyes) to sit. She had offered something warm (an excuse to get her shit together) and went to the back of the bakery.   

            Daenerys’ hands were shaking and she convinced herself that it was because of the cold. The moment she saw Sansa, her feet moved on their own and went to her. Missandei had called her name but all that she said a few minutes back, disappeared.   

            Sansa had just called her name—the voice that she hadn’t heard in ten years just breathed her name and it was as if she was in a trance. A spell cast over her and she was following the wishes of the spell caster. And she just arrived in the nick of time to stop her from falling to the ground.   

            The doors of the back made Dany come back to the present and fallowed Sansa with her eyes as she walked towards her with two cups of tea and she thanked her when her hands grabbed it, the tip of her finger touching slightly the skin of the red-haired girl.  

            Both of them took a sip but didn’t say anything.   

            The silence was nice but they didn’t come here to just drink tea.  

            “You added honey.”  

            “Yes. I remember how much you liked it with your tea.” Daenerys shouldn’t feel happy for something like this. This vacation was going to be harder than she thought.   

            Dany sipped it again to hide her small smile. “You guys renovated the house.”  

            Sansa nodded. “Dad did. He just stood up one day and came with some crew and the next thing we knew, it started. They expanded it a bit—that's when Rickon was born.”   

            “Rickon? Catelyn had another son?” Weird that Ned didn’t mention this... or Missandei. 

            “A year after you...” Sansa stopped herself.   

            “... right.” they took another sip. “You told Ned what really happened that night.” Sansa placed the cup but it slipped a bit, making a loud  _clink-clank_  on the table.  

            “I did.”  

            “Why?” Sansa looked at Daenerys. She had avoided looking at her eyes since they saw each other so she still hadn’t gotten used to it.   

            “What do you mean by  _why_? Because it’s the truth.” Daenerys could almost hear the scoff in her voice. “I had to. I did it after you disappeared. It wasn’t fair that because of me you were shunned like that. Everything was my fault—” Sansa stopped herself. She still hadn’t forgiven herself for that night. “If I hadn’t been so stupid...”   

            “You were not stupid,” Daenerys said, almost a whisper. “You’re the opposite actually. I bet your parents still have all your honor medals and your diplomas.” and she was, Sansa was equally beautiful and smart.   

            “But what I did—” Daenerys looked straight into her eyes.  

            “I wanted it too.” Sansa’s mouth closed to prevent a gasp from escaping. “Plus, there is no reason to dig up the past so much. It already happened and it’s not healthy.” Daenerys took another sip. “The best thing we can do is to move on.”  

            “Move... on?” Daenerys nodded. “I don’t... understand.”  

            “I came here to apologize to Ned and Cat—I've been going through some tough changes and I needed to see them. Your dad invited me to eat with you guys on Christmas.” Dany smiled tenderly at that. “You will be there, right?”  

            Sansa looked at Daenerys and looked down, trying to hide her misty eyes. How foolish was she to think that Dane came here to see her! No wonder she didn’t stop the bakery! This is what happens when you get your hopes up! This is what happens when you refuse to move on! To think that Daenerys still felt the same as her... Sansa was really stupid!  

            “Y-Yeah... Umm... I think it is time to take you to Missandei’s. No rush with the tea, I’ll be right back—I just need to check a few things in the back.”   

            “Oh. Okay.” Sansa stood up and took her cup of tea. “Want some help?” but she shook her head without looking back.  

            When she placed the cup on the sink, she let a few silent tears roll and then cleaned her face. This was too much for her. Too much. Finally, Sansa had Daenerys in front of her but for what?   

            But... would she dare? Would she try to bring her back to her side? Can she convince Daenerys to touch her again?   

            When she went back out, Daenerys was looking at her phone. The door opening brought her gaze to Sansa and she smiled. Oh, gods! Why must she feel this way? It wasn’t fair!  

            “Ready?” Daenerys nodded and lifted her the teacup. “Leave it there. I’ll clean up later.”  

             

            The ride to Missandei’s house was a quiet one. Sansa had put the radio on but there was nothing there that could entertain them. Daenerys felt like she needed to say something.  

            “Did you listen to her new album?”  

            “Hm?”  

            “Regina’s.” Sansa’s eyes winded and chuckled.  

            “Yes. What kind of question is that?” the words came naturally from her now. 

            Daenerys laughed, her eyes squinting a bit. “Just wondering. I do remember you obsessing about her.” Sansa nodded. “And I guess you still do.”  

            “I do have all her albums. I even have them in vinyl.”  

            “Oh, wow!” they laughed again. Sansa then opened the compartment and took something like looked like a binder and placed it on Dany’s lap. She opened it and saw CDs on each page. “Umm... 1999 called and they want their carrying case back.”   

            Sansa rolled her eyes. “Cellphone service is bad here so excuse me for being old style. I need to have my music.”  

            Daenerys moved the pages with CDs delicately. “Hm. I wouldn’t know." She said it without thinking about it too much. “You still have good taste in music.” she sounded impressed.  

            “Why do you sound surprised?” Sansa chuckled. She was having a bit of fun with this mindless conversation. Or maybe it was because it was Dany.   

            “Well, you did like  _Cobra Starship_.” Sansa tried to say something but only weird sounds came out and it made her blush, hard. Daenerys giggled as she took a CD out. “I love this guy.”  

            She pushed the CD and looked for her favorite track. When they heard the first note, they started slowly and then bit by bit, they sang with all their might until it was over. A few giggles here, a few glances there. To think that, after ten years they would still feel comfortable.  Not at first, of course but it felt nice not to be tense around her. 

            When they arrived at Missandei’s, Sansa parked but neither moved. “It was really good seeing you,” Daenerys said, smiling. But for Sansa, it felt like a punch.   

            Maybe it was all in Sansa’s head? Did she really misunderstand Dany’s feelings? Was it all her? All of these thoughts were making her back away from her initial goal... but still, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to get over Dany. At least, not right away and only the gods know how hard she tried.  

            “Same here.” Sansa managed to say. “Do you want to... umm... catch up tomorrow?” Daenerys swallowed a bit. “Tomorrow is Sunday and we close up early around one and then we have to stay a bit to check up on inventory. How about six?”  

            “Sure.” Daenerys forced a smile. “Is  _Highgarden_ still the same bar that—”  

            “You used to sneak in with Misssandei and your hooligan friends? Yes.”  Daenerys couldn’t help but chuckle at that. If memory served correct, she did have too much fun back then. “Do you really want to go there?” Sansa didn’t want to since  _she_ was there...   

            “Oh, yes.” she took a deep breath. “I think I deserve to loosen up a bit.” she chuckled again and Sansa let out a small but ragged breath.  

            And gave in and with a small smile, she said, “ _Highgarden_ it is.”  

             

            When Daenerys closed the door behind her, she walked towards the kitchen and hugged Missandei’s back. She was putting away the dishes and let out a small chuckle when she felt her best friend like this.   

            “Want to talk about it?” she asked, letting Daenerys hug her while she walked towards the fridge and took out a bottle of water for her.   

            “Thanks...” she took a sip. "I realized I have to work even harder. My heart wouldn’t stop pounding hard. I—I thought she was going to hear it!” Missandei leaned back and crossed her arms.   

            “Remind me why is it that you want to try hard to move on?”  

            “Because...” it took her a second to gather her thoughts. She can still hear Sansa singing and giggling in her head. “I need my family back. I was so alone back there, Missandei. My brother... well, you know. We might be related by blood but at first, he was a stranger—he still a stranger even after all these years. We never really clicked unlike with the Starks.  _They_ are my family.” Missandei looked up, thinking.  

            “The same family that shunned you?” Daenerys let out a sharp breath. “I know that you’re trying to get in their good grace but—and I am going to be very clear about this—if you don’t give them, at least a little bit of a hard time for what they did, then I’ll be very pissed.”  

            “What good would that do?”  

            “Well, for starters, would let them know that you value yourself!”  

            “Calm down. I get what you’re trying to say.”   

            “Besides, Ned is the only one that is willing to put his part, the other siblings don’t remember you, the eldest is gods know where and Cat...  _Mrs. Stark_... I swear, that woman has ice in her heart.” Daenerys felt grateful that she had a friend like her. She gets angry for her and it’s kind of nice.   

            “Can you blame her?” Missandei gave her a look. “I’m just saying.”  

            “Stop defending her.” Daenerys rolled her eyes and then a big yawn escaped her mouth. “Take a bath and go to bed. I don’t know how you’re still standing.”  

            Daenerys nodded and dragged her feet. “Yes, mommy.”  

            Missandei turned around and said, “Let’s see if all of this is worth it.”  

             

            Sansa arrived at her small house (well, it’s actually her late grandparents' house but it’s still hers.) and just dropped her body on her bed and let lack of oxygen take her. Will she be able to sleep tonight? To think she will go to that bar... what a headache.   

            Her phone chimed and she took it out from her back pocket. It was a text from Arya saying various profanities and then saying that dad wants to talk to her.   

            “Hey, dad...” she said when Ned answered. Sansa wanted to be ready by the hell she was about to receive but she was too tired. “I know what you’re about to say but I’ve had a very exhausting day.”   

            Ned let out a sigh. “Good thing you skipped work. Imagine what it might have felt if you had finished your duties.”   

            “I deserve that.” Her dad was never the sarcastic one—heck, he rarely tells jokes but there are a few that escapes him. “I’ll make it up. I promise. It won’t happen again.”   

            “Also, we need to talk.” there it was.   

            “Right now?” she groaned.   

            “No. It’s late but I will expect you tomorrow after work."   

            “ _No_!”  

            “Excuse me?”  

            “Dad, I have plans after work. Can it be the day after tomorrow?”  

            “No. I’ll be expecting you. Good night.” and then he hung up.   

            Great! Just great!   

            And Sansa didn’t ask for a phone number! She paced, the sleep washing away as she tried to come up with something. She’ll be damned if she let this opportunity go to waste. But it didn’t occur to her to ask for Daenerys’ phone number and she didn’t have Missandei’s...   

            With a deep breath, she took her out and called the person she knew was going to be there at that hour.  

            “...hey, Margaery... yes, I know it’s late. I just need a small favor from you.”  _I just hope I don’t regret this_ , she thought as she kept talking to her.  

             

            The next morning, Daenerys woke up by the smell of freshly made coffee. She rolled over to her back and looked at the ceiling. What a crazy day that was... and it was just the  _first_ —gods know what lies ahead. Oh, the dread!   

            When she looked at her phone, she cursed, untangled herself from the covers and took her laptop from her bag. She overslept and now she had tons of work to do. Gods! Viserys doesn’t know when to give her a break! She did tell him that she was going on a short vacation but he didn’t want to hear It. He said that he can have Christmas and New Years and that was it.  

            When she entered the dining room, she sat and started working. It was quiet so she guessed that Gray took the kids out. Missandei came and sat next to her and looked at her dead in the eye.  

            “What are you doing?” Daenerys sighed as she logged in into her e-mail.   

            “About to work.”   

            “You have quite the brother.”   

            “It pays the bills,” she said as she downloaded the notes for the new house. “It will only take a few hours.”  

            “Well, I was going to ask you to accompany me to the mall but you seem busy.” Daenerys made an I’m-so-sorry face.  

            “I promise I will try to finish this before noon. I’m sorry.” she started typing the commands and using the program.  

            Missandei sighed and shook her head. Then she stood up and patted her best friend’s shoulders. “It’s quite alright. It’s Sunday so, take a breather. You didn’t come here to work. Want some coffee?” she went to the kitchen.  

            “Yes, please and I know but I don’t have a choice. Also...” she stopped typing and scratched her head. “I have plans around six? I am going to  _Highgarden_ with... Sansa.” suddenly the different sounds in the kitchen stopped and a very confused Missandei slowly appeared.  

            “As in... a  _date_?” Daenerys almost choked on air.  

            “Oh, gods!  _No_! Nothing like that!” Missandei made a whatever-you-say face and turned around. “I am serious! It’s just to catch up. We are two adults who are gonna chat and drink a few beers.  _We_ did when you came to the mainland! We are just going to rekindle our sisterhood. That’s all.” Daenerys could feel her neck burning.   

            Missandei came with two cups of coffee and sat down. “ _Rekindle our sisterhood_... hm.” Daenerys threw her head back.  

            “Just say what’s on your mind.”  

            “Look, I know that you have made up your mind about burying those feelings deep down but you two ignore the equation.” Daenerys made a face before she took a sip of hot coffee. “You, plus Her, plus alcohol, equal dot dot dot.”   

            “Wait a minute... you think that something  _more_ will happen? Missandei, I love you but you are dead wrong. I know how to handle my alcohol.”   

            “And what about her?”  

            “What do you mean?” Daenerys kept working.   

            “Well, you’re so sure that you will not do something but what about her? After all... she was the one who—”  

            “I get what you’re saying plus I doubt she has those types of feelings for me.” Missandei scoffed.  

            “You were there, right? Last night when she called your name like that?” Daenerys ignored the sarcasm.   

            “You know that I did disappear without a trace, right? That was shock and probably guilt.”   

            “Whatever you say, hun. You’d be surprise how people change.”  

            Missandei was wrong. First of all, Sansa didn't have feelings for Daenerys. She just wanted to try it with a girl and Dany just happened to be there. If she tried her best to remember, Sansa never showed signs of having those types of feelings.   

            She  _can’t_ have feelings for her like that... Sansa can’t.  

             

            Sansa entered the bakery feeling her eyes heavy and dry. She slept like two hours because all she could think about was Daenerys. Daenerys at  _Highgarden_ alone, waiting for her at the mercy of Margaery. They were in the same grade but in different cliques. While Dany was blowing off steam in the back of a gas station with her friends, drinking, Margaery was throwing secret parties in the woods.   

            Most of them ended in sex.  

            Plus, she was the one who took Sansa’s virginity when she was at a really low point. Margaery had invited her to one of her secret parties because she had heard a bit about what the disappearance of Daenerys.   

            After a few drinks, Sansa told everything to Margaery. She didn’t know it was because she didn’t have anyone to talk to and it felt good to let it all out or because of the alcohol.   

            “I just wished I could forget her... it’s all my fault.” she sniffled, a beer can in one hand and her back against a thick tree trunk.   

            Margaery took a sip and hummed. “I know a way you can try to forget her.” Sansa cleaned her tears and sniffed again.   

            “H-How?” and then Margaery smiled and leaned towards and—  

            “Sansa!” Arya snapped her fingers in front of her. Her dark eyes glaring at her. “You’re burning the caramel!” Sansa snapped out of it and took the deep pan out of the oven. “Great! It’s burnt  _and_ crystalized! Give me that!” then she pushed Sansa with her hip and poured new sugar into another pan.  

            “Sorry...” Arya looked at her big sister, confused. Sansa? Apologizing?  

            “What’s the matter with you?” Now that Arya thought about it, she has been saying that quite a lot.   

            “Nothing... I just couldn’t get much sleep last night.” Arya shook her head and sighed.   

            “Does it have to do with the purple-eyed woman?” Sansa didn’t say anything. “I heard a few things here and there from mom and dad. You know how sneaky I can be.” Arya was proud of that and it showed on her tone and her smirk.  

            “That’s called an invasion of privacy and you should stop doing it.” Sansa scowled and Arya shrugged.  

            “Alright. Whatever you say. I thought you would be more interested in what they said since they did mention you too.” Arya hummed a song as she continued making the caramel. Three... two... one...  

            “What did they say...?” she gave in and Arya smiled.  

            “You think I will tell you after the stunt you pulled yesterday? You must be out of your goddamned mind—” but Arya couldn’t finish the sentence since she was hit by a fist full of flour. “Pft! It got in my mouth!”  

            “Good! You little psycho!”  

            “What’s going on here?” entered Ned with a small crater of fresh fruits.   

            “Nothing...” both said in union and Ned decided to leave it at that. There was no point in asking for explanations—it would just lead to more fighting.  

            When he placed the crater on the floor, he dusted his hands and looked at Sansa. “Remember. Home after work.” then he turned around and left.  

            Arya giggled. “You’re in trouble now.”   

            “Shut up!”  

             

            Finally, Daenerys was done with work and could finally relax. She looked at her phone and she was right, she did finish before noon and now she was hungry. Well, she did only have coffee and now her stomach was asking for food.   

            After she placed her computer back in her bag and changed clothes, she decided to go to the town and eat something. It had been a while since she had those succulent meat pies. Just thinking about them made her mouth water.   

            She left a note on Missandei’s fridge and text her just in case and headed out. The walk was long and she could feel herself getting hot. Her body did get accustomed to the city life and now she was paying the price.   

            The  _Crossroad Inn_  was one of the places she liked to go to in with her friends back in the day. It's called like that because it’s the biggest building and it’s located between two small roads. The road that goes up, goes to the other side of town, the one that goes down, goes to the docks, the left one (if you are facing the first road) goes to the temples and the right one goes to the small mall and schools. It was that simple.  

            There were establishments like that around the island but this one... one of the best. Maybe she should treat herself and instead of going to the motel near the docks, she should stay there and indulge... yeah, she will do that.  

            When she entered, the fresh smell of food hit her like a wave and that was the moment that Daenerys realized that she was  _starving_. As she walked further in, she looked around and smiled. It did change but it did preserve its charms. There were a few people that looked at her funny, the same as Arya did... something scratching in the back of their minds.   

            At the counter, a young and plump boy came up with a smile. “Hey-ya! What can I get ya!”   

            “Little Ben?” the teenager looked confused. Did a beautiful and unknown woman just said his name?   

            “Wow.” he blushed. “Not even my adoptive parents use my name. You can call me Hot Pie.” he blushed harder. “Do I know you?”  

            “I used to live here a few years back. You used to come to play with little Arya back in the day.” Hot Pie nodded, still not knowing who she was. “Well, I would like...” she looked at the menu and smiled. “chicken and mushrooms pie, please.”   

            “Coming up, ma’am!” Daenerys made a hurtful face when she heard the word,  _ma’am_. Ugh...   

            When she sat on the corner booth, she took a small book and started reading. She was so behind on her list of readings that it felt good to finally relax and turn a page. Plus, such a heavy book as  _The Hobbit_  needs some concentration. Dany really enjoyed fantasy books. Dragons and wizards and adventures—even as a little girl!   

            One chapter in and Hot Pie came with her food. She gave him her thanks and took the first bite. Oh, she couldn’t help but moan with delight!   

            “So Good!” she said with her mouth full.  

            Half through her pie, she heard someone say her name. “Daenerys?” she looked up and her eyes winded. “Is that you?”  

            “Ellaria,” she whispered.   

            “Oh, my gods!” then she ran towards the door and then came back with Oberyn and Daario. “Holly shit...”  

            “You’re alive!” said Oberyn and sat next to her and grabbed her shoulder. “You’re fucking alive!” and then he hugged her tightly. She could feel her food coming up. Then Ellaria sat on the other side and hugged both of them.   

            “What the fuck happened?!” she exclaimed and then slapped her arm hard. “You disappear without saying anything and them come back!?”  

            “Yeah! What the fuck!?”  

            “Can we stop cursing?” said Daario sitting next to Oberyn.   

            “It’s hard to explain—”  

            “You need to tell us what happened! You owe us that much! What about Missandei? Does she know?” said Ellaria but the look Daenerys made gave her the answer. “She knew already... no wonder her wedding was in the mainland!”  

            “She did invite all of you to her wedding.”  

            “But we were in college! We didn’t have time!” said Elleria.   

            “Lower your voice,” said Daario again and Elleria dismissed him with her hands. “But what happened?” Daario leaned closer and Dany swallowed.   

            The memory of their small fling resurfaced. 

            “As I said, it’s hard to explain... but I am sorry for not keeping in contact with all of you. It’s hard to get off the grid when I send you letters and stuff.” she took another bite. Then Hot Pie came and took their orders.   

            “We heard rumors, you know.” Daenerys looked at Oberyn. Still the same tan man with a face that can woo anyone and a charm that could attract anyone. Those ten years added to his good looks. If it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t have come to terms with her sexuality since he was the one who came out first.  

            “You know how people like to gossip,” Ellaria added. “We did it all the time.” both of them smiled.   

            “What did the rumors say?” she was interested.   

            “That you were murdered,” said Elleria.  

            “That you were kidnapped but then the ferryman confirmed that you were alive when they reached the mainland,” said Oberyn.  

            “That you were thrown out,” said Daario and Daenerys sighed. “Wait... the Starks threw you out?” the rest of them huddled closer.   

            “I ran away.”  

            Oberyn looked at Daenerys and she averted her gaze. This guy was sharper than he let on. “Does it have to do with a girl?” Daenerys pursed her lips and Ellaria gasped. Yup. Sharp as a tack.   

            “Oh, my gods... they caught you with a girl?” Ellaria was enjoying this too much. She had always been like this and it made Dany laugh when they were younger but this topic reached beyond her and if the Starks made sure to keep the secret, then it wouldn’t be fair to tell them everything.   

            “No wonder you ran away,” said Daario leaning back and scoffed. “Mrs. Stark must have giving you hell.”  

            Oberyn nodded. “Well, she doesn’t like me so, it’s no surprise how she reacted. She can’t handle me delighting myself.” they all chuckled. “One time I slapped a guy’s ass in front of her and I swear I could hear her blood boiling.” now they laughed.   

            After that, Hot Pie came with the food and they all ate and kept talking. There she discovered that Oberyn knocked up Ellia and they have a daughter but they continue with their flings here and there.  _No surprise there_ , Dany thought. And Daario became a school teacher and became the heartthrob of many teenagers. 

            “And where is Jorah?” The three friends looked at one another in silence. “What?”  

            “Well... after you left, darling, he disappeared too,” said Ellaria.  

            “We all knew he had a thing for you. We just didn’t think it was this extreme.” Dany looked at her plate, shocked.  

            “What?” everyone nodded.   

            “Oh, come on. Deep inside you knew that he was into you.” Dany didn’t say anything. “But he does come here a few times a year. My guess is that he is hoping to see you.” continued Oberyn.  

            “I doubt it.”  

            Everyone shrugged. “Anyway, do you have plans for tonight? Our daughter is with my parents so we can hang out. Like old times.” suggested Elleria.  

            “I have plans already with Sansa.” silence again. “What now?” Oberyn chuckled.  

            “I can’t believe you have maintained contact with Missandei and she hasn’t mentioned anything...” Oberyn cocked his head. “I wonder why?” this guy...  

            “She has been  _naughty_ ,” said Elleria licking her lips.   

            Daenerys looked at Daario. She knew he would take this seriously even if he was as promiscuous as these two. “What are they talking about?”  

            Daario sighed and scratched his head. “Do you really want to know?”  

             

            After inventory was over, so she headed over to her parent’s house. Arya had put her headphones on and now she was alone with her thoughts. She knew what the conversation was going to be about but that didn’t mean that she was ready. After all, she did talk back to her mother and told her a huge secret.   

            Sansa wasn’t always the best daughter and she acted out because, in the back of her mind, she knew that her parents were more to blame for Daenerys running away. Gods... the things she had done...  

            When she parked, Arya got out and headed for the kitchen and took a yogurt and locked herself in her room. Her parents were waiting for her in the dining room and she could feel the tension.  

            “Sit down.” said her mother and Sansa did.   

            “Sansa,” her father’s words were soft but still had a tone of authority. “Is it true that you told your mother?”  

            “Yes.” Cat scoffed.   

            “I can’t believe you kept this from me.”  

            “You called me names when you caught me with Daenerys and that was you thinking it was her who started it. You know how scared I was? Of course not.”  

            “Sansa.” her dad warned. He knew that she was right but still didn’t like how this conversation was going. Better to keep it civil. 

            “No, dad. I am so tired... you guys hurt me so much and then you guys continued with your lives as if nothing had happened. But it did happen!” Sansa looked at her mother. “I told dad because... I do not trust you.” Cat winced when she heard her daughter’s words. “I knew that dad was going to do the right thing but he still gave up.” Ned looked down. “Yes. I own up to what I did and I didn’t say anything because dad didn’t want you to know. I guess he was afraid that I too would run away without leaving a trace.”   

            Cat’s eyes watered. “I would never kick you out.” Sansa scoffed and shook her head. “You’re my daughter.” Then what about Daenerys? She wanted to scream! 

            “Mom... not once have you apologized to me. You’re too prideful for that and I can’t deal with it.”  

            “You need to understand where I was coming from.”   

            “No. My mind is not narrow.” Cat blushed and stood up. She wasn’t going to let her daughter speak to her like that.  

            “There you go again! You can’t handle situations when you are not in control!”   

            “Let’s calm down.”  

            “No!” Sansa stood up and took the keys from the table. “I like girls and only girls and there is nothing you can do about it! I am twenty-five freaking years old! I am an adult and I will not stand for this!”  

            Cat turned around, tears rolling down. “And now what? Huh? Are you and Daenerys going to elope? Daenerys doesn’t want to be with you.”  

            “Cat!” Ned stood up, slamming his hands on the table.  

            “You know why?” Cat continued.  “Because she already has a girlfriend. A  _lover_. So, I suggest you stop this nonsense!” Sansa was taken aback.   

            “What?”  

            “Sansa,” she turned to face her father. “It’s true...”  

            “Tell her, Ned! Tell her what Daenerys said.”  

            Ned couldn’t believe that his wife was acting like this but he looked into her daughter’s eyes and told her the truth. “She made it clear that she came here to see  _us_ and... not you.” Sansa was speechless.   

            “She even showed us a picture of them together with those colors on their cheeks at that parade. They seemed very happy.” Cat had crossed her arms, her tears still rolling down.   

            “I... I have to go.”   

            When Sansa slammed the door, Ned walked towards Cat and stopped. “You are driving away another daughter... and by the looks of it, a husband too.” Cat let out a ragged breath and hugged her arms when Ned left.  

             

            Daenerys entered the bar and scanned for Sansa.   

            The conversation she had her friends shook her and now she really needed a drink. She sat on the book and a beautiful but familiar woman turned around, drying an empty glass with a cloth. She smirked and placed it down and leaned over.   

            Daenerys looked at her with confusion. “Daenerys Stark.”  

            “Margaery Tyrell.” now she remembered her. Famous for her wicked parties in the woods. The guys had told her about her but it took her a minute to recognize her. “So, you took over your family business.” she shrugged.  

            “Until my brother comes back...and you are alive.” Daenerys shrugged too.   

            “I go by my biological parent’s last name now. Targaryen .” Margaery hummed. “Have you seen Sansa?”  

            Margaery smirked. The type of smirk that tells you that she knows something that you don’t. “No. She hasn’t come here. Would you like something to drink?” 

            “Umm... yes, please. I’ll have a  _Modello_.”   

            An hour passed and Daenerys was getting restless. Where was Sansa? And what’s worse, she didn’t ask for her phone number. Wow 

            Finally, she got tired of waiting and stood up.  

            “Where are you going?” asked Margaery.  

            “Umm... to Missandei’s. Sansa isn’t coming, so...”  

            “Oh! Silly me!” she laughed and leaned over again on the counter. “She called me last night and told me to tell you that she was going to run a little bit late and that I should tell you. I must have forgotten!” Daenerys’ mouth was open. What the hell? This girl just watched her suffer and now she remembered? “Oh! There she is! Hi, Sansa!” she waved as Sansa unwrapped her scarf.  

            “Sorry for being late.”  

            “Are you okay?” asked Dany and Sansa nodded and forced a smile.  

            “Yeah, why?” her eyes were red and kind of puffy.   

            “I kept her up all night.”  said Margaery, enjoying every minute. 

            “Marg!”  

            She giggled. “Kidding!” and then blew a kiss in her direction. “The usual, honey?” Sansa rolled her eyes and nodded.   

            “Let’s go to the booth, over there.”  gestured Sansa and Dany followed.  

            When they sat down, Daenerys didn’t look at her in the eyes but Sansa didn't notice because she was doing the same. Was this a bad idea? Sansa couldn’t shake the thought of Daenerys being with someone else and Dany kept thinking about Sansa rebellious phase with said Margaery. To think that she would break one of the bakery’s windows with a rock! And coming home drunk? And... getting caught fooling around with—  

            Margaery slammed the bottle on the table and smiled, making them jump. “Oh? Jumpy, I see.” then she sat next to Sansa and placed her head on her shoulder. “So, there are rumors about you—”  

            “Yes, I know. I’ve been briefed,” said Daenerys taking a sip from her new bottle. “I ran away on my own accord. It was a family issue.”  

            Margaery smirked. “Right. Family issue.” Sansa elbowed her lightly then she touched Daenerys’ hand. “Don't worry, I kept her company.”   

            “Margaery! Can we talk for a second?” Margaery nodded and they went on a corner.  

            Sansa looked pissed but Margaery kept playing with her red hair and smiling. Finally, she raised her hands in defeat and headed to the counter. When she came back, Sansa sighed.   

            “Sorry about that. She can be a handful.” Everyone has been a handful since yesterday. “So, umm... tell me about your life in the mainland?”   

            “Well, I am no longer a Stark,”   

            “What?”  

            “I changed my last name. My brother thought it was good for the business.” No wonder Sansa couldn’t find her... “He helped me with my studies and now I work for him. There isn’t much to tell.” Sansa wanted to ask so badly. She wanted to ask about her girlfriend. She wanted to know. “What about you?”  

            “Umm... well, I went to a culinary art school and came back. Mom wants me to continue with the bakery. We all know Arya is not going to do it.” that made Daenerys smile.   

            “She hasn’t changed, huh.”  

            “Nop.”  

            “Tell me about your life outside from work.”  _Keep it together, Sansa_ , she thought.  

            “Well, I mostly work but I made new friends over the years but it’s not the same. I went to concerts and I did travel a few countries, though.”  

            “That sound nice.” she smiled.   

            “Shots on the house!” Margaery came again and Sansa didn’t hide the fact that she was annoyed. “What? You don’t work tomorrow! Drink up.” then she winked at Sansa and left.  

            “She sure is something,” mumbled Daenerys and Sansa agreed. “Well,” she took one of the shots and Sansa followed. “want to toast?”  

            “Sure.” she took the other shot glass. “To... new beginnings?” Daenerys chuckled. “Lame, I know.”  

            “No, it’s not.” she raised it. “To new beginnings.” they tapped the edge of the shots and swallowed the alcohol. They made a face of pain and then smiled.  

             

            They took the drinking to a new level. They kept asking for more shots and more beers and the next thing they knew, they were giggling and talking nonsense. Margaery then stopped giving them alcohol and told them to cool it for a bit. She might have thrown some wicked parties but it was not the same at a bar. Plus, they needed to go to their way.  

            “Are you sure you’re alright?” Marg asked and it did surprised Dany that she was actually concerned. 

            “Yeah. I’m sobering up and I’m keeping myself hydrated.” Daenerys shook her fourth bottle of water.  

            “Good. But I can’t let you drive. I know where she lives so I’ll take her first.” Daenerys nodded, trying to ignore what was told to her and fallowed Margaery.  

             

            The way to Sansa’s house was quiet.   

            Sansa was sleeping in the back seat while Dany was in the passenger. She wanted to ask her so many questions but it was not her place. Plus, if Margaery wasn’t going say anything, then neither was she.   

            When they got to the house, Margaery helped Dany take Sansa inside. Daenerys was surprised that they let her keep the house that was meant for Robb but she guessed that they didn’t have a choice.   

            Suddenly Sansa grabbed Dany’s hand and lazily and drunkenly, she said, “Don’t... leave...”  

            “You heard her,” said Margaery. Daenerys wasn’t planning on staying in Sansa’s house. Heck! It didn’t even cross her mind!  

            “I can’t stay here,” she whispered.  

            “You’re going to leave her here? Alone?” Margaery scoffed. “I have no idea what she sees in you.”  

            “Excuse me?”  

            “Want me to stay? You can walk.” Daenerys clicked her tongue. “Atta girl. I took care of her for ten years. She is such a good friend and I do care for her,” she caressed Sansa’s cheek and then traced her finger on her lower lip. Daenerys clenched her fists. “So, I think it’s time for you to take responsibility.”  

            “What are you talking about?” Margaery straightened up and looked at her with a very serious stare.   

            “Tell Sansa, from my part that  _you’re welcome_.” and then she left.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Hot Pie doesn't have a name, I took the liberty of taking the actor's name. Hope that's ok.  
> Any questions or doubts, feel free to ask!  
> Also, I am making a playlist of songs that remind me of Daensa!  
> It would be really nice to hear them.  
> If I have enough songs, I'll post the link on my tumblr: weirwood-chronicles


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that maybe this fic is going to be longer. Probably two or three more chapters.  
> Oh, well.
> 
> Also, I took my time writing thing because I was traveling and working but here is the chapter!

                                                                                                                                                                                      Summer 2006 

            Sansa’s mother gave each of her children a plate for them to serve themselves. The house was smaller in that time and Robb was already in college, making a name for himself and Bran was still a small child, running with all his might before his accident. It was bright and light, the calm before the inevitable storm.  

            Lunch was usual, Sansa glancing at Arya and her disgusting eating habits, Bran eating fast so that he could go to and play outside and Cat scolding him to slow down, Eddard eating and looking at his family and being in his own little world and Daenerys eating quietly, looking at her  _family_ but as someone who was just there to watch the show but not to participate in its entirely.    

            “Can I go out with my friends later?” she asked.  

            Cat wasn’t fond of Dany’s friends. Bunch of free-spirited and goalless kids whose parents didn’t discipline them enough. Good thing her Sansa had a good friend like Jeyne, who was the daughter of a close friend of Ned, Vayon Pool. There was no reason to deny this to Dany but there was no reason to let her either.   

            “Where are you going?” asked Ned.   

            Dany gave a small shrug as she spun her fork over her spaghetti. “Same place as always? First the mall—we'll see if there is anything good showing at the movies.”   

            “And then?”  

            “Probably the Inn?”  

            “Or the gas station,” said Cat. She knew Dany’s usual spots. The neighbors never stopped talking about how Dany and the other girl were always surrounded by those boys. “I don’t like you going there.”  

            Dany let out a small sigh, “Then I won’t go there.”  

            “Why don’t you take Sansa and Jeyne with you?” said Ned and Cat were about to protest but Sansa agreed in an instant.  

            “I’ll call her and see if she is available.” and that was that. Cat didn’t want her  _daughter_ with those types of people. Always laughing and making jokes as if life wasn’t going to catch up to them.  

            But that is one of the reasons Sansa wanted to go. Dany and her friends always attracted her for some reason. They were so free and charismatic. They were rough but laid back and it was something that Sansa was never going to be. She couldn’t be part of that group  _and_ be the good girl people wanted and expected her to be. Sansa knew it would be too much for her, so she took these small opportunities to be part of them.   

            Each of Dany’s friends was unique and they definitely didn’t belong on the island. They were that leaning frame in a wall that people tried to fix but always leaned to the side. For the old people it was frustrating but for the younger, it was something to admire.   

              

            The mall was cold and kind of empty. Boring some people might say because there were stores that were out of fashion and it never changed. It had been like that since both girls could remember and sometimes, they preferred to be somewhere else than there. It was kind of sad but it was also a place that they could pretty much get away with things.   

            When Sansa and Dany arrived at the mall, Sansa saw Darioo wrapping his arm around Dany’s neck and pulling her very close to him. Oberyn and Ellaria being flirty and alluring at the same time and Jorah, looking away from the display that was happening in front of him. There was something in those eyes that told her enough about him. Uncomfortable and annoyed and those two words meant one thing and one thing only.   

            “Hey there, Sansa.” winked Oberyn and then smirked at Jeyne, who blushed. “Jeyne.” Missandei, who just arrived, slapped the back of his head and Ellaria giggled.   

            Sansa took Jeyne and they walked away, that guy was something and she didn’t like him very much when he behaved like that. Never had he made a move on them; little girls were never his thing but he liked to make them flustered.   

            “Wait!” Dany rushed towards her, the space between Dario was empty and now she was hurrying up towards Sansa. The fact that this happened made Sansa feel special and she liked it. Superior. But it ended fast. “Hey...” she looked nervous. “After the movie, I’ll be staying a little bit more with my friends.” she scratched her head. “If your mom asks—”  

            “She is your mom too,”  

            Dany pressed her lips tight and then let a sharp breath out of her nose.   

            But she continued, “If she asks where I am, just tell her that I am still at the mall.” Sansa raised an eyebrow. She may be young and there are things that she might not understand but when it comes to her  _sister_...   

            “You want me to lie to mom?” she crossed her arms. There was an annoyance in the back of her mind, her shoulders felt a bit heavy just thinking that Dany would be alone with that guy.  It made her uncomfortable. 

            Dany let out a breath through her nose as she looked down. Her purple eyes hidden by her long eyelashes and Sansa couldn’t read her as well as she’d like to. Was Dany annoyed at her? A wave of self-consciousness crashed over her. For the first time she hated being thirteen and she wanted to grow up so fast. Why couldn’t she be at the same level as her?  

            “No.” she finally said and turned around, getting back in the arms of Darioo.   

            Sansa noticed Jorah looking at Dany and then his glance landed on her. For some reason, she didn’t want to look at him. Finally, Jeyne linked her arm around Sansa and asked what was wrong?   

            “Nothing... I am going to the bathroom. Can you stay in line?” Jeyne nodded and Sansa entered the ladies' room.   

            When she looked in the mirror, she realized why she didn’t want to keep looking at Jorah. The thought of it sent chills down her spine and she shuddered a breath. Her cheeks were flushed with the full realization that that man and herself shared the same eyes when it came to Daenerys.   

              

Present day  

            The suspicious amount of sleep Sansa was getting woke her up. Plus, the killer headache wouldn’t settle down. She groaned as she saw the streaks of light seeping through the curtain. How did she get to her bed? 

            She looked for her phone and saw that it was past noon but then she remembered that she didn’t work today. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and stood up, still a bit groggy and went to the kitchen. As she took a sip of water, she almost chokes with it when she saw Daenerys sleeping in her couch.   

            Sansa took a few steps closer and realized that she had forgotten how Daenerys looked while sleeping but then she realized also that that was kind of creepy so she looked away. Maybe if she just walked away slowly...  

            Then her phone went off and both of them jerked from the sudden sound. Dany rubbed her eyes and straightened up from the couch. Her hair was everywhere and she looked a bit lost. When her eyes landed on Sansa, the knowledge of last night came back and she did her best to compose herself.  

            With a hoarse voice, she asked, “How are you?”  

            Sansa shrugged and pointed to the glass as an offering and Daenerys nodded with a defeated smile. It felt so good drinking it since her throat was dry as sand. The intensity of her thirst even made a few drops of water roll from the corner of her mouth to her neck.   

            “Umm... did you got me home?” Dany shook her head.  

            “Margaery didn’t want either of us to drive so she offered but since I didn’t have a car... I had no choice but to stay.”  

            “Ah... But you could’ve called Missandei.”  

            Dany scoffed and shook her head. “You want me to call a mother of two three-year-old kids and ask her to pick up her super drunk best friend after midnight?”  _That makes sense_ , thought Sansa and made a gesture that told Dany that. “Now that I think about it, how am I going to get to her house?” she stood up and placed the glass on the counter.   

            “I guess I call Margaery to bring my car back.” Daenerys made a face. “Did something happen?” 

            “What makes you say that?”  

            “Your face.” Sansa turned around a small smile on her face. There was a type of delight about that.   

            “We never clicked. Not even in high school.” she took her phone out. “I have a headache and I know she is your friend—what happened to Jeyne?” she asked looking at Sansa.   

            “She left the island and is now a nurse over there.”   

            “Oh. Well, good for her.”  

            “Not everyone wants to go to the mainland.” the sharpness of her tongue caught Dany by surprise.   

            “Where did that come from?”   

            Sansa thought the same.  _It’s probably the hangover_ , she thought. “Forget it. Are you hungry?” she started taking out some ingredients but Dany took a phone call as she groaned.   

            Sansa looked from the corner of her eyes as Dany answered with a quick and hard, “What?” no matter how much she walked away, the tone of her voice could be heard through the house. “I know—look, I will work just give a few minutes—can you just listen to me!? You have other people working for you and you knew I was coming here! No—No! You can rely on other people—that is just a cheap excuse! You need to trust other people with your work!”  

            Sansa can feel how much Daenerys was getting worked up. There have only been a few instances in their lives where the redhead saw Dany getting angry and it was something that always sent hotness from her feet up. It was a passion that Sansa didn’t have and tried  _once_. 

            The crash of the glass still was very alive in her memory.   

            “Viserys! For fuck's sake! Just give it to someone else in the meantime! I deserve this vacation! I haven’t stopped working for you since I graduated!” a gasp escaped her lips and then a large  _fuck you_  echoed through the house and then she hung up.   

            Sansa straightened up when she heard Dany walking her way. “You okay?” she said, hiding the fact that she knew that Dany was not okay. 

            “My gods! Robb is a way better brother than Viserys would ever be! This guy just threw in my face that fact the he—” she stopped herself and took a deep breath. “You know what? It’s not important. I’ll walk to  _Crossroads_  and eat something. I need the walk.”  

            “Wait!” Sansa grabbed her hand but took it back. “I am in the mood for a meat pie also. I’ll accompany you.” Dany shrugged and headed for the door, taking her phone out to text someone.   

            Leave it to her biological older brother to shit on her day.  

            Walking towards  _Crossroad Inn_ , Sansa wanted to ask but she knew that wasn’t wise. Daenerys was very reserved since forever and she knew that that hadn’t changed. Her purple eyes were still glaring as she walked and there was no way a conversation was going to happen. No matter how much Sansa craved it.   

            The way Daenerys was walking let Sansa know that she had forgotten how to walk on snow. The shine of a frozen spot caught her attention and stretched her hand as she yelled, “Wait! Dany! Be careful!” but it was too late and Dany was fighting with her legs as she stepped on the ice.   

            “Oh, my gods!” she yelled and Sansa grabbed her jacket but both of them were heading for the ground.   

            Her butt landed on the hard snow and Sansa fell right beside her. The pain was horrible but it did distract Daenerys from what happened a few minutes ago. The silliness of it all made Dany burst into laughter. It made her realize how trivial things can be.   

            Her laughter was contagious and soon Sansa was laughing right next to Daenerys. The hangover was still there and the headache was getting worse but they didn’t care. Not at that moment where they were next to each other enjoying and sharing such a cute moment. It was only the two of them.   

            “Are you alright?” asked Sansa panting.   

            “My ass hurts!” Daenerys said laughing. “Ow!” she tried to stand up but the snow was still slippery. “This is hell!”  

            “What has the city done to you?” Sansa stood up, chuckling and extended her hand to help. “Have you forgotten how to walk on snow?” Dany took her hand and balanced herself while dusting her pants.   

            “Apparently. Shame! Shame! Shame on me!” Sansa giggled but she stopped when Daenerys got closer. Her purple eyes were on the white ground, fearing that the fall might happen again. “Hold me,” she whispered.  

            Sansa’s chest and stomach tickled and she could feel her body growing hot. Though she knew that the purpose of those words was to prevent pain from happening to her, that didn’t prevent from them from making an impact.   

            “I got you,” she said.   

            “Am I gripping too hard?” Daenerys finally looked up.   

            She might be older but Sansa was taller than her by a couple of inches. It has always made Sansa feel uncomfortable being the tallest girl in her classroom; being 5’9” was hard but she learned to love it. But for Daenerys, being 5’2” and seeing Sansa looking down made her feel things that she would rather burry inside.  

            A smile appeared and Sansa said, “You can grip as hard as you want.” 

             

            When they got to the Inn, they were so exhausted and hungry that they felt like they were going to die. Hot Pie arrived and took their orders and left.   

            “I rather starve than do that again.” Sansa agreed, wiping her sweaty forehead.   

            “I forgot to text Marg...” she said as she unlocked her phone. “I still need my car.” she glanced at Daenerys who was giving it her all to look indifferent. Another small smile.  

            “Oh! I texted some of my friends that I was coming here. They are probably gonna arrive in a few minutes.” Sansa let out a very obvious sigh, she wasn’t a kid anymore and didn’t feel the same way about them as she did back then. She outgrew them. It was well known that she didn’t like very much the majority of Dany, especially—  

            “Oberyn! Here!”   

            “Dany! Sansa!” he came and sat next to Sansa. “Gods, I am starving!” he clapped his hands and rubbed them as he waited for someone to take his order.   

            “Where’s Ellaria?”   

            “Parking the car with Darioo and...” he smirked. “Jorah.”   

            “Jorah is here...?” asked Dany, very much shocked. Sansa wanted to push Oberyn away.   

            “Nah. Just kidding!” both girls felt the biggest wave of relief wash over them. “Can you imagine?” he laughed. “The drama!” Dany laughed nervously. “I think I saw Missandei’s car, too.”  

            _Great_ , thought Sansa. _The gang is back together... well, most of them_.  

            She felt so alone...  

            When everyone sat down and gave their orders, everyone started talking. It didn’t matter about what, what mattered was that Sansa wasn’t participating in any. She was between Oberyn and Daenerys and it was suffocating. Years back she looked at them in a completely different light but now...  

            They made her feel like she was a kid again. A kid amongst adults even if  _all_ of them were in their twenties. The more she stayed, the more she could feel like the distance between her and Daenerys was getting bigger and bigger. All she saw was Dany laughing and being part of the conversation while Sansa just ate and semi listened. Now she really missed Jeyne—did that make her a shitty friend?  

            “—what do you think Sansa?” the sudden call of her name snapped her out of it.  

            “Huh?” she could feel their eyes on her and she felt like a tiny white mouse in a lab.  

            Suddenly a pair of keys fell on the table and all of them looked up. A smiling Margaery was standing with her hands on her hips and her hair cascading over her shoulders.   

            “Oberyn,” she said.   

            Oberyn straightened up a bit. “Margaery.”  

            “Ellaria.” she smiled.  

            “Margaery,” Ellaria smirked. “What a lovely surprise.”  

            Daenerys glanced at Sansa, who was finishing her drink. “Right. Sansa, love, I came here to give you your car back.” Sansa nodded. “Would you mind coming with me to the mall?” Sansa nodded again and waited for Oberyn and Ellaria to move away for her to get up. “You are such a life saver, darling.”  

            “Hey,” said Darioo. “This Friday is karaoke night in  _Highgarden_. We should go.” Daenerys made a confusing face.   

            Margaery sighed and took the keys from the table, making a bit of noise. “What do you expect when this girl hasn't been here in ten years? Look, Mondays and Fridays are Karaoke nights. I made it a thing for younger people and tourist to come.”  

            “Oh,” said Daenerys. “That sounds like fun. Better make the best of it while I am still here.” of course Dany didn’t think about it much but Sansa felt it so deep inside her.   

            Gods, it hurt so much! Why did it have to be this way? It wasn’t fair! Sansa knew that Daenerys already had a life on the mainland with a girlfriend... this wasn’t healthy at all for her. To love a person like this was just pure madness and stupidity.   

            Suddenly Daenerys’ phone rang and Sansa could see a photo of a girl and the name  _Yara_. Quickly Dany flipped the phone and ignored it.   

            “I saw that,” said Ellaria taking the phone.  

            “No! Do not answer it!”   

            “Is this your  _girlfriend_?” she teased and, at that moment, Margaery grabbed Sansa by the arm and took her away. 

             

            After they all ate and talked some more, Daenerys decided to say goodbye in the meantime, since they will go out tonight and went with Missandei’s to the house. The ride was silent and she could tell that there was something going on inside her best friend’s head.   

            “Penny for your thoughts?”  

            “Why didn’t you tell me that Sansa vandalized the bakery?” Missandei wasn’t shocked by this question. Knowing those three, someone must have said something. “You didn’t even tell me that Cat had another son.”  

            Missandei took a deep breath. "Honestly, I figured you didn’t want to know about one of the reasons you ran away.” Daenerys let out a sharp breath through the nose. “Besides, it’s not my place to gossip about other people.”  

            “I am pretty sure that isn't considered gossip,” Dany muttered and Missandei glanced at her and shook her head.   

            “What would you have done with that information anyway? Telling you might have caused more harm than good. Also, you _ran away_  from that life so what kind of right did you have to know these things?” Missandei’s word was sharp as a knife but they were right. She was always right.   

            “... do you know why she did that?”   

            “Do you really want to know?” Daenerys thought for a moment and stayed silent.   

            Did she really? If her plan is to just have her as a family then there is no reason to know these types of stuff. Plus, it wasn’t fair that Dany gets to know these events while Sansa is in the dark when it came to her life.   

            “It’s fine. Whatever it was, it’s none of my business.” Missandei gripped the starring wheel and kept driving.  

             

            Sansa was pushing the clothes in the racks while her mind was elsewhere. How dare she let Daenerys have this much impact in her life. She was so angry that she even thought that Dany should’ve just stayed back in the mainland. All she brought back was these useless feelings that made things complicated. Even her family was suffering for it.   

            A hand caressed her waist and Sansa snapped out of it. “Find anything you like?” asked Margaery.  

            “I... wasn’t paying attention.” she pushed the clothes back and started again.  

            “Hey.” Sansa glanced at her and but continued with the rack. “Why don’t you try dating again?” 

            “Hm?”  

            “Dating other people. You’re twenty-five and it’s time for you to move on and find a person who truly cherishes you.”  

            “I find it exhausting. I don’t have time for that.”  

            “Then when you will? When you’re thirty? Forty?” Sansa rolled her eyes. “There is no point in feeling like this if nothing will happen with Daenerys.” Sansa pushed one of the hangers with force.   

            “I know that. I am trying.”  

            “Not hard enough.” Finally, Sansa dropped her hands and turned to the other rack. “Look, I know you have feelings for her. Like, super strong ones and you’re not even having fun—”  

            “Not everything is about having fun.”  

            “It sure can be! What kind of life would we have if we didn’t try to enjoy every second of our lives? There is no reason to suffer.”  

            “Marg... did I ever ask for your opinion?” Margaery was taken aback by the sudden sharpness but that just made her smile widened. She liked it when Sansa got like this.   

            “No, but...” she twirled beside Sansa. “we do share a special bond that not even you and Dany have.” suddenly Sansa blushed and remembered that time in the woods. “I think I can speak my mind.”  

            “Then what would you have me do? Wait for her to leave and find a person and push them in my life to replace her?”  

            “Yes.”  

            Sansa groaned. “I don’t want that. That would resolve nothing. If I want to get rid of these feelings it has to come naturally. Plus, what if she comes back and I am still like this? Hm? And I am with another person? That would be shitty, Marg.”  

            “But didn’t Daenerys did that already?” Sansa could feel herself go numb. Sansa could feel the tears rising. “Hey... look at me.” Margaery took Sansa’s face in her hands. “You will be alright. You feel like this right now but trust me, you will be alright. Do you understand?” Sansa nodded. “Good,” she smiled. “now, let’s get some wicked outfits for tonight!”  

            Sansa sniffled. “Tonight?”  

            Marg nodded, “Oh, yes. Look, I know I just told you to move on but I have a plan. I don’t like you in this state but it cannot be helped. You will have fun tonight... that I guarantee.”  

              

            Gray and Missandei were in their room having a discussion while Daenerys was looking out for the twin as they watched a kid’s show about a rabbit with a blue sweater that always has to run away or else it was going to be eaten alive.  What? 

            For one, Daenerys understood Missandei’s point. Gray wanted her to go out with us to the bar and to sing karaoke but she wanted to stay home with her family. Her husband was telling her that she needed to go out since, during the year, she would just work and attend the house but she countered an attack by saying that she knew what she was getting into when they got married and adopted the twins.  

            Gray came out, Missandei right behind him. “Dany,” he said with his thick accent. “tell Missandei that she should go out with you tonight.”  

            Daenerys hated being put in these types of situation. “It really doesn’t matter what I think or say, really.” Missandei raised an eyebrow to her husband.  

            “But you want her to go. How long you be staying here? Another week? Too little time. Have fun with friends, love.” he grabbed her arm tenderly and Dany could see Missandei melting a little with his touch.  

            “I can’t just go out every time I please. I have responsibilities, Gray.”  

            “We share responsibilities.”  

            “That’s not fair.” 

            “It’s what  _I_  signed up for.” Missandei bit her lower lip.  

            “We can always go Friday,” said Daenerys. “It doesn’t have to be today. Besides, I want  _both_ of you to come.”   

            Gray looked at Missandei. “Then Friday it is, yes? Dany go today and we go Friday. I’ll call your mom and ask if she can take care of twins.” Missandei let out a defeated sigh and nodded.   

            Missandei sat next to Dany and placed her head on her shoulder. “It’s nothing against you,” she whispered.  

            “Honey, I get it. I really didn’t expect you to drop everything just because I came here. You already had done so much for me. Yes, I want you to have fun but I am not blind. Having two three-year-old kids isn’t easy.” Missandei nodded.   

            “Tell the others about Friday when you get to  _Highgarden_ and try to stay with one of them if you can’t come home.” Dany nodded but she knew she wouldn’t be drinking too much. Not after last night. “By the way, you haven’t told me about your stay with Sansa.” Daenerys took a deep breath.  

            “Trust me, nothing excited happened.”  

              

            The bar was semi-empty.   

            It wasn’t that of a shocker given that it was a Monday. Even though they were celebrating the holidays, the fact that this day was meant for work and not to have fun was now part of their DNA. But, Dany’s group of friends always made sure to have an excuse to indulge themselves and this time it was the purple-eyed girl. 

            The karaoke machine was in a dark corner of the bar where, even if they sang out loud, they wouldn’t bother anyone. The flat screen TV was set up on the wall and beside it was three microphones and a laptop where they could pick the songs.   

            The first songs were classic karaoke songs. They took turns and the first person to go was Oberyn. He picked  _Pour Some Sugar_ _On_ _Me_  by Def Leppard and he moved his hips and touched his body as he did. Everyone loved his performance until the song was over. Next, it was Darioo who picked  _Living_ _On_ _A Prayer_  by Bon Jovi and there were a few people in the bar who either, sang with them or boo-ed them for picking such a burned out song. But, regardless, they had fun.   

            Ellaria put  _Cherry Bomb_  by The Runaway and it was a sight to see! She sang to Dany and Dany sang back to her while she danced (as much as you can dance to this song) towards Oberyn, who was having the time of his life and flirted a bit with Darioo, who threw his head back in laughter. Then Dany played  _All_ _The_ _Small Things_  by blink-182 and  _all_ of them yelled in surprise and in delight when it started. Of course, they sang with Dany as they jumped and danced with each other and singing the  _nana-nana-nana-nana-_ _na_ _-_ _na_  part of the song.   

            By the end of that song, they were sweaty and panting and laughing. Daenerys wanted Missandei to be there with them but she promised herself that she would make that night even more amazing when Friday came.   

            Daenerys stood up and asked if anyone wanted something to drink and they all screamed at her different kind of things. When she went to the bar, Margaery was pouring a man a shot of vodka and smiled a not that genuine smile and asked what she wanted to drink.   

            “Two  _Modellos_ , a  _Red Apples_ , and a  _Blue Moon_ , please.” Margaery nodded and came back with the bottles.  

            As she opened them one by one, the bottle caps hitting the floor and without looking up, she said, “Sansa should be arriving soon.” Daenerys snapped her eyes towards Margaery and her reaction tasted like sweet honey on her lips. “Don’t tell me that the invitation-only applied to your friends and not your  _family_.”   

            “Of course, everyone is welcomed. I just didn’t think that she—”  

            “Would like to have fun?” Margaery pushed the bottled towards Daenerys. “What kind of sister are you?” the word  _sister_ felt so bitter as Dany processed the word and that was the reaction that Marg was waiting for.   

            “Thanks,” Daenerys said and took the bottles.  

            When Dany sat down next to Darioo, he noticed her face. “What’s the matter?”   

            She shook her head and gave a forced smile, “Who is singing next?” Dany asked, changing the subject.   

            Oberyn took a deep gulp of his beer and raised his hand. “After your song, I am in the  _MySpace_  mood so I’ll probably look for something like  _Ocean Avenue_  or  _Green Day_.” he clapped his hands together and rubbed them. “I am feeling super nostalgic.” Ellaria looked at him and smiled. “But first, let me finish this and we’ll get right to business.”  

            As they drank and talked, some of the locals went and sang a few songs. The vibe was on and it was spreading. Dany looked around at her friends and the bar and could feel a sense of happiness growing inside her. There had been times where she had thought of the word in her head but this time, this time it was so  _right_. It fit and she could feel her heart beating so hard for them.   

            She really fucking missed them so much and she realized that she wouldn’t forgive herself for ignoring them for so long.   

            “Sansa!” greeted Margaery and Daenery’s head moved fast at the sound of the name.   

            Margaery’s words screamed in her head and she stood up to go over then and invite her but when Sansa took off her coat, she stopped. She could feel her face and neck getting hotter. This was such a cruel thing to see. Daenerys didn’t know how to act.   

            Sansa looked so  _beautiful_. So breathtaking that Daenerys wanted to cry.   

            She was wearing an off-shoulder vintage cocktail dress—her long and red hair over her shoulder. The floral lace caressed her shoulders and wrapped around her arms, while the skirt moved as if she was floating on air. Sansa was also wearing a pair of thin tights and a pair of ankle boots because it was still winter.   

            For a second Daenerys forgot how to speak.   

            But when Sansa found her, a smile appeared and waved. This really wasn’t fair.   

            The sudden sound of bottles brought her back and walked towards Sansa. “Hey!” her voice sounded a little bit too high. “We are over there,” Dany pointed at the table. “if you want to join us.” Sansa nodded and then looked at Margaery.   

            “Thank you but I am waiting for Marg to end her shift. We have plans.” Daenerys felt her whole body go numb at the rejection. She felt so disappointed but what else could she do?  

            “Oh.” she could hear Margaery giggling as she placed the glasses back on the shelves. “Cool. Well, if you ever change your minds, we’ll be here.”  

            “Nah,” said Margaery pouring another vodka shot for the same man. “But thanks for the invitation!”   

            Daenerys gave a small and forced smile. “So, umm... where are you guys going?” Sansa tried her best to look casual.  

            She shrugged. “I don’t know.”  

            “Cool.” Daenerys pushed her hands inside her jeans. “Well, I hope you have fun.” Dany turned around but Marg stopped her.   

            “I still have another hour. Sansa, I don’t want you to wait here all alone. Why don’t you go with them?” Sansa was confused. “Go.”  

            When the rest of them saw Sansa, their faces brightened. Oberyn was the first to tell her that she looks hot while Ellaria told her she looks stunning and asked her where she got the dress. Dario just nodded with a smile but his attention was taken away by Daenerys.   

            Both Sansa and Dany realized that when they interacted, Dany didn’t say anything about her outfit. Her head was still in a daze and she didn't want something stupid to come out of her mouth.   

            “Well, I was about to go next but, do you want to sing?” Oberyn said to Sansa.  

            “Oh, no. I don’t sing.”  

            Daenerys chuckled a scoff and shook her head as if she had an inside joke with herself. “You say that but you used to sing and dance a lot back in the day.”  

            Sansa blushed hard. “I was a kid.”  

            “Yes, but I didn’t say you were bad.” Sansa swallowed.   

            “Pick whatever you like and we will right behind you,” said Ellaria, taking the microphone and placing in on the table, in front of her   

            Sansa wasn’t prepared to sing. She was just going to watch and wait for Margaery. “It’s not fair that you are the only one who gets to look good while we have been goofing around all night,” said Darioo and Sansa saw how his arm was resting over the back of Daenerys’ seat.   

            “Fine.” she stood up and the rest followed her, cheering her on. “But I am not going to dance or anything.” 

            She looked for a song and found one that everyone knew. Sansa took a deep breath and waited for the song to start. When the first note came through the speakers, the group yelled and placed their hands on their chest as they felt the song.   

            “ _I’m still alive but I am barely breathing..._ ” she sang the first verse of  _Breakeven_ by The Script. She could hear the other sing alone as the song progressed.  

            Then she turned around, her blue eyes found Dany’s and for one second it was just the two of them. Daenerys laughed a bit nervous as she tried her best to look at her dramatic friends but she could still feel Sansa’s gaze on her.   

            “ _What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always_ _you,/_ _And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK/I'm falling to pieces, yeah/I'm falling to pieces..._ ” Sansa kept singing with all her might and Daenerys had to take a few sips of her beer in order to keep herself composed.   

            Sansa twirled, her dress expanding a bit and her legs moved from side to side as she moved to the rhythm of the song. (So much for not dancing) Her red lips were captivating and her flushed cheeks were getting pinki-er. Daenerys wanted to disappear... to disappear with Sansa.   

            When the song was over, everyone stood up, (except Daenerys, who took her time when she realized what was happening) clapped with vigor and even whistled. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh. She said a few  _thank_ _you_ ’s and sat down next to Ellaria as Oberyn was next.   

            Dany saw how Ellaria was complimenting Sansa for the song and their eyes locked again. Daenerys’ knuckles were turning white.  

             

            When Margaery was done with her shift, she went towards Sansa and waited for her to stand up and fallow her. Marg had dressed and did her makeup and she looked stunning. Daenerys couldn’t help but wonder where were they going.   

            “Friday we are going to do this again!” said Ellaria. “I hope I see you here by then, love.” Sansa smiled, nodded and turned around after saying her goodbyes.  

            When Sansa took her coat and put it on, Daenerys excused herself and called for Sansa.   

            “Yes?”  

            Daenerys opened her arms and they hugged each other. Is this what she should be doing? Doing this type of familiar gestures to become more like family? She knew she shouldn’t keep having these types of feelings but the least she could do is  _try_ to recover what they had before that dreadful night.  

            Sansa closed her eyes, taking in Daenerys’ body. It made her shudder a bit.   

            Daenerys touched Sansa’s cheek and whispered, her breath tickling her ear. “You look so  _beautiful_ , Sansa.” Sansa swallowed her whimper. Then Daenerys broke the hug and smiled. “I hope you have fun tonight.”  

            And then Daenerys turned around and walked towards her friends.   

            Sansa didn’t stand a chance against Daenerys.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think!
> 
> I said this before but I want to make a playlist of songs that remind of Daensa. If you tell me, that would be amazing then put a link to the playlist.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Conversation about running away and being rejected by family because of sexual orientation

            The rest of the night finished with a bang. 

            Sansa had left with Margaery and the first thing Daenerys did was chug down her beer and asked for another one at the bar.  _I just need to drink some more and forget_ , she thought as she massaged her temples. That girl was like a single drop in a very still lake, only the ripples affected Daenerys but the rest of the world—the rest of the water, she realized as she glanced at her friends, laughing, drinking and having a good time, was unbothered by the effects.  

            “Here ya go, love.” said an old lady. Her hair was short and white, a golden rose on each ear with a row of four holes—a memory of where she pierced them when she was young. Her eyes focused a bit on Dany. “You’re the Stark girl! The girl who disappeared!”  

            “Not anymore...” she mumbled taking the bottle.  

            “I thought my granddaughter was talking nonsense. But then again, I’ve been hearing whispers here and there.” Dany raised her gaze, she could no longer focus better.  _I shouldn’t have_ _chugged_ _that beer so fast_ , she thought.   

            “Well, I am not dead,” Dany remembered Olenna when she was younger. She was the only one who would take a broom and kick them out when it was getting late.  

            _You_ _kids_ _better head home! Look at the hour! You bunch of brats!_  Dany and her friends would run away giggling and then head for the gas station. They didn’t need to look at the hour because at precise ten o’clock the broom of doom would come out to hit them.  

            Looking at Olenna made her heartache. She didn’t understand how she could still be on her feet at her age. But seeing her there did brought a smile to her face.  

            “Good for you, dearie.” she smiled, there was a clear resemblance with Margaery. “You kids haven’t changed, huh.”   

            “Don’t say something so depressing,” Daenerys groaned and Olenna chuckled.  

            “What? The lot of you keep me young! And to be honest, I missed you guys. The six of you were like a storm in this town. Well, one of many but you get what I’m saying.” she chuckled again. “But I am glad you are here now—you know, back home.” 

            Daenerys smiled and took a sip of her beer.  

            “Hey, Olenna?”  

            “Hm?”  

            Daenerys bit her lower lip as she tried to convince herself not to ask. She had told Missandei that it wasn’t fair for Sansa to be exposed by other people and be kept in the dark about what happened to Dany but at the same time, she wanted to know. Sansa clearly changed and there were things that took her by surprise.  

            Well, the change is bound to happen but something as throwing a rock at her bakery... the bakery their family loved so much and took care of it for years. It was part of Dany’s life too. She spent countless hours there, looking at Ned and Cat make goods and serve the people of the island. She just wanted to know what drove Sansa to do such a violent thing.  

            “I heard that—umm... someone vandalized the bakery?” Olenna looked at Dany as she took out a beer bottle from the fridge and opened it, giving it to some man.  

            “I wasn’t there when it happened. You will not catch this old lady in the middle of the night.” she smiled at Dany. “But my granddaughter was there. I had to ground her severely because my son was being too nice to her. Sometimes you have to do what’s necessary to keep your loved ones in check.” 

            “Margaery was there?” for some reason that really pissed Dany off. That woman... letting Sansa do something so out of character.  

            Olenna nodded. “She just told me that it was Sansa Stark’s eighteen birthday and they celebrated it a bit at the bar, by then Marg was already an adult so I knew she was going to go a bit crazy, trying to give Sansa a good birthday party. I even told her not to go over the top but you know how kids can be at that age?” Olenna shrugged. “I always tell her that whatever she does, it’s  _her_  responsibility and no one else’s.” 

            “What else did she say?” Olenna hesitated a bit.  

            “I am surprised that no one has mentioned this to you.” 

            “I try not to pry on people’s business but this is something that has been bothering me. I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.” 

            “Oh, child.” Olenna laughed. “Why are you being so serious about something that happened seven years ago? Look, Marg to me and the sheriff what happened. They were just walking down the road and suddenly a rock flew out of nowhere, smashing the glass. But the Stark girl confessed.” 

            Dany looked at her bottle. She was pretty sure that it had to be more to that story but, then again, she knew that she was asking the wrong person. “They must have been pretty drunk, huh.”  

            “Most of them were but Marg and Sansa were pretty sober but...” she leaned over and said in lowering her voice, “they told the police that they were drunk. Marg had to convince Sansa to lie,” she straightened up. “I guess the punishment would have been more severe if the girl did it out of malice, I think.” then she shook her head. “The police here are a bunch of idiots.” 

            Now that raised more questions.  

            “You should ask the Stark girl.” Dany shook her head fast at that.  

            “That’s all right.” the last thing she wanted was for Sansa to know that she knew. “Thanks for the beer and it was nice seeing you still running this place.”  

            Olenna nodded and smiled. 

             

            After her conversation with Olenna, Dany returned to her friends and they continued singing and dancing until Oberyn couldn’t stand anymore. That was the signal for them to call it a night.  

            Ellaria grabbed Oberyn with the help of Daario and they walked through the town.  

            _Highgarden_  bar had a policy that said that if they drink and brought their cars that they should park them in the special parking lot and walked or looked for another ride. It was surrounded by a fence and a metal chain with a padlock. There was no way people could get their cars out of there.  

            So, they walked until they reached the Inn and paid for a one night. 

            Daenerys wanted to sleep with Ellaria but Oberyn wasn’t having any of it. He really insisted that, no matter what, he  _had_  to have Ellaria beside him. It was cheaper sharing a room but now Dany preferred to walk until she reached Missandei’s house. 

            It was nothing against Daario but they had something going on when they were younger and alcohol did bring certain feelings back and Dany didn’t want that. She didn’t want to add something more to this day.  

            Daario turned on the lights and both of them entered. “I am so going to crash,” he said as he kicked his boots off and hanged his coat. Dany followed his lead and sat on the bed where she just looked at her socks for a second before feeling Daario throwing his body on the bed. 

            Dany laid beside him and stared at the ceiling and just laid there like a log. Soon enough she relaxed when she realized that Daario was just sleeping.  _I am so stupid_ , she thought. She was the only one thinking that Daario was going to make a move.  

            But then he spoke, breaking the silence and sending jolts through her body. “Hey, Dany?” 

            “Yes?” 

            “Did you really not know that Jorah had feelings for you?” Dany took a deep breath. That’s one hell of a topic to discuss in their state and at such late hour. 

            “Nop.” 

            “Or is it that you didn’t want to know?” Dany was silent for a second. “I was just wondering.” 

            “Why are you asking this?” 

            Daario turned around and looked at Dany. How many times Daario sneaked into their rooms and laid in her bed at night like this? “I guess I want to know if you really didn’t know. It would make me feel better if you couldn’t notice something so obvious then you couldn't have noticed other things.” Dany glanced at Daario. 

            “Why would that make you feel better?”  _Stop_ , she thought.  _Don’t do this to yourself._  

            Daario scoots a little bit closer. “I’d like to think that this time you know the answer to that question.” Dany lowered her gaze. She could feel Daario’s body heat and after that cold walk, it did felt rather really nice. “Now that I think about it, we never broke up.” 

            “We were never in a relationship,” Daario made an attempt to shrug. “It was a fling. Casual and small.” 

            “Is that what you tell yourself?”  _It was a small fling_ , she repeated. “I guess that's what it was to you...” his fingers moved towards Dany’s arm and caressed it.  

            Then it moved up towards her chin and caressed the corner of her lips. He was looking for approval and the fact that Daenerys didn’t move away while looking straight into his eyes gave him the answer. His lips touched hers and Dany grabbed his shirt. Quickly the kiss deepened and Daario pulled her very close to her body, their lips roaming each other.  

            Then Dany was on top of him and he helped her get her shirt off and she unbuttoned his pants. It was all happening too fast and both of them were dizzy from the sudden movements and the alcohol. Daario wanted to ask about the girlfriend but, as soon as things got serious, he discarded it.  

            If Daenerys didn’t mention it then he won’t either. 

            From the heat of it all, Daenerys moaned but then a pair of blue eyes appeared in her head. Pink lips, long and fiery head, a laugh and tender and pale skin. Why was she thinking of her in a time like this? Why was she remembering the first time that they kissed?  

            What was happening with Daario was pure heat but with Sansa—that night with Sansa was like thunder. It was intimate and scary but they wanted more. With Daario there was nothing there. She was doing this to forget but her memories weren’t letting her.  

            So, Dany let herself immerse herself in the memory of that night and the way Sansa looked tonight. Gods, she looked so beautiful. All she wanted was to cover those shoulders with kisses, to take that dress off, to be together... 

            Daenerys moaned but it wasn’t in pleasure, it was almost of pain. Of frustration. She wished so hard that Daario was Sansa at that moment and it was too much to bear.  

            As they kept grinding on the bed, Daenerys kissed Daario and whispered, “Sansa...” and Daario jerked his head away in confusion. Daenerys realized what she had done and went bright red. “Oh, my gods.” then she scattered on the bed, taking her shirt and putting it on.  

            “Wait, Daenerys!” 

            “I have to get out of here, I am so sorry!” she went to the door, hopping in one leg as she tried to put her boots on. “Please don’t tell anyone!” she was on the verge of tears. 

            “Where are you going? Daenerys! Wait!” Daario tried his best to get his clothes too but he groaned when he got dizzy again and stumbled a bit. He even tripped on his boots when he got out of bed. 

            But it was too late, Dany was already going down the stairs and heading for the door.  

            It was so cold but all she did was run. Run as fast as she could away from what just happened. Her body was hurting, her head was aching but she continued running through the snow of the town, not caring that she had fallen last time by just walking.  

            She really screwed it this time.  

            Now all she had to do was to take her drunk ass to Missandei’s. That’s it! March straight up those steep roads, at two in the morning, in the middle of winter while drunk and probably on the road to a hangover. Daenerys laughed at her own joke and then stopped and threw up.  

            Daenerys fell on her knees, the gravel digging and hurting her hands.  

            The cold was unbearable and she could hardly feel her face.  

            Was she going to die at the side of a road because she uttered the wrong name? What kind of deadline would that be? Now the rumors will be true! Daenerys died. Yey for her! Yey for the locals! 

            Then she saw a bright light coming near her. “This is it... time to meet my parents.” 

            But then someone screamed her name and slammed the car door. “Daenerys!? What the ever-loving fuck!?” 

            “Oh, great. It’s Margaery... I should just die already.”  

            “It’s bellow thirty degrees!” she went to Daenerys and grabbed her arm. “Get up! Get up!” 

            Daenerys stumbled a bit and took her arm back. “I can do this on my own.” 

            “Where are you going? Where are your friends? What is happening!?” 

            “None of your business.”  

            “Get in the car.” 

            “No.” Margaery Dany’s arm by force and dragged her to her car. “ _No!_ ” 

            “I will not have your death on my pretty little conscious! Get in!” she then opened the back door and pushed Dany in. “What is the matter with you!?” she said as she put her seatbelt on, shivering but Dany didn’t answer. “Seriously, you know how scary it is to see a person dragging themselves at this hour!? You almost gave me a heart attack.” that made Dany smile. “I am taking you to Missandei’s.” 

            “No! I don’t want her seeing me like this. Anywhere but there.”  

            “You are in no condition to be making demands, Daenerys!” 

            “Where is Sansa?” 

            “She is at her house. Where do you want me to—” 

            “Where did you guys go?" 

            “You are asking too many questions.” 

            “I want to know.” 

            “Why?” 

            “Because I am sick and tired of not knowing what is happening in that girl’s life!” she screamed, frustrated. “I know I ran away for ten fucking years but it just makes me uncomfortable and—and  _angry_  that people know more about her than  _me_! It’s like I am looking at a stranger! I used to know so much about her but now—but now...!” she was panting now.  

            There was silence for a moment until Margaery spoke, “You know you are being incredibly unreasonable and stupid, right?” Daenerys sniffed. “How the hell you think she is feeling?” 

            “What?” 

            “Oh, my gods... look, I already know what happens between the two of you—let's get that out of the way, shall we? The whole kiss and bed situation? Yeah, I’ve heard that story come out of Sansa’s mouth a million times so the secret it out!” 

            Dany was speechless. 

             “You  _left_  her, Daenerys. Left her all alone! And then you suddenly appeared out of nowhere with unknown intentions. You only spent  _one_  night alone with her. One! And I bet you only spoke about the good things and sugar coated everything else but I’ve been there for her—I am still there for her. Do not expect her to spill these ten years because she won't! Every time she sees you it hurts her so much but you are too ignorant to even see that!” Margaery was gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white. 

            Daenerys just sat there in silence. “What are you saying?” she said, confused. 

            “I am seriously going to punch you—I swear to the gods! You are being such a crybaby! If you want to know about Sansa then just ask her—wait, no! You know what? Stay away from her! All you do is mess with her head!” 

            “I haven’t done anything!” 

            “That’s what you think, missy.” 

            Daenerys just sat there, processing the information. She was... hurting Sansa? 

            Would she dare ask it? “Is... Sansa  _in love_  with me?” Margaery looked at Daenerys through the review mirror.  

            “Seriously, Daenerys... gosh. No wonder you almost died at the side of the road. It’s nature getting rid of your moronic gene pool.” but then she stopped when she heard Daenerys crying. “What now?”  

            “Everything was a lie...” she whispered.  

            “What?” 

            “I thought that she felt so guilty that she didn’t want to see me again.” Margaery looked back but then parked her car. “Where are we?” 

            “My house. Come on, you need something to drink.” 

             

            Margaery ordered Daenerys to take a shower and gave her some pajamas for her to be comfortable until she washed her clothes. They stank of vomit, alcohol, and dirt—a well know smell at the bar but she would rather die than bring that to her house.  

            When Dany stepped out, Margaery had already made tea for both of them.  

            “Let’s continue our conversation.” Daenerys sat at the edge of the couch while Margaery lifted her feet and made herself comfortable. “You said that everything was a lie.” 

            Daenerys was sobering up so now there was no reason to tell her anything. “I was drunk. Ignore my blabbering.” 

            Margaery raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her tea. “Don’t be that person, it’s not cute. Do you want to me ask about that story or the one that made you do your crazy hike?” Daenerys swallowed a bit and took a deep breath. 

            There was no way she was going to tell Margaery the incident with Daario. “Will you promise me that you won’t tell Sansa?” Margaery nodded while she took a sip of her tea. 

            Daenerys took a deep breath. No one knew about this, not even Missandei and she wasn’t even sure why she was going to tell Margaery. Maybe it was time to get this off her chest... all the pain and betrayal. After seeing  _her_ still ignoring Dany after all this time, the person that raised her as if she was her own daughter and show no remorse... still pains her.  

            “The night that I ran away, I had little money for the ferry and I only brought a few things with me. A stupid suitcase with like one pair pant, three shirts, a couple of panties, bras, and socks—you get it. Well, I was sitting on one of the benches, waiting and crying. I was so, so scared.”  

            Margaery just listened. That was the only thing she could do right now.  

            “You wouldn’t believe the things they said to me...” Margaery knew because Sansa told her in vivid details but she let Dany go on. “Anyway, it was getting pretty late and then I heard...” it was very hard to get this out, to remember it all. “someone calling my name. I started crying with  _joy_. I thought they came back to get me. To get me back home but I was so wrong, so dead wrong.” 

            “Oh, gods...” 

            “Ms. Stark was there and I stood up, ready to apologize, ready to endure whatever punishment she had ready for me but... but... she handed me an envelope with ten hundred-dollar bills.” 

            “Fuck.” 

            “She told me that Sansa made herself clear that she didn’t want to see me because she felt so much shame and that she couldn’t do that to her daughter. These are her exact words,  _I can’t allow someone who’s sick to come back to my house. I am sorry Daenerys but you brought this on yourself and I am so disappointed that you made Sansa do something so disgusting._  Then she placed the envelope on the bench and left me all alone.” Margaery’s eyes couldn’t be any wider because she knew—she knew that Ms. Stark was lying. 

            Sansa never said anything like that. 

            For the first time, Marg felt bad for this girl.  

            “I can’t believe Ms. Stark would do something so cruel...” Margaery placed her teacup down and then scoot over Daenerys and gave her a hug.  

            “Umm...” Daenerys felt awkward and patted her back. 

            “I am so sorry that that happened to you,” she squeezed. “I had no idea.” 

            “How... would you?” she let go. How quickly this girl changed! One moment she was cursing her and now she was comforting her.  

            “Ugh! You poor girl!” 

            “Okay, but I am over it now. It was a long time ago.” Margaery shook her head. 

            “Whatever you say but that kind of thing stays with you. No wonder you don’t want to see things that are clearly in front of you. You are terrified! It’s better to be ignorant than see the harsh reality and that moment confirmed everything.” 

            “You are looking to hard into things.” Marg shrugged. “Look, I am tired—thank you for the tea.” 

            “I wonder what Sansa would say—or do if—” 

            “You promised! There is no reason for her to know?” 

            “How is not telling her that her mother is a sociopath, not a good reason? Gods... how much self-respect do you have?” to that, Daenerys stood up. 

            “Do you want her to suffer more? It’s her  _mother_!” 

            “She was your mother too.” 

            “Ugh. You sound like Missandei...” 

            “Look, fine I won’t say anything but she does deserve to know. Sooner or later the truth will come out.” 

            “Can I just... crash?” Margaery nodded and stood up. “Good night,” 

            “Yeah. Yeah.” 

             

            The next morning Daenerys woke up from her phone ringing and the smell of coffee.  

            A headache was killing her—well, the consecutive headaches due to the hangovers were killing her. She really needed to take a break from all this alcohol. There was still a week to go so she decided to take it easy until the crazy Friday she promised to herself she was going to give to Missandei and Gray.  

            “Hello?” 

            “Oh, gods! You’re alive!” it was Missandei. “I got a very scary text from Daario! What the hell happened!” 

            Daenerys groaned loudly. “I’ll explain everything but... I was so close to sleeping with Daario.” there were two gasps. One from Missandei and one from Margaery. That made Daenerys get up quick. 

            There were Margaery and Sansa in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. “Well that answers one question,” said Margaery. “Good morning,” 

            “Good... morning.” 

            Sansa placed her mug down and took another one. She walked towards Daenerys and placed it down on the table next to the couch. “Drink up,”  

            “Th-Thank you.” 

            “So, you guys went crazy last night?” she said sitting down and Daenerys couldn’t look at her in the eye.  

            “Seems so,” 

            “Well, I came here to pick you up and take you to Missandei’s so...” Daenerys took the coffee and drink it a little bit too quickly. “I’ll take you there and then I’m going to work.” 

            “I’ll... dress up and finish this in the bathroom. Where are my clothes?” Margaery pointed at the other side table and Daenerys stood up and took them. “It will only take a second.” 

            When Daenerys was out of reach, Sansa covered her face with her hands. “Why did you call me? You were the one who told me to move on and here you are making me listen to these things.” 

            “In my defense, I didn’t know that little shenanigan happened. She wouldn’t tell me. All I know is that I saw her at the side of the road and puking. Plus...” Margaery looked away for a second. She did promise that she wouldn't say anything but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t push her friend into the direction of the truth. Sansa still deserved to know. “I’ve come to the realization that maybe—just maybe... you’re an advantage.” 

            “What nonsense are you saying?” 

            “That there is a possibility that you... and Daenerys...” 

            “What caused for this sudden change of opinion?” Sansa looked at her friend with suspicion. “What happened last night?” 

            “There are things that I cannot say because there are not mine to disclose—what?” 

            “I don’t like secrets.” 

            “But they are not mine to say, okay? You have to learn to live with that.” 

            “Anyway, you’re saying that there might be a possibility? Didn’t you hear what she said? She clearly is thinking about other people other than me. I don’t want to keep filling my head with hope.” 

            “We all make mistakes, Sansa. Don’t hold it against her. Would you at least try? That girl is a walking wall and I know that’s not your job but if you want to be with her or  _do_  something with her then you have the perfect weapon to destroy it.” 

            Sansa sighed, “What weapon are you talking about?” 

            “Your body,” she smirked and Sansa rolled her eyes.  

            “Shut up, she has a girlfriend...” Was Daenerys a cheater? 

            “I’m ready, sorry for the wait,” said Daenerys drinking the remaining of her coffee. “Thank you for letting me stay,” 

            “Any time! It’s always a pleasure to see you in such a state.” Marg smiled and Daenerys wondered if telling her that story was a bad idea. 

             

            The ride to Missandei’s house was silent and awkward.  

            Sansa couldn’t help but wonder why Daenerys would do such a thing when she was in a relationship. Was she really that kind of person? She guessed that since they had a history that there were going to be some sort of tension but Sansa didn’t realize that it was to that extent... and it really bothered her.  

            No, it made her hate herself because she couldn’t help but to ask,  _why not me?_  Why did it have to be that man? She really needs to go get professional help.  

            “I know this is none of my business but... aren’t you in a relationship already?”  

            Daenerys tensed up and glanced for a few seconds at Sansa. “I guess I should clear up that lie.” 

            “Huh?” 

            “I broke up with Yara—that's her name, way before I came here. She is the reason why I came here, to be honest. I just needed to get out of there.” Sansa was trying to keep her focus on the road but the sudden news shocked her. 

            “But... mom and dad told me...” 

            “I figured they did... I told them because I didn’t... I didn’t want them to think I was coming here for  _you_.” Gods, that hurt so much. “I came to apologize and I didn’t want them to freak out. I had to lie to them.” 

            “That was—That was unnecessary.” she was trying to contain her anger. 

            “I just wanted to make things easier for them,” 

            “They are full fledge adults! They can handle themselves!” the sudden rise in tone took Dany by surprise. “All this time it was a lie...” Dany looked at Sansa who looked annoyed but relieved.  

            At that moment Daenerys got a piece of the conversation with Margaery on their way to her house. If Sansa was indeed in love with her... gods, now things made sense. Would she  _try_  with her? Her original plan was to get her family back and try to restore what they had lost but now... was it worth it? Was it worth ignoring her feelings that she has towards Sansa for a mother that didn’t love her, for siblings that don’t remember her and for a father who just stays silent when things get tough?  

            What a fool she was.  

            A truly pathetic fool. 

            “I am sorry,” 

            Sansa took a moment to answer. “For what?” 

            “For everything.”  

            But in the end Daenerys wasn’t going to stay there forever, was she? She had a life in the mainland that was waiting for her. Would she risk it all? Would she get rid of the guilt she had been carrying all these years?  

            When they arrived at Missandei’s house, Daenerys took a moment and looked at Sansa, who didn’t look at her. She was angry, very angry. “Well, I’ll see you around then.” then she got out and watched how Sansa drove away... gosh, she really was a coward. 

            As soon as she entered the house, she was flooded with questions by Missandei and some by Gray. It was still early so they were still on the process of getting ready.  

            “What do you mean you almost slept with Daario?” asked Missandei and Gray was behind her, waiting for an explanation. Dany guessed that he heard his wife rant and got immersedse in the whole drama. 

            “It was a mistake... we were both drunk and shearing a bed.” Missandei raised her arms and let them fall hard.  

            “How the hell did that happened?” then Daenerys explained everything. “But why did you run out of there so fast? Girl, you could have  _died_! Good thing Margaery found you!” 

            Daenerys sat down and fallowed with her eyes the parents of two three-year-old trying to them ready. “When we were... well, you know, I said—” she bit her lower lip. “I said another person’s name.” Gray gasped.  

            “You did not!” he took his attention for a second causing his little girl to run away. “Come here!” 

            “What name?” asked Missandei and Daenerys looked at her and raised her eyebrow making her best friend gasp. “Holly shh...” she stopped herself. “Holly molly!” 

            “I don’t know what to do now!” she covered her face with her hands and let out a groan. “I hope he forgets everything.” 

            “Oh, honey I highly doubt it.” Dany groaned again. Then there was a knock on the door. Missandei and Daenerys exchanged glances at each other. “Who could that be at this hour?” when she opened the door, she let out a very surprised, “Ms. Stark? Good morning.” 

            “Good morning, I just came here to talk to Daenerys—ah, good morning.” 

            “Good morning,” 

            “I am on my way to town to do some errands and Ned asked me to ask you if you would grace us with your presence tonight around six, for dinner.” she smiled but it looked forced. Then Missandei had to excuse herself to help her husband with the little devils. Quickly the smile dropped. “You don’t have to come.” 

            “But Ned said—” 

            “ _I said_ , you don’t have to come.” the way Cat looked at her made it all clear.  

            Talking to Margaery about what happened with Ms. Stark did help. Now that it was out of her system, she could now face it head on and she wasn’t scare anymore. This time Daenerys wasn’t the one who had things to lose if something were to happen since she made it pretty easy for Dany to have nothing.  

            Daenerys took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. She was cold but that wasn’t stopping her. “I don’t understand why are you so insisting on me not going. It’s just a dinner and I did made myself clear about my intentions when I visit your house.” Cat’s face was stoic but there was something reflecting in those eyes. “Are you perhaps  _afraid_  of something, Ms. Stark?”  

            Cat inhaled sharply. “I have no clue what you are talking about,” 

            “Let me be clearer,” Dany could feel all those bottled up emotions coming up but she would let them out so far. Not now, not this early and not in Missandei’s house. “are you perhaps afraid that Ned would find out how I managed to survive on my own for someone in my situation? I told him that I left with the money I earned but we both know that’s not true.” 

            “You rotten—you wouldn’t dare.” she said through her teeth and Dany shrugged.  

            “I’ll tell you what, I will think about it.” Dany smiled. “Now, I hope you have a good day, Ms. Stark.” then Daenerys entered the house and sat on the couch, her knees trembling and her heart was beating a million miles per hour.  

            Did she just confronted Ms. Stark?  

            Daenerys started laughing. She couldn’t believe she did it! And it felt so good! 

            Missandei rushed to the living room with her keys on her hands, “You okay?" Daenerys nodded, her back being swallowed by the couch. “Well, you have the spear key so I’ll see you later.” with that, she left with her family. 

             

            Daenerys worked all day, getting calls from his brother every time to make sure she was ready. It was frustrating and annoying but it was still work. It felt so much like being chained down and now, that she was so far away, she could still feel it and it just made her wonder if it was worth it. But, alas, the world runs on money. 

            Around four thirty she heard a knock on the door.  

            When she opened it, she let out an involuntary gasp. Daario was standing there with a serious face and a bit angry. Before he could say anything, she invited him in and closed the door.  

            “Before you say anything,” said Dany going to the dining room, sitting down and closing her laptop. “I know I did something very wrong and for that—” 

            “I don’t care that you said another person’s name—it fucking happens all the time but, dude... I was so fucking worried! I don’t have your phone number! I don’t know where you went and I couldn’t even think properly. You know what kind of faces my students made when they saw me this morning? I looked like a hobo and not in the hot disheveled way!”  

            They looked at one another for a second and then they laughed. “Oh, gods... I am so sorry.” 

            Then he touched her hand. “I don’t pretend that you tell me what’s going on inside that head of yours and I...” he squeezed a bit. “and I know that I can’t hope for something between us and, to be honest, it fucking hurts but I’m a big boy. But please, next time just think before you act. It was very cold last night.” 

            Daenerys took her other hand and placed it on top of his. “I know I acted very stupid and I wish... I really wish that... between us...” 

            “I know.” he smiled and then leaned back on the chair. “So, Sansa?” 

            Daenerys sighed and blushed. “It’s a very long story.” 

            “I got time.” 

             

            After Daenerys told Daario her odyssey, he insisted that she should definitely go over to the Stark’s and have dinner. That she had an upper hand and, even though her plan isn’t to cause any sort of problem, she should enjoy that little bit of power. It’s what Ms. Starks deserve.  

            “I can even take you there, I have no plans so I can just drop you off.”  

            Daenerys hesitated for a moment but he insisted. “Fine, just give me like an hour or so to get ready.” 

            After she took a shower, she debated what she would wear. Would she make a statement or leave it for the Christmas dinner? She guessed she should go a  _little_  bit sophisticated so she took her dark blue, long sleeved, round collar tartan dress, thin tights, and put it all on and let her long hair loose and parted to the side, then she did her makeup and sprayed a bit of perfume.  

            Now that she realized it, she didn’t have anything to wear for Christmas. Dany guessed that she could just go with Missandei; she knew that her best friend wouldn’t say no that since last time Dany couldn’t go to the mall with her.  

            When she came out, Daario stood up and sighed. 

            “This is going to be harder than I thought...” to that, Dany frowned but Daario quickly said, “Ignore what I said. Let’s go.” 

            When they arrived to the Stark’s, Daario told her that she already had his phone number and that if anything happens that Dany should just call him. She really appreciated that but Dany felt like she would be taking advantage of him and that wasn’t fair. Both of them were clear on what grounds they were but it's time for a little bit of space... well, until Friday, of course. 

            With every step she took on the snow, it felt heavier and heavier. It was as if she was entering a wolf’s den where the alpha could in any moment pounce and devour her. But she swallowed hard and knock on the door. Daario was still waiting in his car, a small request that Dany had asked.  

            She looked back and he smiled a bit.  

            When the door opened, Daenerys moved her head and saw a surprised Sansa, her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing tight, washout jeans and a plaid buttoned up sweatshirt with a constrat hoodie. Dany was really overdressed. 

            “Dany?” 

            Daenerys smiled and let out a sigh when she said, “Sansa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is a bit boring but this is what came out.
> 
> I really hope I don't disappoint any of you.
> 
> Hopefully, one or two more chapters and the fic is done.
> 
> Tell me what you think!

            Ned smiled as he saw Daenerys taking off her coat and hanging it on the rack by the door. He placed the bowl filled with salad and walked towards her. Catelyn looked shocked and angry as she peered towards the entry and like that she disappeared to another room of the house. 

            “Daenerys!” he exclaimed. It was rare for Ned to show this much excitement but it did make Dany smile. It was getting hard to breath at that point. There was something inside—a mixture of excitement and fear and she had to let out a long breath in order for her to function. “I was told you weren’t coming.”

            “I figured something out,” she smiled politely as she noticed that Sansa wasn’t looking at her and walked away from them.

            “Come on in, we were just about to serve.” he placed a hand on her back and pushed her slightly.

            It didn’t matter that this was the second time she had been inside the house, it still took her by surprise the fact that it had changed so much. What didn’t though, was the feeling of alienation it gave her. This wasn’t her home anymore, there wasn’t an inch of familiarity. It  _screamed_ get out, you don’t belong here and never will. It made feel a bit uncomfortable. Not the fact of what she perceived but how much it fought to look like a place where a happy family lived.

            _Be strong, please, be strong_ , the thought as she walked towards the dining room.  _I’ll just eat, make small talk and then head back. That's it!_ As Dany stopped to look at the rest of the family, she saw new eyes, eyes that didn’t recognize her, eyes that were confused by her presence, eyes that wouldn’t look at her and eyes that didn’t want her here.

            Only Eddard Stark was the one who wanted her there. Was that enough?

            But it was too late now; there was no way she would embarrass herself like that. 

            “We are having  _Creamy Salmon Linguini_ ,” said Ned while pulling the chair back for Dany and then to his wife. “so, don’t hold back.” 

            “Thank you,”

            The dinner was quite quiet. 

            Daenerys knew that it was because of her. The food was delicious—nothing less from Cat but she couldn’t enjoy it as much as she wanted to. She didn’t care that Cat wasn’t acknowledging her—that wasn’t surprising but she couldn’t understand why Sansa wasn’t looking at her. Why wasn’t she looking at her?

            Suddenly Daenerys’ phone began to ring and she quickly took it from her purse that hanged from the edge of the chair. She  _tsk_ -ed her tongue and silenced it after apologizing. Cat took a glimpsed of the screen and saw the name  _Yara_  and it raised a few questions in her head. Why would she react that way towards a person she is in a relationship with? 

            There was one way that Sansa was going to look at her and Dany hated herself for what she was about to ask. “Did you guys also remodel the windows of the bakery?” she took a sip from her wine and she noticed how Sansa’s eyes flickered to her while Ned and Cat tensed up a bit. A normal guest wouldn’t notice such a thing but Dany wasn’t just anyone. “I mean, the lettering and design of the name are quite different.”

            “It’s the same lettering,” stated Cat. “nothing has changed.”

            “Oh,” Daenerys nodded. “my mistake. It’s been so long.”

            “Quite,” said Cat taking a bite of her food. 

            “But we had to fix the window,” said Arya. “Someone threw a rock to it, made quite the mess.” Daenerys raised her eyebrows in a fake surprise. 

            “Oh,” Daenerys fought with all her might not to look at Sansa but she could feel those icy blue eyes on her. “who could have done that? The people in this island love the bakery.”

            “It was just some random drunk teenagers. We fixed it quickly.”

            “Like nothing happened,” Daenerys took a sip from her wine again and the conversation stopped there. 

            Arya didn’t understand why the air was so heavy and she knew that her parents and sister were hiding something from her. “So, Daenerys how do you know mom and dad?” Daenerys looked at Arya a bit surprised and then looked at Ned.

            How could she answer that when it was obvious that they hadn’t taken the time to explain to the younger one? “They helped me when I was a kid.” she smiled. “I owe them quite a lot if I am being honest.”

            Ned took a deep breath and looked at Arya, “It’s more than that but I’ll explain it later, honey.” Cat shifted a bit in her seat. “Do you have plans for New Years?” 

            “I am pretty sure she has plans with her girlfriend or something like that,” quickly said Cat and Daenerys chuckled. Oh, Catelyn, not even in your own home can you hide your true colors. 

            “My brother always organizes a party with his clients and other important people—to boast and stuff.” then she shrugged, “You know how architects can be. Anyways, he wants me to be there—he has this crazy idea about family and he believes that that makes us more “approachable”.” she quoted with her fingers and then took a bite of her linguini and sighed as if that was a wild idea. 

            “Crazy how?” asked Ned, interested in what she was saying.

            “Family should be trusted above anything and should always be together,” Ned made a face as he took another bite. This wasn’t the Viserys he remembered at the funeral. What made him change his mind? 

            “That doesn’t sound crazy at all,” smiled Catelyn at his children. 

            “Really?” said Daenerys glancing at her. “It’s quite new to me, actually.” Cat knew that this girl was playing with her. Nothing boiled her blood more than someone disrespecting her in her own home. The home she worked so hard to maintain. 

            “Well, I am glad that you’ve been spending time with your real family,” Cat smiled politely. 

            Daenerys lost her appetite. She couldn’t bear to take another bite and she felt like the minutes were moving slowly, making this experience hellish. Of course, Daenerys knew the type of treatment she would get from her only maternal figure. To think that years ago she would come to her running, after a long day of school and hug her tightly, showing her the drawings she had made. 

            Cat would act like it was the most beautiful drawing she had ever seen and then pin it with a magnet on the fridge next to Sansa’s. Where was that love? Did Cat just acted like a caring mother and not feel anything towards her? Why was she so stubborn about it? Daenerys came all the way here to apologize but Cat never addressed what she actually did at the docks those ten years ago? 

            Did she know that she did something horrible but didn’t care?

            Or does she believe she didn’t do anything wrong from the beginning?

            If only it didn’t hurt anymore. If only she would just take this hope away and incinerate it with the hate she wished she had. Daenerys had the upper hand but she wouldn’t do that to Sansa or to even Ned. She just wasn’t that type of person. To think that the people who thought her about values and morality were the same people who shunned and abandon her. 

            Daenerys had enough. 

            She placed her fork down and cleaned her mouth with her napkin.

            “Oh, I wish I could say that, Cat.”

            Not Mrs. Stark. Not Catelyn. It felt like she was talking to anybody at this point. The way she shortened her name felt like she was cutting something else. 

            Daenerys continued, “My  _real_  family will be quite busy during New Year's.” she smiled as she saw Cat about to say something. “Missandei and Gray already have plans with their children, Ellaria and Oberyn decided to take a road trip to King’s Landing and see the fireworks with their daughter while Daario is staying to spend it time with his parents. They all have their things, I have mine.”

            Cat scoffed at that. “That is not a family. They are just your friends.” 

            “You are quite wrong there, Cat.” there was a bit of defiance there and Cat wanted to scold her as if she was still a child that lived there but that would mean accepting that Daenerys had some sort of control and power over her. “A family isn’t only a mother, a father and their offspring,” to that she chuckled as if Cat said the silliest thing in the world. 

            Or the most closeminded. 

            “It could be two fathers or two mothers,” Cat tensed up. “It can be a single parent or grandparents or even aunts or uncles raising someone. It can also be a group of people that accept you no matter what. No judgement—well, unless they are a serial killer,” Arya and Bran chuckled at that. “All my friends have provided me with unconditional love and support emotionally, if it needed be, economically—good thing I am working and not on the streets, right?” Ned massaged his forehead and shook his head. “That would be crazy, right?” 

            And the tears were starting to come out. The last thing she needed was to show all of them how broken she still was. How broken they made her. Not anymore.

            With that, Daenerys stood up. “The food was delicious, Cat. I wouldn’t expect less from you. Thank you for inviting me and having me for dinner.” 

            Sansa was about to get up but Ned beat her to it. He threw the napkin on the table and let out a sharp breath as he walked past his wife. He caught up to her as she was taking her phone out to call Daario.

            “Daenerys, wait.” But Dany wasn’t interested in what we wanted to say. As much as she loved Eddard Stark, she had enough. “Can we talk?”

            “We said enough,”

            Ned walked around her and could see that Dany was holding her tears. “Please,” he pleaded. “Let’s go to my study, do me this small favor.” Dany looked at him and ended the call. She placed her phone back inside her purse and hanged it on the coat rag.

            They walked towards the second floor and they passed the room that it was once hers. She stopped and touched the new door and noticed that it was half opened. It was Rickon's room now. She noticed that the marks of her height where Ned made every year were gone. There was no evidence of how much she had grown in that house. Dany even questioned what did they do with all her stuff.

            Ned noticed and waited for her. 

            When they entered, he motioned her to sit down. 

            “I didn’t mean for this to happen,”

            “You never mean for  _anything_  to happen, Ned.” he looked down.

            “I know that I have caused you a lot of pain, we already talked about this when you came for the first time and I am sorry. I am sorry that Cat acted like that.”

            Daenerys wanted to scream at him but what good would that do? 

            “Ned, I am so  _tired_. Part of me knew that this visit wouldn’t end on good terms. At least not with the whole family—Arya still doesn’t remember me! Why is that? What are you all trying to hide? I am not a stain that you are all so desperately trying to cover. It wasn’t the fact that I turned out being the way that I am... you all—no,  _you_  are ashamed of what you did to me. Cat doesn’t care about me. She  _hates_  me and there is nothing in this world that can change my mind about that.” 

            Now the tears were rolling down. 

            All she wanted to do was to get up and leave, buy the first ticket out of this place and never look back.

            “I never meant to hurt any of you but you made sure to scar me for life. You are treating me like I am a delicate teacup with a few cracks but I am more than that—yes, I am hurt and broken but I made sure to pick up the pieces and built myself up. Viserys might be an asshole, shallow and a narcissistic of a brother but he gave me an education and a job. I thought I could get all of you back, but... I don’t want to be part of this family anymore.”

            “Please, don’t say that.” he pleaded again, his eyes getting misty. 

            “Ned, I loved you as a father, I loved Cat as a mother but as soon as the  _only_  problem that I ever gave you happened, you all stopped viewing me as a daughter and more as a girl that you all did a favor. That’s the ugly truth and this is the end.”

            “Daenerys, I felt horrible for what I did and I wanted you back! Cat doesn’t hate you! She even volunteered to look for you!” Dany made a shocked face. 

            “What?”

            “I went to the gas station and she went to the docks but when I saw that she was alone, I was heartbroken.” he covered his eyes as his shoulders quivered. “You were gone and I didn’t know where to look.”

            Daenerys gasped and covered her mouth. 

            “Ned...” she whispered as she stood up. Seeing him like this made it all so much more difficult. “I didn’t come here to cause any one of you trouble or anything of the sort. Some might think I came here for revenge but that’s not me.”

            Ned looked up, “What are you saying?” he said confused.

            “Ask your wife what really happened on the docks. Tell her that if she doesn’t, I will.” Daenerys turned around and opened the door. 

            Ned called out to her but she was quick. 

            She hurried down the stairs and saw that Cat was walking away from the coat hanger. Daenerys didn’t look at her as she took her coat and her purse and walked out of that house. As soon as her boots touched the snow, she took out her phone and dialed Daario’s number. It rang and rang but then Sansa called for her. Dany cursed at her immediate response to that girl.

            “Please tell me you are not going to walk all the way to Missandei’s.” Daenerys kept walking. 

            “No. I am calling Daario to pick me up.”

            “I can take you there!” Sansa yelled. She was shivering as she jogged towards and Daenerys stopped. “I can... I can take you there,” she repeated, panting.

            “Get inside! It’s freezing!”

            “You don’t need to call him. I can take you there,” it was already dark and Sansa was shaking like a leaf. 

            “Fine! Fine! Go get your coat! I’ll wait here.” Dany urged her as she hangs up. 

            Quickly Sansa ran back, put her coat on and took her keys. Her mother wasn’t present to even bother and question where she was going. Only Arya and Bran cleaning the table and talking with each other. They probably were curious and confused about the whole dinner thing but Sansa didn’t have time for that. 

            When both girls entered the car, Sansa blasted the heat and rubbed her hands together roughly, trying to warm them up. 

            The ride was a bit quiet. The urgency of Sansa wasn’t there anymore so Dany didn’t know what to say—well, she really didn’t want to speak after what just happened but it was somewhat expected. 

            But she had to say something because she noticed that Sansa wasn’t taking the route to Missandei’s house when she missed a turn. 

            “Where are we going?” but she already got the answer when Dany saw that Sansa parked in one of the pumps of the gas station that she knew so well.

            “I’ll be right back,” she got out, jogged away and entered.

            Daenerys pressed her head against the cold glass of the window and let the memories come back. There was one time on her seventeenth birthday, her friends came with a chocolate cake and some candles that spelled  _You’re Old_  in different colors. She pushed Oberyn with her hand as he started talking like an old lady and each one took a plastic fork and ate it. 

            She laughed because all of them had to skip school because of a stomach ache. Maybe they shouldn’t have drunk that much that night. Well, it was her birthday after all and one of Jorah’s present was a ten pack of beer, which they drank behind the gas station. 

            “Here,” said Sansa as she tossed Dany a can of beer. She had the other five on a plastic bag and drove to the back of the gas station. Daenerys looked at it and then at Sansa. “Cheers,” she tapped her can on Daenerys’ (after taking it out of the bag) and then opened it.

            Daenerys looked at it. “What’s this for?”

            Sansa took a sip, “I figured you need it.” 

            “Ah.” she opened it and took a big gulp. First Sansa wasn’t looking at her and then she was being considerate. It’s amazing how that girl’s mind changes like the seasons. 

            “Would it make a difference if I apologize,” Daenerys let out a long breath. People keep apologizing but nothing changes. That’s what bothered her. 

            “For what?” she took another sip.

            “Mom,”

            “Look, Sansa...” Daenerys leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She really was tired of all of this. “I really don’t want to talk about it. I just want to sleep and move on.”

            Sansa bit her lip. “Can I ask you a question?" Daenerys nodded. “Who told you about the bakery?” there was no point in lying.

            “Oberyn told me,”

            “How much do you know?” Daenerys looked at Sansa still with her head pressed back. “Hm,” Sansa wished that it was her who told Dany but it didn’t surprise her that someone already told her. “I can’t believe that you brought it up at the table...” 

            “If I am being completely honest,” Daenerys didn’t have to lose anything anymore. “I did it because you weren’t looking at me.” Sansa slowly looked at her, her neck getting hot and her breath stuck on her throat. “I knew you were angry at me,”

            Sansa cleared her throat and took another sip. “You sure know how to play dirty,” to that, Dany chuckled. “and what did you expect? All you’ve been doing is lying. I didn’t know you didn’t want to be as far from me as possible.”

            “I don’t.” both girls’ heart was beating fast and they just stayed silent for a moment, drinking and opening a new can. “What I don’t know is why you did it.”

            “The bakery?” Sansa scoffed and looked at the ceiling of her car. “I was very angry. I have... anger issues.”

            “You don’t say,” both of them chuckled at that. 

            But then Sansa’s smile dropped. “Margaery wanted me to have a good birthday so she took me around town to have some fun with some of her friends. I wasn’t in the mood for drinking even if they insisted. We were walking down the road and I saw the bakery and...” Sansa took a big gulp this time. For courage. “I felt like all the anger and disappointment and heartbreak just overflowed and... I took this big rock—bigger than my hand and all I wanted was to make it disappear.”

            Daenerys gripped her can as she listened. 

            “Mom had Rickon, the house was renovated but the bakery was the only thing that didn’t change. I guess I was desperate for me to move on but I couldn’t.” Sansa looked at Daenerys with tired eyes, “Whatever that happened between us, I was sadder that I had lost a family member. We grew up together, we went to the same school, ate from the same table... I could see my reflection on the glass, all alone, feeling guilty and self-pity for what I did—I hated seeing me reflected there like that and the next thing I knew I was throwing the rock. Marg tried to stop me but it was too late. I can still hear how the pieces fell on the ground.”

            Dany wanted to say something but what could she say to that? 

            “Of course, Marg friend’s bolted. She even tried to drag me out but I told the police what happened—well, Marg ordered me to say that I was drunk. My family punished more than the police, I even made mom cry but it felt so  _good._ ” Sansa smiled. “I would do it again, you know. I don’t regret it.” Daenerys didn’t smile. Then Sansa laughed hard. “That was embarrassing to say if I am being honest. Sorry to hit you with all this mess.”

            “Don’t say that,” Dany said as she shook her head. “Thank you for telling me.”

            “Not sure what difference would that make either way.” 

            Daenerys wanted to grab her hand, hug her, kiss her cheek, tell her everything was alright but she knew that would be no good. For either of them. Neither of these two girls has ever gotten a good closure and it would feel like moving backward if she would ever touch her like that. 

            “Well, now I have to see where I am going to spend Christmas,” Sansa looked at Dany with pitiful eyes. To have her go through this holiday without a family just pained her. “I think I am going to stay here until the weekend and head back to the mainland.” 

            Sansa wanted to cry but swallowed her pain. This was inevitable. No matter how much she wanted to forget that Dany had another life over there, it didn’t mean that it won’t happen. She will leave this island again, leave Sansa again with all this love and all these unvoiced feelings she had been carrying for ten years. 

            “Hey,” she whispered and Daenerys looked at her. “want to spend it with me?”

            “Huh?”

            “After tonight there is no way I want to be in that house and if you are not there...” she trailed off, her cheeks turning a pink hue. Her blue eyes didn’t fall on her but there was something there. Maybe she knew that Daenerys would read her like a book.

            “It’s better if you spend it with your family,”

            “Oh, would you just stop it already?” Sansa covered her face with her hands and let out a grunt and Dany looked at her quite surprised. “Would you just give me this? This is our first Christmas together after years, my family is not going anywhere and they have no right to demand me anything.”

            “Sansa...”

            “Look, you are leaving—you made that very clear but we haven’t done anything together other than sing a few songs and drink. I want to have a proper festive day with you. That’s all. Please, just give this to me.” 

            “But we have Friday to celebrate. Everyone will be there and you  _and_  Margaery hopefully can come.” Daenerys made an attempt to make this work. “I don’t think I can survive Christmas...”

            Sansa wanted to persist but dropped it. “Fine,” Sansa turned on the car and drove away. 

            After a few minutes of driving, Daenerys spoke, “Please... don’t be angry with me,”

            “I am angry at myself,” Daenerys wanted to ask why but she just took another sip of her now warm beer. 

            “Don’t be,” Sansa scoffed but didn’t say anything.

            “The day I stop getting angry at myself is the day when you realize that you don’t need a family to feel completely whole,” Daenerys winced at that. It hurt like a slap on the face. 

            “You don’t know what you’re saying...”

            Sansa parked a few feet from Missandei’s house and huffed. “You have romanticized the idea of family to a point where you put yourself in the most painful situations and still come back with hope. No family is perfect, especially mine. You’re willing to ignore... to ignore  _me_  in order to be accepted back. Why are you so desperate?”

            “Because I am tired and scared of being alone!” Daenerys opened the door but Sansa wasn’t done speaking.

            “But you are not alone!” Sansa grabbed Daenerys’ arm and made her look at her. “You are not alone!”

            “Sansa... I lost my biological parents when I was a baby, my eldest brother and your aunt died and—and even though they adopted me, I have no memory of them, then the gods gave me the Starks as a family and for the first time in my life I felt like I had won the lottery and then... and then it was gone. Viserys didn’t want me then and only wants me now to continue earning money.” Tears ran down her cheeks and Sansa grabbed her tighter and closer. “Why am not worthy of having that?” she pointed at Missandei’s house. 

            “Dany—”

            “Am I not worthy of it?” she whispered, “Why am I so unlovable?” Sansa’s heart broke into a million pieces and hugged her. “Why does no one want me?”

            “You are not unlovable. Don’t say that. You are wonderful and worthy of love and happiness, please don’t say that.” now it was Sansa who was crying. She caused this... Sansa caused Dany to be this lonely. “Am I... am I not enough?”

            “What?”

            Sansa took Daenerys by the face, “Choose me,” her hands were trembling but not because of the cold. She was scared. “If you choose me, I will love you with all my might, I don’t care what people say—fuck what my mother thinks! You and me, together. I’ve never stopped caring and thinking of you. Finally, I have you here, and my feelings haven’t wavered...” 

            “Oh, my gods...”

            “Nothing can come between us anymore, we are not teenagers anymore. We are adults that can make our own decisions. The world is changing, Dany. We don’t need to explain anything to anyone—please... Dany, my Dany... choose me.” 

            Daenerys wanted to wrap her arms around Sansa, take her completely. Gosh, she just looked so beautiful! It was so surreal to even be looking at her! The puffs of air coming from her lovely mouth, her blue eyes looking at Dany with pure desperation... she wanted  _all_. Could she be this selfish?

            What did this wonderful girl see in Dany? It baffled her how much Sansa said she wanted her. Was it the same amount as Dany felt? If that was the case then Sansa was  _aching_. 

            Dany placed her naked hand on Sansa’s cheek, who closed her eyes and shuddered a breath. Her lips move to say something while Sansa looked at her with anticipation. She knew that whatever Dany was going to say would change her forever, until the end of days. 

            “Dany?” both girls jump at the sound of Gray’s words as it pierced through the silence. 

            Daenerys could see Gray trying to see who arrived a few feet from his house. The porch light was on but it didn’t reach either of them. 

            “It’s me!” she said as Gray waved at her.

            “Get in here! It’s freezing!” Dany and Sansa grunted and then one of the twins ran past his legs, ignoring his father’s words. 

            Daenerys let go of Sansa as quick as lighting as Elmar called her name and crashed into her legs. She picked him up and walked fast to the house. “It’s cold, you little rascal!” she said as Elmar cuddled in her arms.

            “Bring Elmar in,” said Gray going down some steps as Daenerys rushed towards the house. 

            Once she was inside, Elia ran towards Daenerys and hugged her while Elmar tugged on her hand when she put him down. Gray was trying to scold his son but no one pas paying attention to the poor man. He then closed the door behind him, leaving Sansa out in the cold.

            It wasn’t Gray’s fault that he didn’t notice Sansa.

            Sansa who just stood in the cold, shocked and numbed for the sudden interruption after she just poured her feelings out. She took her heart out and exposed to the elements for the sake of being loved. Her breath was ragged and her head was beginning to ache. 

            Silent tears rolled down as she looked at the door, waiting for Daenerys but no one came. The porch light even turned off and with a shaky hand, Sansa put her seat belt, turned on the ignition—her eyes not moving from the door, and put the gear in reverse. 

            She didn’t even turn on the radio. 

            Sansa let the silence pierce her ears.

            Only the bumps and the ground as she drove let her have that small grip on her body. 

            “...sa...” Sansa sniffled; her mind somewhere else. “...ansa…" she furrowed her eyes, it sounded like someone from far away was yelling. Quickly she looked up to the review mirror.

            A loud gasp escaped from her mouth as she saw Daenerys running through the snow. Sansa could see the small puffs of air as her Dany called her name and told her to stop. Quickly Sansa put her car in parking and got out of her car. She didn't even close the door as she ran too.

            Their bodies crashed, taking the air out of their lungs but that didn't matter to them. 

            "I am… so… so… sorry…" Dany panted as she hugged Sansa. "This… is… so crazy." Sansa laughed as she took Dany in. "I was… going to say that…" that run was hell, wow. "before I was interrupted that…" she looked at Sansa, nodding quickly and her face ready to cry. "that there isn’t any doubt in my mind that if you ask me that… that I would always say yes to you. I will always choose you, Sansa." Sansa laughed as she pressed her forehead against Dany's. "Always, fucking always.”

            “You scared me!”  

            “I am so sorry!”

            Dany took Sansa in her hands and kissed her cheek and hugged again. She finally can be with Sansa. It was like a dream come true! If this was a dream that she would fight anyone who would try to wake her up. Was this what it felt to be genuinely loved? Why was it so thrilling and scary? It was addicting!

            “We—We have to—We have to come up with a plan, okay?” Sansa nodded, eagerly. “Both of us have a life of our own and—”

            “Yes, Yes, Dany. Whatever you say!” 

            Dany laughed and played with Sansa’s hair as she pinned Sansa to her car. The sudden action made Sansa let out a small gasp. Their eyes were locked on each other and it was if they were the only two women on the planet and nothing else mattered. 

            Sansa gripped Daenerys' coat for dear life as if in any moment some force would take her away from her for the thousand time. Dany, even if she was shorter than Sansa, felt like she was taller than anyone at this point. Her cold thumb caressed Sansa’s chin and for the first time in ten years...

            For the first time in ten excruciating years, their lips parted a bit and Sansa couldn’t help but whisper, “Kiss me...” 

            That was all it took for Daenerys to pressed her lips on sweet, sweet Sansa. Their second kiss felt like fireworks. Their bodies, despite the temperature they were in, felt hot... so, hot that Daenerys had to part to take a breath. Her shy smile melted Sansa’s heart as she wrapped her arm around Dany’s neck and pulled her closer. Their nose touched for a moment until Sansa deepened the kiss.

            It felt so  _right_.

            Nothing in their lives felt as correct as the kiss they were sharing. They could be like this forever if life worked that way. Finally, they were together, finally, they were on the same page and  _finally_ , fucking finally! They tasted the lips they so dreamed and craved in the past.

            “It’s getting cold, Sansa,” said Daenerys between kisses.

            “So?” Dany chuckled. 

            “There is always tomorrow,”

            “No,” Dany pressed her body a bit tighter getting Sansa’s attention. “Come to my house...” Daenerys was surprised by the invitation and kissed her back.

            “Not tonight,” Sansa pressed her forehead against Daenerys’s shoulder and whimpered. “Hey... Sansa, look at me,” with a sigh, Sansa looked at Dany, “I am exhausted and today has been one...” she chuckled, “hell of a ride. I need to process today, okay?” Sansa looked away but nodded. “But thanks to you I doubt I’ll get any wink of sleep.”

            That made Sansa smile, “Me neither...” 

            With that, Daenerys kissed Sansa’s cheek and let her get inside the car. “Hey,” Sansa turned around, “Don’t forget about Friday,” 

            Sansa smiled “It’s a date,” and Daenerys stood in the snow as she saw the love of her life drive away.

            

            Daenerys walked slowly towards the house, took one look at Missandei, who watched with confusion as her best friend went to the guest room and dropped her body on the bed. She bit her lip and couldn’t help but laugh as she hugged her pillow. This was too much and she felt like her body was about to explode.

            A knock brought her back and Missandei entered and leaned over the door frame. She raised an eyebrow and Daenerys leaned back and covered her face with her pillow while screaming  _Oh, my gods!_

            Missandei jumped on the bed and took Daenerys pillow and threw it away. “Oh, my gods! Daenerys! Tell what happened!” 

            Both of them were laughing now but then it all stopped when Daenerys placed her arm over her eyes and began to cry. That raised some alarms on Missandei’s head.

            “Oh, Missandei... I am so scared, I am so scared of being this happy.”

            

            The rest of the week was spent Daenerys visiting Sansa on her job and flirting a bit until Arya would complain, eating lunch together, Sansa visiting Daenerys at Missandei’s or drinking a few beers at the bar. 

            There were times when their fingers would touch, sending goosebumps all over their bodies, a smirk here, a glance there... they were in their own little world, enjoying their secret. Of course, they didn’t show their undying affection to the world. That would stop their relationship in a heartbeat plus they (and by they, we mean Sansa) didn’t want Cat nor Ned to know. But Daenerys had to tell Sansa that she told Missandei and she was okay with it. This made it easy whenever Sansa visited Dany. 

            Finally, Frida arrived and the day went fast as if the day itself couldn’t wait to witness these young people enjoy themselves. 

            This was the first Daenerys had seen so many cars parked at the parking lot and was a bit nervous if she was being honest. She wasn’t very good with crowds—well, what can we expect from someone who works from her home?

            Oberyn and Ellaria had arrived and Daario was already waiting for them. A few minutes later Missandei, Gray, and Daenerys pulled over and parked on the only spot that was available. When they greeted each other, they entered and saw that, even if the bar had a bunch of people, no one was singing. 

            Marg had said that this day was karaoke night, right?

            Oberyn saw Daenerys’ face and wrapped his arm around her neck, “It always starts like this, people being shy until some brave soul comes and starts the party.” 

            “And who would that brave soul be?” she chuckled.

            Oberyn walked away, still facing her with his arms stretched out and said, “You are looking at him,  _cariño_.” and the rest of group followed him with great anticipation. “We are about to blow these people’s mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA SIKE!
> 
> This was a very intense chapter to write!
> 
> I really want to know ya'lls reaction!
> 
> Ah! Finally!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a month but many things happened and I didn't have the time to write but I am back!  
> I hope all of you enjoyed your holiday breaks!

            Daenerys didn’t want to say it but she was quite embarrassed when Oberyn took the microphone and gave the other to Ellaria. He was excited, with a big grin across his face and his hips moving a bit but it wasn’t contagious... yet. Not when she was still quite sober. 

            Since the bar was quite packed, she knew that she had to push her way in just to get a good position but that didn’t guarantee anything. The bartender would walk past her to get another order and it was just frustrating. 

            Soon the tune from  _Summer Nights_ started and Oberyn and Ellaria began to sing to each other. They looked so cute as they danced a bit and twirled around each other. Of course, all of them sang the chorus to hype the atmosphere but Daenerys was blushing when they starting singing the  _shooda_ _-bop-bop_ part but Missandei just linked her arm with Dany’s and she felt like she wasn’t alone. 

            All of them were making a fool of themselves and that lifted her a bit.

            Right! She promised a night to remember!  _Get it together,_ Dany thought as she jumped, singing with all her might. Right at the end, when they sang slowly some of the people inside took a few steps to see and sing a bit. Some were giggling and some were debating if to sing or not. 

            When it was over, Missandei took Gray by the arm and went to the laptop and selected a song. They all could see that Gray was nervous and ready to call it quits. There was one time where he confessed that he didn’t like to sing much because of his thick accent. 

            “Come now, babe. You know this one— _Don't go breaking my heart!_ ” she took a step back and signaling him to go to her with her finger.

            He sang while looking around, embarrassed but Missandei took his chin and told him to look at her. A few seconds later he was singing with her, grabbing her hand and twirling her until they were swinging their bodies together. There were a few giggles here and there and a few high notes that didn’t quite get there but no one cared. The people were singing and drinking with them. It was all good.

            Daenerys couldn’t help but feel so happy for them. They looked so in love that it made her sigh with delight. Both of them were such a good match that it was enviable. Many wished they had what they had and it was quite funny because the first time Dany met Gray, he was so serious that it was kind of scary. And now look at him! Singing and acting the song with his wife. 

            “That was amazing!” Daario grabbed Gray’s shoulder and shook him a bit.

            “Thank you,” Gray blushed and then received a kiss on the cheek from Missandei. 

            Again, no one was coming to sing and Daario nudged Daenerys with his elbow, “I know a song that will get these people pumped.”

            “Only you think  _that_  song will help,” Oberyn rolled his eyes. 

            “Shut up, trust me.” he jogged and bent down a bit to look for the song. 

            “Those jeans, though,” said Oberyn.

            “I know,” said Ellaria and both of them high fived.

            At that moment Daenerys noticed that Sansa and Margaery arrived and jumped, waving her hand to get her attention. When Sansa spotted her, she laughed and both of them walked over there. Olenna cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled,

            “No ugly coyote, Marg!”

            Margery dismissed her with a hand but then winked, “No promises!”

            When Sansa pushed her way towards Dany, they grabbed their hands and both of them giggled. During that week Dany hadn’t said anything to her friends yet (with Missandei as an exception) but it was a matter of time. Daario knew her feelings, Oberyn was very intuitive and he tells everything to Ellaria. 

            “Did you drink anything?” Sansa yelled a bit and Dany shook her head. “I’ll get you something,” but Dany squeezed her hand a bit.

            She leaned closer, her breath tickling her ear. “You just got here, stay with me a bit.” Sansa blushed and nodded, not hiding her smile.

            “Stop flirting,” Marg rolled her eyes. “I’ll get you the beers.” she extended her hand and Dany got her card and gave it her. “I’ll be right back.”

            “I didn’t even tell her what I wanted...” to that, Sansa shook her head.

            Suddenly people cheered when Daario’s song started. Without facing the crowd, he began swinging his hips like Gorge Michels making Oberyn whistle and Ellaria clapping at his moves. Then he spun as the lyrics changed colors and he began to sing. This man really loves cheesy songs but even Daenerys had to admit that it was a good song. 

            Now everyone sang to  _Footloose_ as Daario acted the song like those crazy kids in the movie. Marg rolled her eyes at him as she pushed herself between two dudes and gave Sansa and Dany their beers. Sansa danced a bit around her friend but she could only manage was a few shallow moves from Marg. 

            The bitter but needed drink lifted Daenerys and she locked eyes with Daario as he continued to sing. He took a few steps forwards towards her and she laughed as he danced and sang very closed to her. In the end, he bowed and people clapped. Then a young couple came and asked if they could sing and Daario said, “By all means!” and the next song that came was  _You Can’t Hurry Love_  and they continued like that for a few more songs.

            “Are you having fun?” asked Sansa and Margaery shrugged as she took a sip. She frowned but nudged her shoulder. “Come one, dance a bit.”

            “Later. When they put a song that I know.” 

            “You don’t know this song?” asked Daenerys and Marg rolled her eyes again. “It’s a classic.”

            “Your point?” Sansa sighed. Sure, Marg pushed Sansa to pursue Daenerys but Sansa guessed that that didn’t mean that Marg didn’t accept Dany completely. All Marg wanted was her best friend to be happy—she just wished she knew if it would last.

            “Wanna sing something with me?” asked Sansa and Marg gave an ambiguous answer. “I know just the song!” then Sansa hurried away, leaving those two alone. 

            “Hey,” said Marg and Daenerys leaned over to hear her better. People were singing now  _Gimmie_ _!_ _Gimmie_ _!_ _Gimmie_ _! (A Man After Midnight)_ by some young girls—which one was not taking her eyes off of Daario. “Do I have to be that friend that tells the person that her friend is going out with that if they hurt her there will be some serious consequences?” 

            To that Daenerys chuckled.

            “I am being serious,”

            “Oh, I know. I am confident that you would walk through hell and come back for her but I am pretty sure that the one breaking the heart is her,” Margaery glanced at her and then back at Sansa, who was walking towards them.

            “We’ll see,”

            “Done!” Sansa exclaimed as she positioned herself between Dany and Marg. “There are a few songs before yours but trust me, it’s worth it.”

            “Which one?”

            “You’ll see,” she smirked and Marg couldn’t help but chuckle.

            A few good songs came to play like  _Hot n’ Cold_ ,  _Valerie_ ,  _Santeria_ and  _Float On._ People were singing with their hearts and no one could feel the a/c anymore and all they could do was fan their faces or press their beers up against their foreheads, there were some who had sweat drops rolling down their necks and temples but it that didn’t mean they would stop. 

            When Sansa heard that  _Wonderwall_  was ending, she took Marg by the arm and pulled her towards the screen and took the microphone and gave it to her. Soon the rhythmic bass and tambourine commenced and Marg widened her eyes as  _These Boots Are Made_ _For_ _Walking_ blasted through the speakers and cackled. 

            Marg’s hips moved seductively as she sang, she really was something to watch. She smirked as her voice sounded across the bar and she was looking at everyone with those tempting eyes. Ellaria was having a heart attack and Obery couldn’t blame her. Margaery was one of the most beautiful local girls that have ever graced this small island.

            At the end of the song—the part where it goes fast, she danced like the girls from Nancy Sinatra’s video and it just made everyone either question their sexuality or confirm it. When  _Twist_ _And_ _Shout_  started playing and a middle age woman took the microphone, people applauded and Marg wrapped her arms around Sansa’s neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

            “You’re wonderful, you know that, right?” 

            Sansa laughed and nodded, “I know,”

            Daario and Daenerys were singing to each other the song and acting it out and laughing when they couldn’t handle it anymore. Then she turned towards Sansa and sang to her, making her blush and laugh and making her fall in love with her even harder than before. Watching Daenerys have so much fun, moving her body and being silly was something that filled Sansa’s heart with so much joy! 

            Was she allowed to feel this much happiness?

            Oberyn then hooked his arm around Daario and said, “Come on, baby. Our song comes after this one,” and the girls followed them until  _Everybody (_ _Backstreet’s_ _Back)_ started playing.

            Bunch of girls started screaming and whistling as these two men started dancing as Backstreet Boys. How many times they watched the video and rehearsed the little dance to a T? Even Ellaria knew a few of those gods ridiculous moved but she couldn’t help it. Like, they were around eight to nine years old and they would all go and watch  _M_ _TV_  and have fun during the weekend and summers. The nostalgia was hitting all of them like a sack of bricks.

            Then  _Your Song_  started playing and Daenerys took Sansa and asked her to accompanied her to the bathroom. Their hands intertwined as they pushed themselves through the crowd but they didn’t reach the bathroom, they went to a corner and Sansa looked confused but then swallowed as Dany grabbed her waist and wrapped her arms around.

            “Dany?” 

            “Dance with me, I like this song.” Sansa put her hands on Dany’s shoulders, her fingers caressing the back of her neck.

            They didn’t care that the person was singing off key or that people were a bit too close to them. All that mattered was the two of them, sharing a dance together—hopefully, one of many and smiling like two people madly in love. 

            “You know I prefer the Ewan MacGregor version,” Dany chuckled.

            “Me too,” 

            “I feel bad for leaving Marg alone like that,”

            “I don’t,”

            Sansa pulled Dany’s earlobe a bit and rolled her eyes, “Get alone, please.”

            “Hey, you know it’s not up to me,” Dany shrugged and Sansa shook her head but still smiled. “Do you...” 

            Dany hesitated and looked away for a second. She didn’t want to get ahead of herself. After all, it hasn’t even been a week and she knew that feeling like everything was going to be alright was just the state of euphoria that these few days brought. Sansa waited but Dany decided to hell with it.

            “Do you want to go see it with me? I mean, one day. It doesn’t have to be now. It can be when you can—”

            “Dany, what do you want me to see,” Sansa laughed as the song ended as  _Jude_ started playing.

            “The musical— _Moulin Rouge_.”

            Sansa’s eyes winded and nodded very fast. She even jumped very excitedly. “Are you kidding me? Of course! I’ve been dying to see it!”

            Dany laughed and nodded. “We can see after Christmas is over and see what we are going to do once I leave—but, but I want to see it with you.” Sansa nodded and grabbed Dany into a dark corner while looking around and gave her a kiss.

            Then she chuckled and wiped the red lipstick from Dany’s lips with her thumb. “I got lipstick on you, you better clean it off,”

            Dany wanted to leave it like that but she knew she couldn’t so she nodded and went to the bathroom. When she came back, Sansa was applying a bit more on her lips and Dany bit her lips... the mess she wanted to create with those lips...

            “Dany! Fuck!” Ellaria pushed herself between the people and grabbed Dany’s wrist. “Our song is next!” Dany took Sansa’s wrist and pulled her as well. 

            Then  _What’s Up_ started playing and everyone started singing. It was one of those songs, out of many, that tends to unite people and sing without a second thought. For example,  _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ,  _Take_ _On_ _Me, Space_ _Oddity_ and  _Pianoman_ _—_ all karaoke classics. It raised the hairs on their skin and the whole bar screamed and drank to the song. 

            Daenerys wished that time would just move slowly or in a loop where she could just be with her family and the woman she loves for a few more hours. Not caring about responsibilities and duty. 

            After that song was over, an old lady—about the age of Olenna sang  _9 to 5_  with some of her friends, then other people sang  _We Didn’t Start_ _The_ _Fire, Ocean Avenue, Take A Chance On Me, Don’t Stop Me Now, Memory, Dance_ _Dance_ and  _Killing Me Softly_ _—_ that last one chilled the mood for a few minutes before Ellaria took the microphone and said, 

            “My friends and I are going to end this night with a special song,” it was almost four in the morning at this point and they all could feel their bodies giving up on them. 

            Sure, they were still in their twenties but they weren’t teenagers anymore. It wasn’t the same. If they were nineteen or eighteen, they would have kept going until they saw the sun rising. Now they felt their eyes heavy and the ceiling spinning. Even Margaery, the queen of the Party Woods was ready to call it quits. 

            “a song that embodies the true meaning of Christmas,” and in the moment the tiny bells escaped from the speakers and Ellaria started singing  _All I Want_ _For_ _Christmas Is You_ and walking slowly towards Oberyn and when she was about to point to him, she sang, “ _all I want for Christmas... is..._ ” but then she pointed at Margaery and Obery gasped audibly making the other laugh. “ _you.._ _._ ”

            The song ended Ellaria on top of one the booths, singing while Olenna was trying to get through the cheering crowd of drunk costumers with the broom of doom yelling, “I said no coyote ugly! Damn you brats!” but her voice was being drowned by the music. 

            In the end, Ellaria sat down on Oberyn’s lap and planted a huge and wet kiss that made their friends boo them and laugh.

            As promised, the crew decided to leave, walking toward the Inn and renting a room for the day. Marg decided to hitch a ride with her grandma and asked if anyone wanted a ride (and by anyone, she meant Sansa) but Daario took the offer even if Marg made a face.

            “Please,” he slurred and looked over his shoulders. “I really don’t want to be a third wheel.” Marg raised her eyes and understood that Daario already knew about Dany and Sansa and took pity over the poor boy.

            “Fine,” she patted his shoulder lightly and then gestured him to follow her.

            

            On the way to the Inn, Daenerys couldn’t stop smiling.

            The walk was cold, making it last longer but she didn’t care. Her friends were in front of her, each with their lovers and their bags with extra clothes, so she took the opportunity to take Sansa’s hand. Sansa didn’t glance at Dany as she hid her smile with her scarf.

            Again, she questioned if it was all right to feel this good.

            “Hey,” said Dany as looked down a bit, a pink hue spreading across her cheeks. Not the type one gets when drinking or in the cold, but of something else. “do you mind if... we share a room?”

            Now it was Sansa’s turn to blush. She squeezed Dany’s hand and let out a chuckle—a chuckle than later turned into laughter making her let go of the hand and covering her face. Missandei and Oberyn even glanced back at the sound and Oberyn raised an eyebrow towards Missandei, who just looked at him. There were no words exchanged between the two of them but she understood the unspoken question, and he got the unspoken confirmation with just that.

            “Why are you laughing?” Dany chuckled nervously.

            “Because you are adorable, that’s why.” Sansa smiled. “But I don’t mind sharing one... with  _you_.” Dany’s heart leaped and she felt the rush in her chest and all she wanted to do was kiss her again and again when those blue eyes looked at her.

            Blue eyes that made her feel nervous for some reason. A nervousness that made her knees tremble a bit and stop breathing for a few seconds.  _Get it together, Daenerys!_  She thought as she nodded. 

            When they got to the Inn, each couple took a room and headed upstairs. 

            “Don’t pound on the door if we are too loud,” said Oberyn as Ellaria whistled at that, liking very much the promise. 

            Missandei rolled her eyes and entered her room with Gray. When Sansa unlocked the door, she entered uncovering her scarf and turning on the lights. As soon as Daenerys took another step, she stopped.

            There was something in the air. A familiar scent. It really took her by surprise and she turned around but there was no one in the hall. In the back of her mind, she was trying to come up with an explanation and she had to know. It wasn’t her imagination, even her drunk self knew that. 

            When she shifted to walk towards the other side of the hall, a hand grabbed touched her arm, taking the attention to Sansa. She had a confused look as her long red hair was cascading down one shoulder. 

            “What’s wrong?” 

            But seeing Sansa made her smile a soft smile and shook her head while entering. They were going to spend the night together, in one room and the thought was making her dizzy. This didn’t even compare to the first time Daenerys did it with a girl—or with a guy. It was all Sansa.

            Dany wasn’t expecting anything to happen. Heck, if Sansa wanted to do it, Dany would have said no. They weren’t in the right condition to do such a thing. The difference between them and Oberyn and Ellaria was that those two have been in an open relationship since forever. They know what they like, they know what to expect and how the other will react. 

            Sansa and Dany didn’t have that and Dany, as cliché as it sounds, wanted it to be special. Besides, they have only been “dating” for almost a week and not even that! They haven’t had a proper date since they kissed! How could she skip so many steps with Sansa?

            If it were another boy or a girl then Dany wouldn’t have had a problem but, again.... it was  _Sansa_. Just thinking all this made her stomach act up a bit so she rushed to the bathroom.

            When she looked in the mirror, she saw the mess that the bar made. Her mascara was under eye eyes, the winged eyeliner didn’t have its wings anymore, there was no foundation in her face due to the wiping her sweat with her sleeve and her hair was all over the place. The embarrassment made her chuckle. 

            Dany washed her face and arranged her ponytail. 

            The water made her think clearly and she stepped out. Sansa was laying on the bed, breathing profoundly. She was fast asleep. That made Dany chuckle again. She was freaking out over such a thing and Sansa was already out cold. 

            She sat on the edge of the bed and saw that Sansa’s makeup was in worse condition than Dany’s. That made her fall deeper in love as Sansa's stained lips opened a bit to breath better. Now that she was still and in a comfortable bed, Dany felt the exhaustion wash over her like a wave and let out a sigh. 

            She removed Sansa’s shoes and anything that would make her uncomfortable and laid next to her. This is fine, thought Dany. More than perfect. Such a lovely night ending with the girl she loves next to her, sleeping soundly. Another smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes and let the sleep take her completely.

            

            The next afternoon, someone knocked on their door. Dany woke up with a headache and a heaviness on her body. Her eyes opened, adjusting a bit to the brightness of the room. She forgot to close the curtains... 

            As she moved a bit, she felt something between her breasts. Sansa’s face was buried there and she snuggled more, hugging Dany tightly as if one does with a plush toy. It didn’t matter that Sansa probably smeared makeup on Dany’s shirt or the mess her face was going to get—all that mattered was that Dany was dying of cuteness. Sansa even whimpered a bit as her eyes opened and looked up.

            Sansa realized the position she was in and backed away a bit but smiled, sheepishly and said, “Good morning,” her voice raspy from all the singing and lack of water. 

            “Morning,”

            Sansa wiggled her nose. “We stink... so badly,” both of them laughed and moved as best as they could. Their feet hurt like hell and all their joins cracked when they stretched. 

            “Did you sleep well?”

            “I did very much indeed,” Sansa crawled over the bed and grabbed the Dany by the shirt, pulling her closer. “Thanks to you,” she smiled and Dany blushed.

            Again, someone knocked. Sansa grunted a bit and let Dany go and went to the door. Oberyn and Ellaria were  _glowing_ , freshly bathed and ready to tackle the day. 

            “Wow...” said Oberyn. “Did a hurricane hit you?” Sansa rolled her eyes. This guy... 

            “We just woke up,” she mumbled, letting them in. 

            “Really?” Oberyn sounded very amused and Ellaria was, apparently, up to speed. Sansa ignored him. “Well, if you two would hurry the fuck up, we could all get brunch together and go home.” 

            “Okay, just give us a few minutes and we’ll be right down,” said Dany.

            “Make it snappy. We are  _starving_. Oh,” he stopped at the door, holding the knob. “word of advice? There is only one way to hurry up and save water.” he winked and closed the door.

            Both of them were scarlet red and Sansa looked at Dany. 

            “Did you...?” but Dany shook her head fast.

            

            When they headed out, Oberyn applauded them when they finally arrived. 

            “Fucking finally!” making Sansa suppress the act of telling him to shut up.

            When they ate, there were little to be said. The food was so good and their hunger was so big that only a few words were exchanged. All they could hear were the forks and knives clicking on the plate and the cups being placed back on the wooden table. 

            Daenerys liked that. 

            The fact that one could be comfortable in silence, not pushing to speak because it’s awkward was a skill that many should achieve. That’s how good their friendship was and she couldn’t be happier. A smile appeared and she chuckled when she took a sip of her lemonade. Missandei looked up and asked her with a look.

            “Just remembering last night,” that made all of them smile.

            “It was...  _amazing_!” said Gray, taking their attention. 

            It was rare to see Gray act a bit out there. He has always been shy, not much to talk to but not because he has nothing to say, but because he prefers to hide the fact that he is a foreigner. There have been times where people looked at him funny when he spoke too much, or when he stumbled on his words when speaking or even the grammatical errors when he writes. 

            The married couple had had this conversation before but there was a limit to the words of a local that could ease him. Sure, she was willing to fight for him (and she has) but she couldn’t understand perfectly what he was going through. This island wasn’t even his home—he moved because he wanted to be with her so he did his best to assimilate to the culture.

            But where he comes from is always warm all the time, the gestures are different and even how they express himself. Here, even in such a small place, people can be quite cold and indifferent. Only looking for their own benefit but in Gray’s homeland—the homeland he would die for was different. They hugged and kissed one another, they would dance and sing like there was no tomorrow and they didn’t care if one of them was different, they were family!

            He missed the beaches, he missed his people... but how could Gray say that to his wife? The last thing he wanted to do was to make her feel bad. He was happy, of course, he was! If someone would ask him that, he wouldn’t hesitate to say that he has been the happiest so far.

            But there were times when Gray didn’t notice, that Missandei would catch him looking out the window, lost in thought. Her heart ached for him. She wants him to be truly happy but Gray knew that if the roles were reversed, it would be tougher on her. 

            So, when Missandei heard her husband said loudly that the night was amazing, she had to stop herself from crying. Other than seeing her children smile, it brought true happiness to see her husband enjoying life.

            “That’s what I like to hear!” said Oberyn, leaning back and slapping a bit Gray’s shoulder, making him grin. “We should do it again!”

            All of them groaned, “Next year, babe.” said Ellaria, patting his thigh.

            

            When they finished eating, they just sat there for another hour until Missandei told them that they need to get the kids and rest some more. Ellaria agreed saying that her daughter was probably being scolded by her mother for being “too free-spirited” and she needed rescuing.

            Daenerys and Sansa didn’t have other plans but they decided to head their places and also rest. Dany probably had a lot of work and Arya was probably cursing Sansa for taking the day off. 

            When they arrived to their cars, Dany didn’t know how to part ways with Sansa after the night they had. She wanted to hug her and kiss her but there were too many people around and she didn’t know if Sansa would approve. So, Dany caressed her head and said, “See ya later,” as she played with the ends of the auburn hair and then... they left.

            Is it possible to miss someone already?

            Dany knew that these feelings were too much and she was feeling them too fast, so she had to restrain herself but she couldn’t help but look back as Sansa entered her own car. 

            When they got the kids and headed for their house, Dany was right. She had tons of work to do. That brother of hers really didn’t know when to let her catch a break. Even Missandei was shocked at the amount of work. 

            “Are you sure you can work now?” she asked.

            “I have no choice.”

            “You know, you can always create your own company,”

            Dany had thought about it but she owed her big brother too much. “I know,” she said as she clicked the first e-mail. “But it’s not that simple. If I want to, then I can’t use my name.”

            Missandei sat down next to her, “Your last name?” 

            Dany nodded. “He copyright-ed his—our last name. If I even use it for something other than his work, I could get sued.” Missandei grunted. “It was a smart move.” she had to agree.

            Missandei wanted to ask why couldn’t she use the Stark’s name but as soon as the question formed in her head, she knew it was impossible. “You can make your own last name.”

            Dany glanced a bit but kept working. “You’re getting caught up in this fantasy, Missandei.” she couldn’t help but chuckle.

            “Why not?”

            “Look, I... can’t do that to him. He gave me the name and my education; if I would do that then I would be betraying and disregarding everything Viserys did for me.” Missandei leaned back to tell the kids to quiet down a bit and then focused her attention again to her best friend.

            “Question, what would Viserys do in your position?” but Missandei didn’t need for Dany to answer. Both of them knew very well that Viserys would do.

            But, without hesitation, Dany said, “Yeah, but I am not him.” but the idea of changing her last name did stay with her.

            

            The next day, after working none stop and finally getting some good night rest, Daenerys woke up a bit refreshed. Still sore but ready to tackle the day. 

            First, she worked some more, ate with the family and decided to visit Sansa at the bakery. Missandei offered her a ride since she had to go grocery shopping while Gray took care of the kids. The married couple decided that they won’t take the kids to the supermarket until they were old enough to “behave” in such a place. When a kid gets bored, it’s like racing against the clock.

            “I’ll catch up with you later, to help out.” Missandei nodded with a smile and left.

            When the bell hit the glass door, Arya was the first one to come out and her face went from expectation to disappointment. With a bit of a sour look, she went back in and Sansa came out, cackling. She had a mischievous smile while looking back at Arya.

            “What’s up with your sister?”

            “Oh, she is just love-struck, that’s all.”

            “Shut up, Sansa!” Arya sounded far away, which made the whole thing even funnier. 

            “So, did you sleep well? Did you get enough rest?” Dany sighed.

            “Yeah but as soon as I got to Missandei’s I had work.” 

            “Uff. Sounds rough, babe—” Sansa stopped herself and blushed. Did she just say...  _babe_? “Oh... my gods...” to that, Dany laughed. “Stop! I am sorry! It slipped!”

            “I don’t mind,  _angel eyes_ ,” Dany smirked. “Or, do you like  _lovie_?” Sansa hid her face with her flour stained hands. “ _Cuddle bug_?  _Love bug_?  _Honey bunny_?” she was having fun. “ _Wifie_?” then she stopped. 

            Sansa looked surprised but laughed when it as Daenerys’ turn to turn red. “You’re face! Even your forehead is red!” Sansa pointed out. 

            “Don’t look at me!”

            “Sansa!” burst out Arya from the back. “If you have time to laugh with customers, then you have time to bake!” Sansa wiped a tear away and rolled her eyes.

            “Get inside. I’ll be right there.” Sansa smiled back at Dany, who was still embarrassed by the word  _wifie_. “Is it okay if I visit you after work?”

            “Yeah...” Dany couldn’t look at Sansa in the eyes. 

            “Hey,” Sansa leaned over and with her finger, pushed up Dany’s chin. “I’ll see you later then,  _babe_.” that made Dany laugh and finally loosen up a bit. 

            

            Daenerys left the bakery with a lemon cake in hand. She decided to take her time and enjoy the deliciousness of Sansa’s creation before going to the groceries store. But she only got savor one bite before someone said her name.

            “Daenerys,” Daenerys stopped in her tracks and looked to her side. 

            She was numbed when she saw who it was; so much that she dropped the cake to the floor. Was Daenerys having hallucinations? The familiar smell hit her once more and suddenly she felt like her throat was dry as a desert.

            “Don’t look at me like that,”

            “What are you doing here?” Daenerys said, her voice a bit low. “How did you find me, Yara?” 

            Dany’s ex-girlfriend took a few steps closer and shrugged. “Does it really matter?”

            “Yes, it does!”

            “Fine, fine.” Yara sounded defeated, for some reason. “I called you a few days back—”

            “You really couldn’t get the hint,” spat Daenerys.

            “You ask the questions but never let me finish explaining,” she smirked. “you never change.” that made Daenerys angry. “Can I finish?” Daenerys closed her mouth. “Well, I was calling you because I wanted to let you know that what you saw was a misunderstanding.”

            “Misunder—For the love of... Yara, I saw you kissing that girl." Yara shook her head.

            “ _She_  kissed me,” 

            Daenerys scoffed. “You think, that after all this time, I would believe you? First, it was the text messages, then the flirting with other girls when we went out, then another of your exes came to  _my_  apartment saying that I was the other girl and that you have been cheating on me with not only her but with other girls too! Why would you think that would even answer you?”

            “Because I wanted to apologize,”

            “Then apologize and leave,”

            “It cost me money to get here—”

            “It cost zero dollars to be faithful.”

            Yara let out a sharp breath. “Well, I really thought I had a chance since the woman who picked up your phone said that you missed me.”

            “What? A woman?”

            “Yup. She said that you were busy and then we chatted a bit but I guess I was lied too... great.” Yara shook her head. “I came here all the way for nothing.”

            Then Daenerys remembered the only time she left her phone unattended was when she was having dinner with the Starks. Did... Did Cat do this? Now that she remembered, she was very close to Daenerys’ coat and purse back at the house...

            Daenerys felt an immense wave of rage surfacing. 

            Tears began to surface and roll down her cheeks. How... How dare she!? 

            She passed Yara but she grabbed her arm but Daenerys pulled it back. “Go home, Yara.”

            And with that, she marched toward the Stark house even though it was quite far. Cat was going to hear her. Cat was about to learn that actions have consequences. Cat will never forget this day for the rest of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue  
> I wonder what will happen?  
> Tell me what you thought of the chapter!  
> One more chapter to go!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So So Sorry for the late chapter. But it's here! The last chapter!
> 
> It took me some time because I had to see how I could wrap all this mess and I did as best as my abilities as an amateur writer would let me. 
> 
> Season 8 is here and I and scared for what is to come! Especially with Sansa and Daenerys. 
> 
> I will miss this fic (well, I miss all my fics but you know lol) and I will have these characters close to my heart. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and allowing me to express my love for these characters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Daenerys’ lungs burned as she stormed towards the Stark’s house, her eyes stinging from the cold and her tears, and her head filled with Catelyn Stark. She felt like a fool being surprised, yet again, by her mother figure pulling something like this. The betrayal wasn’t new — it wasn’t the first time but it angered her that at this point it still hurt so much. 

But the poor girl slowed down her pace as she realized that she was getting closer. 

Her throat was closing from the panting and her surprised sobs. She was so  _ tired _ . 

T ired of fighting a losing battle. There was no point in arguing with Catelyn. Yes, Dany would get her feelings out her chest but that would only give her a temporary pleasure. It wouldn’t make Catelyn change, no matter how much Dany wanted it.

Of course, that  woman  wasn’t going to beg for forgiveness either. One of the things that Daenerys admired but  very much  frustrated  her  was Cat’s stubbornness.  S he was a woman that got what she wanted but she never measured the cost. 

“What am I going to do?” Dany said softly as she just stood there.

She couldn’t feel her finger s  anymore. Her nails were getting purple by the minute. All this numbness was getting to her too. It was like cooling her anger but that  wasn't making her feel any good . Dany can’t go back to her old habits. 

Was she going to confront Cat ,  make a scene and ruin a family? 

Or was she going to run away again?

Why was it so difficult to respect oneself? To have self-preservation? To love oneself? 

Deep down she wanted to make Cat suffer, make her feel guilty as shit for the rest of the days. She could  _ destroy _  her by taking her daughter away, away from this island and away from her life. Tell Sansa the truth and see how those blue eyes that looked at her with love, turn to loathe. Make her witness how Sansa would choose Dany over her mother. 

Now that would make Cat beg. 

Daenerys clenched her fist, her nail s  digging into her skin and she could feel a little bit of pain  that jolted her back to her anger. She looked up at the gray sky and took a deep breath. It was time to cut ties forever. It was time to say good-bye. 

She continued walking  as she was getting ready to burn the bridge once and for all.

Sansa was smiling as she massaged the dough for the next batch. Arya didn’t want to say anything but she noticed how jolly her older sister acted after every visit from the Dany girl. She wasn’t stupid. Ever since that woman entered their lives, things have been very tense. But, seeing her mother be on her guard and Sansa being happy there was one thing that could possibly make sense.

“So, Daenerys, huh.” Sansa stopped for a second but continued as if nothing. There was no point in acting surprised. “I found some pictures. They were quite hidden—you know, I was in the attic and found some hidden boxes of old photos and—”

“Why were you doing in the attic?”

“Unimportant.  Anyway, I found some photo albums and there she was.”

“Really?” Sansa reached from the top shelf for some more ingredients. “Did you find photos when you were a pony?” Arya rolled her eyes but stayed cool.  How many times had Sansa called her horse face and gotten a kick to the shin? She lost count. 

“I found photos of us and Daenerys together as if we were a family.” 

“As a family,” Sansa repeated adding more flour to the dough. 

“I have a bad memory when it comes to my younger days. I don’t know why I can’t remember well. I have glimpses of white hair but that’s about it.” 

“What do you want me to say?”

“Look, I know you and she has like a ... relationship of a sort, which is fine, I don’t care.”

“I am glad I have your blessing,”

“Sansa,” Arya said sharply. She wanted to have a serious conversation with her older sister but all she was doing was built more walls. “I want to know what happened.” 

To that, Sansa let out a sharp breath, turned around and looked at Arya. Her dark eyes showed interest and there was something there that let Sansa know that something was troubling her. Sansa guessed that if their father wasn’t going to say anything then it was her job to do so.

“Do you remember how sometimes dad and uncle  Benjen  talk about their sister,  Lyanna ?” Arya nodded.

“She’s dead.”

“Right, well, she was married to Daenerys’ older brother  a nd b efore that  Daenerys’ and her brothers lost their parents  right after she was born . So, dad took Daenerys with him because it was either that or an orphanage because she was just a small child.”

“So, she was raised with us...” Sansa nodded. “But what happened? If Daenerys was raised as a sister then why does mom dislike her? I mean, it doesn’t take a genius to notice that.”

“It was my fault. I always liked girls since I can remember and I liked Dany very much.” Arya made a face.

“You know it’s kind of problematic that you fell for someone who was raised as a family member, right?” 

“I am very much aware, miss moral compass. The gods know how much I beat myself over something like that. I knew it wasn’t fair for Dany. To this day she has the concept of family in a pedestal and I went and took that away from her because I couldn’t control myself.”

“Oh, god Sansa... what did you do?”

Sansa bit her lip. She turned around and continued massaging the dough. The memories of that night came back and, even though both of them are together, it was still painful. 

“I kissed her. I wasn’t thinking much, to be honest. I didn’t think about the consequences or how Dany might feel—which is shitty. But then she looked at me with those eyes—”

“Ugh! Spare me the details! Fast forward!”

“Fine —give me the cinnamon. Anyway, you know how mom doesn’t believe in privacy, right?” Arya nodded knowing full well how her mom is. She even knocks to know why they are taking so long in the bathroom. “Well, she caught us. It was a disaster. You were in the room by that time and I don’t remember if you came out to see the commotion. All I know is that both Dany and I were crying and being beaten by mom. Dad couldn’t even look at us after he stopped mom.”

“Gods...” 

“The next day Dany disappeared. You were a wreck, though. You wouldn’t stop crying because Dany was missing. Every day you would ask where was Dany and cry in anger because they couldn’t find her. I remember that you yelled,  _ You _ _  are all a bunch of useless bastards! Where is Dany!  _ to mom and dad. You got quite the red cheek from mom.”

Arya looked to a corner, trying to remember but it was hard. 

“I guess it was a traumatic experience for me because I don’t remember.”

“Lucky you,”

Arya wanted to ask more but there was one question that had more weight than the others. One that would definitely change their lives and she just  _ had  _ to ask it. Depending on the answer then Arya could figure out her own priorities. It’s Sansa we are talking about. The girl who knows the value of tradition and fam ily to a point that it was annoying. 

“So... what’s going to happen now?” 

Ned was closing the door behind him when he saw, in the distance, Daenerys walking towards him. The  closer she got  the more he realized that something was wrong. Her hands were on fists, her eyes were in glare and her steps were wider and heavy. 

And, of course, he knew that had to be about Cat.

“Hey,” he said, studying her but she didn’t let him speak further.

“Is your wife inside?” she looked past him.

“Is everything okay?” he tried to be calm but that seems to make her visible anger amplify. 

“Yes.” an obvious lie. “I just need to talk to Cat.”

Ned didn’t move and tried to talk to her more. To see if he could lower her intensity  but nothing was working. It was like she had unlimited fuel inside her.

“Daenerys, I don’t know what happened but I am not going to let you in my house while you look like that. I am sorry.” 

That was it. That was all it took and he knew it. He had to do it. Better let her take it out on him than his wife. Better let her hit him, curse him all she wanted. He knew that Cat did something very wrong to get Daenerys to react this way but he loved her still. 

If only he did this ten years ago but he can’t right his wrong right now. All he can do is soften the inevitable blows. 

“What the fuck!? What the fuck!?” she yelled. 

Her hands pushed Ned roughly but that only made him stagger one step back. Daenerys was tired and he could tell in those washed out purple eyes. Her cheeks were red, her chapped lips were up in a snarl and her eyes were shining from an early cry. The punches  were weak but he knew that they could have been much stronger .

“I need to speak to her!” Ned grabbed her shoulders when she tried to walk past him. “Let me go! Goddamn it! Fuck!” 

Ned wasn't fond of any type of cursing but did it matter now? Did his opinion about it  was needed ? The answer was obvious.

“Your wife isn’t a good person!” Daenerys cried and Ned stayed silent. “She isn’t a good person! I need to see her right now!” she kept kicking and pushing. “Cat ruined my life! She ruined my life! She broke me! She took everything from me! Let me in, fuck damn it!”

Daenerys was panting now. Her fatigue was getting to her and her attempts were slow. 

“You don’t know what she did. You don’t know what she did!” he didn’t but Ned could only imagine. “I hate you so much! I hate you so much! How dare you do this to me! I need this to happen! I need this!” Ned kept blocking the door. “You’re much to blame as her! You let all these things happen! You did  _ nothing _ ! You’re so passive it’s sickening! It’s sickening!” he knew.

“Daenerys...” he said in a soft voice. “Let’s sit down.”

“Don’t touch me!” she yanked back but that made her stagger back. Ned tried to catch her but she pushed him, making her whole body hit the floor. 

Daenerys tried to get back up, her chest rising heavily. Her glare was on him now. 

“I will get in this fucking house no matter what. She doesn’t deserve to be protected.  _ I  _ was the one who was supposed to be protected! I deserve to see her and tell her how much she has destroyed a life!” 

Daenerys leaned over the wooden column of the porch and rested a bit. To that, Ned took a step back and opened the door. Her anger was still there and she took what little energy she had and slapped him across the face and he gladly received it. 

She could have done so, so much worse. Daenerys could have told him everything, shattering to pieces the love he has for his wife but she didn’t. She speared him that and he would take as many hits as she could throw forever.

The little bell from the door jingled as Ellaria entered with Margaery. Arya went out to see who it was but before either of them could even say hi, the teenager turned on her heel and went back to fetch Sansa. 

“The usual?” said Sansa as she went to get the goods. Margaery nodded and said to add an extra tart  because she was  feeling festive.

“Oh, really?”

Margaery nodded. “Charitable,”

“What did you do?” Margaery winked and gave Sansa the money. “Ellaria?”

Ellaria snapped out from her thoughts and looked at Sansa. “Sorry, umm...” she looked around the pastries but she seemed to be somewhere else. 

“Everything okay?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes, yes!” she bit her lip. “You know when you see someone that you have never met before but you know them from somewhere? Does that make sense?” Sansa made a so-so gesture.

“Like,  DeJa'Vu?” Ellaria shook her head.

“No... can I have the cinnamon bun and two doughnuts? The one shaped like a snowman—thanks.” Sansa placed everything in a box and gave it to her. “So, Arya is still looking out for the Gendry boy?” she smirked.

“Yup. Like, the boy could just text her but  apparently ,  he is the type who just pop out of nowhere so she always checks. She likes the surprise.” both of them smile.

“Arya acts so cutely when she is in love!” Ellaria said loud enough for Arya to hear. 

“You should see her when she acts around her exes. Ruthless.” Ellaria chuckled and then her smile disappeared.

“Holy shit!” she took her box, took out her phone and left in a hurry, leaving Sansa confused.

“People are acting very strange today,” she said to herself.

Ellaria didn’t know who to call. Should she call Daenerys and tell her that she saw her ex walking the streets of the island? Does she know? Should she even meddle? Sansa looked totally normal—oh,  gods  she doesn’t know?

Well, there is someone who can meddle and probably could handle this situation better than anyone. She dialed her phone number and waited for an answer.

“Hello?”

“ Missandei ! You won’t believe who’s here!”

Ellaria found the ex and followed her. 

Missandei  gave her instructions for this mission. Her words were, “Look, I have no idea what’s happening but Dany didn’t say anything to me so I know this wasn’t her. Have you seen her today?”

“No.”

“Alright, so, I need you to fallow this ex where ever she goes and if you happen to spot Dany then intercept immediately. I will try to contact her and tell her what’s up. It’s better than it comes from me that she just so happens to find her. Gods only know what kind of mayhem that would make.”

“Got it,”

“Be discreet, please. We don’t want to attract unwanted attention.” 

“Aye-aye!”  Missandei  sighed on the other end and hung up.

Ellaria followed the mysterious ex around the town, keeping her distance a few feet here and there. She had to call her daughter,  Tyene  to take the goods away. The last thing she wanted was the have a box filled with pastries as a distraction.

“What is  it,  mom?”

Ellaria hid behind a corner as she noticed that the  ex entered  the Inn. 

“Take this home, please?” she peeked over the corner and then looked back at her daughter.

“What are you doing?” her daughter appeared, bored for a nine-year-old. 

“Mommy is on a mission. Here,” pushed the box and peaked again.

Tyene  rolled her eyes and walked away, “Why can’t I have normal parents?”

Half an hour passed and Ellaria was getting tired and bored.  Missandei  should have by now called her, telling her that she spoke with Daenerys but so far all she had done was asked her any details. The girl hadn’t gone out and at this point, Ellaria believed that that girl wasn’t going to come out. It’s safe to say that Daenerys was not going to see her.

Another half an hour and Ellaria  was  about to text  Missandei  that she was leaving because there was a doughnut in the shape of a snowman waiting for at home when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, making her jump.

“What are you doing?”  Oberyn  said in a sing-song voice. 

“Why are you here?”

“Our daughter said,  _ dad, your lover is acting crazy by the Inn. Please take care of that. _  And then she left.” he chuckled. 

“At least she didn’t call you a slut.”  Oberyn  nodded. 

“She stopped slut-shaming me. That’s progress!” he kissed her neck. “Now, would you be so kind as to tell me what is it that you’re doing?”

“Spying on  Daenerys’  ex-girlfriend that came here for some reason and now I have to see where she goes in case Dany comes.  Missandei  is trying to reach her but so far nothing.”  Oberyn  let go of Ellaria and looked at her confused.

“What?”

Then  Missandei  called. 

“Did you reach her?”

“Yes. She is... umm... she knows but it’s a long story but you can leave now.” 

“Is Daenerys okay?”

“Sort off. I can’t talk right now. I have to take care of this. Thank you.” and then she hung up.

“So?” Ellaria shrugged.

“Let’s go home.” she grabbed  Oberyn’s  hand and they walked away, passing the Inn. “ Missandei  is with her. There is something going on that we don’t know with Daenerys and—”

“Did you say Daenerys?” Ellar ia  snapped her head and saw the ex, exiting the Inn. “Do you know her?”

“Erm... and you are?” Ellaria asked, giving  Oberyn  a look and he understood perfectly. 

“Oh... just a friend from the mainland. I was hoping to see her but she seems busy. Pretty town.” 

“It’s prettier at night.” Ellaria elbowed him slightly.

“Right. Well, if you see her tell her that Yara is still here and that I am leaving tomorrow and I just want to say goodbye.” Ellaria nodded and took  Oberyn  away.

“Are we going to tell her?”

“Yeah. Daenerys can do what she wants with that information. In the meantime, I really want a doughnut.”

Daenerys entered the house and saw Cat washing the dishes. She must have heard all the commotion and yet she was acting like nothing. The calmness, in contrast with Daenerys’ anger, made the atmosphere tenser. 

“Do you know why I don’t always use the dishwasher?” she asked as she placed a plate on the other side of the sink.

Daenerys wanted to scream at her to stop with the bullshit but now that she finally had Cat in front of her and her energies where drowning,  so  she said between the teeth, “Because it’s innovating doesn’t mean it’s good.”

Cat nodded, faced Daenerys while drying her hands and rested her lower back on the counter. 

“Correct. Let’s talk somewhere more private.” Daenerys followed Cat with her eyes and then walked. 

Cat opened Ned’s study and gestured her to come in. She was acting very calm about everything and it unsettled Dany. This meant that whatever Dany would say would have no effect on her whatsoever. This was a woman with strong “morals” and a stronger pride. Cat will always see the girls as girls and that’s is the mentality of a woman and it humiliated Dany to a point.

“I ruined your life, is that what you think?”

Daenerys bit the inside of her cheek, “I don’t think. I know.” her chest felt heavy.

“Hm.”

“Why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“My ex-girlfriend is here.” Cat raised her eyebrows in a sarcastic shock.

“Ex-girlfriend? If I recall correctly, when you came to my house you showed us a photo of  you and  that girl together at that ridiculous parade. Did you  _ lie _  to us?” Daenerys curled her fingers into fists, her nails digging on her palm one more time. “I wonder why... was it because you didn’t want us to suspect your true intentions?”

“I didn’t lie about  _ that _ .” Why was Daenerys explaining herself to  Cat?  She was supposed to confront her! “But that didn’t give you the right—”

“The right to call the person we thoughts you were in a relationship with to the place where you grew up. I thought I was doing you a favor.”

Daenerys snapped. “You know what’s a favor? Not telling your husband what you really did ten years ago.” Cat’s lip twitch. Daenerys then gave a dry chuckle. “No, not a favor. Mercy.”

“Is that what you’re going to do? Expose me? What do you think that would accomplish? Hm? Ned divorcing me? Separating the kids from their parents? Creating gossip around the island ,  dragging the Stark name through the ground? Do you want that to happen again?” Cat raised her voice at that last part.

“I could do much worse,”

To that, Cat scoffed. 

“Get over it, child.  _ You  _ caused this all because you lied. This isn’t on me.”

“You don’t understand when I say I can do much worse.” Daenerys’ eyes were narrowed and on Cat. “Telling Ned wouldn’t do much. That man loves you too much for his own good. No, but telling Sansa might . ” Cat closed her lips. “I would like to ask you what side do you think she will take?  _ Hm _ ?” 

“Would you do that to her?” Cat said through her teeth, she was losing her power. 

“Telling the truth or keep lying to her? I wonder?”

“You would hurt her. You would  _ destroy  _ her.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Dany wasn’t thinking straight this time. All she wanted was to hurt Cat. To install fear into a mother’s heart. “Do you think she will  _ stay _  with you? In this island?”

“She wouldn’t abandon her family.”

“No. She would just be abandoning  _ you _ .” Cat was glaring at Daenerys now.  “ _ You _  caused this all because you lied—and more.” another dry chuckle. “This isn’t on me.”

“You are a wicked child. Ned shouldn’t have adopted you.” the words came so fast and so full of poison that not even Cat could process what she just said. She even pondered what to say next.

But Daenerys didn’t let her finish. Her eyes weren’t angry anymore. Just heartbroken. 

“Why do you hate me so much? I... I never meant to do what I did ten years ago, Cat. I was still a kid. Sansa was still a kid. I know you never saw me as your daughter—or part of the family. I was just an extension. A favor.  And so you know,  I still hold dear to me all the positive things you did for me.” 

Now the tears were rolling down. She was so, so tired.  Exhausted .

“I remember you taking me to bed when I fell asleep on the couch, when you came with a birthday cake while singing, the scared look you had when you finally found me at the mall, when you scolded me because I had the music too loud and the proud look when I graduated middle school... I could never imagine someone like that hatting me. Do you think this anger comes of out hate? It’s because I was betrayed by the only mother figure  I had. With you, that would make three that I lost.”

Daenerys looked at the bookshelf where there was a photo of the Starks posing for a family portrait. She let out a shaky breath.

“You made sure I never existed. I tried my best to forget about you—about  all of  you but you were there most of my life so it wasn’t easy. Though, when I got  here  I saw that you guys did it with no effort.” Cat gripped the edge of the desk she was leaning on. “I was so lucky that I survived in the mainland.  So, so lucky. I met  wonderful  people that slept on cars, on the street... I won’t tell you the things I had to do before I found my brother but just so you know...” her eyes were on Cat now. “It could have been avoided.”

“H-How?” Cat said back, she wasn’t going to let Daenerys win. “Letting you stay? Both of you seemed like whatever you were feeling wasn’t going away!” she yelled.  “That _ thing  _ that you all  lot  have  _ never _  goes away! Do you think I was going to let that  _ thing _  take something that I love  _ again _ ?” 

Daenerys was confused now. 

“ What?”

“You can call me a monster, a homophobe or whatever but I have my reasons.  I have seen this before and I won’t let it happen! This time I am in control! This time I know how to keep what I love here!”

There was a pause, Dany looking at Cat confused. 

“I deserve to know what happened. I need to know what—”

“Do you think you are the first one of your kind to be in this family?” She scoffed. “To come here and disappear because  people wouldn’t  approve  of that lifestyle ? Please.”

Dany waited.

“Did you know that Ned had an older brother?” there was something holding Cat back but Dany could tell that there was something Cat needed to get out of her chest. “Brandon...” there was sweetness, longing, and sadness when she uttered that name.

“You know that none of us know that Ned had an older brother. You all talked about Lyanna— which  I barely remember her and Benjen ’s visits were rare because of his work overseas .”

“Well, not much  good  it did  hiding  that shameful past. Brandon was charming, flirting here and there with the girls but never acting on it. Not even with the most popular girl on the island.” she laughed dryly. “The signs were all there! I tried to convince him that he didn’t have to be that way. That he could change... that  _ I  _ could change him and he said...  _ I didn’t choose this, little Cat. Your infatuation can never reach me because what you feel  _ _ is something that  _ _ I will never feel towards a woman.” _

Daenerys just stood there, looking at Cat snarling at those words as if they were bitter. 

“I never saw him again. I made sure of that.  I told him that if ever stepped on this island I would make sure everyone here would know. ”

Daenerys realized that Cat was even worse than she thought. 

“You... you ruined another life.”

Cat rolled her eyes. 

“How the hell should I have reacted? Hm? With hugs? The gods know he didn’t want those from me.”

“You robbed this man a spot to enjoy his nephews and nieces... and I can’t believe Ned let this happen.”

“Ned tried. He tried.” this time Cat said it so softly that it was barely audible. 

Daenerys looked at the floor and took a deep breath. She didn’t feel the need to keep talking. To keep explaining. There was not much to be done at this point. She looked up and Cat saw that there wasn’t any anger anymore, nor sadness just acceptance. 

“You are no longer my mother—there is no reason why I should keep feeling like you ever were. But I am deeply in love with Sansa and she feels the same way as I do.” Cat winced. “I can’t promise that you will never see me because no matter how much you want that if I am going to be with Sansa for the rest of my life,  we are going to be in each other’s lives . Brandon and I aren’t Sansa and not even you can shun your daughter like that.”

Daenerys waited for Cat to say something, daring her with those purple eyes to say that Cat would ever throw Sansa away. Daenerys knew tha t the love for her daughter was strong and that was the only thing she could rely on . 

“I will tell Sansa about his uncle and I know that after that happens, all your other children will know. It’s a matter of time and you won’t have a say in it because Brandon is nothing to you but to them, he is family and Ned isn’t getting any younger and he has to suck it up.”

“You are just an outsider. You have no say and right in this family.”

Daenerys shrugged and turn e d t o l e a v e .

Cat  moved and grabbed Daenerys’ arm. 

“Don’t you dare.”

“Cat, I don’t have to listen to you anymore.”

Then Daenerys touched  Cat’s  hand softly and pushed it away.

The bridge has been burned.

Daenerys walked out of the house and saw Ned sitting on one of the steps of the porch. He looked up and Dany saw that his cheek was still red. 

“You need a ride?” he asked and she shook her head but still stopped to look at him. 

Gods, how she wished things would have turned out differently. Daenerys missed having him as a father. 

“I know about Brandon.” 

“Ah.”

“I am in love with Sansa.” he nodded. “I want to be with her and she with me.” he nodded again. 

“Could you ever forgive me?” 

Daenerys let out a sigh. 

“Yeah. I guess. It’s not like we are never going to see each other again.” she shrugged. “Just do right this time, that’s all I am asking you.”

“What are you going to do now?” he asked and Daenerys couldn’t answer him because she can’t answer that question alone.

Ned entered his house, forgetting why he was leaving in the first place. 

The house looked so big and dark; alien even. It was his choice to renovate the house. That decision even took Cat by surprise. It was his own way of running away. Of shedding his shame and regrets. 

When  Lyanna  died he decided to take the little girl. Ned’s little sister even told him how tragic their lives were—Daenerys lost her mother when she was born,  Rheagar  and  Viseris  weren’t on the best of terms but they were still trying to make it work. 

Lyanna  was ready to take responsibility and make a family and even expand it. 

But she never really got to enjoy that.

And Ned took upon himself to take care of that little girl. How he failed. He only wished  Lyanna  would ever forgive him. It wasn’t that Ned didn’t know how to raise kids and mold them to be competent adults, so far Rob was working overseas and making a family of his own, Sansa studied and is now running the shop with Arya, who is on the honor roll, Bran is just brilliant and  Rickon  is showing potential.

And Dany... she did good, now that he realized. She survived and made herself a capable woman. 

But there are things that he doesn’t have control over. It’s very frustrating for a man of his age to start losing that grip, no matter how much he tried or how good his intentions are. 

He looked at his wife going down the stairs. She was the same as the house, different and hard to look at. Not because Cat was ugly in any shape or  form.  Opposite of that. Those red locks always drove him to do things that he never  imagined  he could do, but it was because of the negative aspects of everything. 

Cat looked tired. Defeated. Both of them were. 

“Want some tea?” her voice was horsed.

“Cat.”

“What?”

“You know I love you, right?”

She froze, her eyes looking at him. 

“Yes,” she said  softly .

“Would you ever doubt of my love for you?” 

She shook her head.

“I will be with you for the rest of my life and give my life for you and the kids.” he took her hand. “But I need you to stop.” there was a slight twitch. “This isn’t our era anymore. We cannot be making decisions for them anymore. We may not like it but there is nothing we can do about it.” he let go and looked at her straight in the eye. “I am going to need some time to process.”

Cat’s eyes filled with panic. 

“Are you leaving me? Are you leaving your children?!” he shook his head.

“You agreed that you would never doubt my love for you,” Cat was still panicking. “I am going to visit my brother. I need to see him. I need to talk to him. Use this time to reflect.”

“Please, do not leave me.”

“Cat.”

“Do not leave me, Ned!” she started crying. “You can’t leave me!”

“Cat. I need to take a breather... I cannot deny the things that you have done.”

“I don’t want to be alone!” Ned hugged her and felt how her body trembled. 

“I already made up my mind.” and her cried grew louder.

Missandei  looked at Dany, who had her fingers wrapped around a cup of hot tea and a blanker. Her cheeks were pink from the hot water and her eyes were somewhere else. 

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I know it’s too soon but do you want to talk about it? You were wondering through the snow and you looked  _ awful _ .  It’s a  miracle  you haven’t gotten a cold. ”

Daenerys took a deep breath.

“I’ll tell you what happened in full detail... later. But the important thing is that I am fine and I am going to be fine.”

“So, are you still going to stay from Christmas?”

“Yup. If you would still have me.”  Missandei  smiled and rubbed Dany’s back.

“You know you are welcome here anytime. But we still have the problem of your ex.”

“Right.” 

“Are you going to tell Sansa?”

“Yes, but how am I going to tell her that it was her mother that took a phone call without my permission and made Yara come all the way here with false hope? I don’t want to lie to her. All her life she has been lied to—I don’t want to add to that.”

“Well, then just measure your words.” Dany nodded. “Also, rest.”

During the night, Daenerys called Sansa. As soon as she picked up the phone, Dany could hear the smile on her voice.

“Hey.” it made her smile so wide.

“Hi.”

“How did the rest of the shift  go ?” there was a sigh.

“The usual. Saw Margaery and Ellaria—got to see Arya melt like slime when Gendry went to visit her. Have you ever seen a flea jump? That’s how fast she jumped when Gendry called her out.” Dany chuckled.

“Gendry  _ is _  a very handsome kid,”

“And what about you? What did you do after you left?” Dany bit her lip. Sansa noticed the long paused and focused on the phone. “Dany?”

“Sorry, I just... I am trying to find the words.”

“Did something  happen ?”

“... yes.” 

“Well, now I am  nervous .”

“... Yara, my ex ,  is on the island.” 

“Excuse me?” Dany cleared her throat when the sudden chillness of Sansa’s voice overwhelmed her senses. 

“Yeah. I bumped into her after I left the bakery—but I was so shocked I basically screamed at her. I made things very clear with her and I am sure she took the hint.”

“Then why didn’t you come back?”

“I... had some things to take care of but I didn’t spend time with her at all. I left her there and went away. Look, Sansa... I want you to know that I never called her or had any time of com m unication with her. I left the mainland with only  Vi s eris  knowing .”

“So, she is a psycho stalker? This is a small island, Dany... there are ways.”

“No  —  what? Sansa, she isn’t... I am going to ignore that fact that you said that.”

“Just saying,”

“You keep surprising me,” 

“I am only joking,” there was a chuckle. “But I am annoyed that she is here. I can’t help it. I finally have you and then this happens. What are you going to do?”

“Well, she wants to talk to me and I guess I owe her that.”

“No, you don’t.”

“But I am still going to do it, Sansa.” Sansa sighed. “Can you trust me?”

Sansa scoffed. “Trust you? With everything, Dany.” 

Daenerys and Yara met at the Inn while Yara ate breakfast. 

Her bags were beside the booth and she seemed calm. Dany wanted to make this as quick as possible but it seemed that Yara wanted to drag things through. 

“If you are looking for an apology then I am not giving you one,” said Daenerys, plain and simple.

Yara smiled as she took a sip of her water. She knew that there was no chance in hell Daenerys was taking her back, she wasn’t a fool—neither of them was but if Yara could just have a little bit more time with her, then she doesn’t mind being very selfish. 

“I didn’t say anything. Chill. I just wanted to talk to you.”  Daenerys leaned back, crossed her arms and waited for Yara to continue. “I have to admit that it was too good to be true. The call was a bit... weird but—”

“But you still came.” Yara shrugged and then took a deep breath.

“I just wanted to make sure.” that made Daenerys scoffed. 

“Right. Because the scene I made when I saw you with her wasn’t enough. Sometimes I don’t know how you operate.”

“Well, this has been fun.” yeah, this was enough. “I am going back to the mainland.” Yara cleaned her mouth, stood up and took her suitcase. But before she left Daenerys alone, she looked at her and said, “I know what I did was wrong and, I know this sounds stupid and out of place but with you, I regret it. I should’ve controlled myself better. I am working on it, though. Maybe if I had done that before, we would still be...” she didn’t finish the sentence. She nodded to Dany and left.

Daenerys just watched her leave and without any shred of doubt in her mind, she thought,  _ I severely doubt it _ .

Christmas finally came...

Daenerys spent it with  Missandei  and her family and it was filled with jolly joy and warmth. It was a cute experience seeing the kids unwrapping their presents and seeing how happy they were. It was so adorable and Daenerys made sure to buy more presents in the future for them. She had grown attached to them and she knew that she will miss those kids greatly. 

“Are you going to meet with Sansa?” 

“I believe so. She told me to meet her at the bakery and then we’ll go from there.”

“So, how does it feel spending this holiday with her after all these years?” 

Daenerys looked at her best friend and smiled. But it didn’t reach her ears and  Missandei  noticed. Something was bothering her.

“It feels like a dream.”

Daenerys walked towards the bakery and saw Sansa standing there, the snow falling on her fiery red hair and her lips hidden by her scarf. The night was quiet. Many were in their homes, enjoying their time with their families. It felt surreal the closer she got.

The bakery was the only establishment open and the only source of light.

“Hey,” Sansa uncovered her mouth, exposing her smile. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

Sansa grabbed Dany’s hands and led her inside. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw that the bakery only had one table with two candles in the middle, a few yellow Christmas lighting the place and two plates. 

Sansa helped Daenerys take her coat off.

“Do you like it?” how can she ask something like this?

How could Dany voice her feelings right now? Her heart was beating fast, suddenly her mouth went dry and the urge to take Sansa right there right now was getting hard to suppress. Yes, Daenerys had had many emotional encounters and sure, you can blame it on that but Sansa was making it hard for Dany to think straight. 

“This is so beautiful...” that made Sansa happy. Giddy. Her chest squeezed and it tickled. Looking at Dany so happy because of her efforts made everything worth it.

“I am glad,” both of them sat and Sansa  revealed  a small cake. 

“Lemon cake?” Sansa nodded. “My gods, it’s been so long...”

“I perfected the recipe,”

“You perfected  Ned’s  recipe?”

“You don’t have to sound suspicious,” Sansa said, sounded a bit offended. She cut a piece and with her fork, took a little chunk and said, “Take a bite.” Daenerys leaned forwards and took the bite. Her eyes not leaving Sansa’s.

The flavors exploded in her mouth and for a second Daenerys focused on the cake and not on Sansa’s pink lips. 

“Oh, my gods.” she  swallowed . “Oh, my gods.”

“I know.” Sansa sounded very pleased. 

“What did you do?”

“It’s a  secret .” both of them giggled. 

As they ate the cake, Daenerys couldn’t help but shed a tear. She was so happy. This happiness was so powerful that it was terrifying. They were together now but something unavoidable was going to happen and she didn’t know how to handle it.

Sansa noticed and panicked.

“Dany... Dany, what’s wrong?”

“Sansa...” Sansa’s panic was rising. “I love you so much,” Sansa was taken aback. “I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave  _ you _ .”

Sansa realized something. She hadn’t taken in consideration that part. Or maybe she just didn’t want too and this made her feel guilty. Guilty that she let her Dany bear all the weight of the situation. Sansa was happy to throw a parade of love to her but one can truly show how much they love each other when things got bumpy.

This time they had each other. This time they were adults. This time they were smarter about it.

Sansa took  Dany’s  hand and squeezed it, making  Dany  look at her.

“You are not leaving me.”

“But I have to leave...”

“But that doesn’t mean we are breaking up.”

“I want to be with you.”

“You  _ are _  with me. We will be far apart, and I don’t want that either but first we have to see how we will make this work.”

“But Sansa... I just got you.” the way Dany said that broke Sansa’s heart. 

Sansa felt the same way and if it was up to her, she would do everything to be with Dany but both of them had their own life before this. They have to take that into consideration. If it were like the movies, one would leave their old life behind and be with the other but this was  real  life. 

“Dany, we will make this work.” Sansa was now getting teary eyed. “I don’t care about the struggle. I believe in us. Do you think that after all the bullshit that happened something like  distance  will break what we have?”

That made Dany sigh with relief. It was true. They were stronger than this but there was something in the back of her mind that had its doubt. She would be leaving Sansa with Cat and she didn’t know what could happen once she leaves.

“Oh, gods... we are in for one heck of a roller-coaster.” 

Sansa chuckled, took Dany’s hand and kissed it making Dany shudder.

“If it’s with you, I wouldn’t want it any other way.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware of this ending.
> 
> I know there are things left unanswered and I apologized for it.
> 
> If you have any questions then feel free to ask me and I will gladly answer them :) like, ask away!
> 
> I chose this ending because, for me, it has hope. Hope that these two who have suffered can beat the obstacles to be together, this obstacle being distance. I tried to make this as realistic as possible and yes, both are reckless but they are also adults. 
> 
> They are 25 and 27 (if I remember correctly) and I am 26 and I know for A FACT that it is more complicated than that. Maybe next time I will write a fic where there is a more concrete happy ending.
> 
> But that being said, thank you all for reading this fic. I didn't have the opportunity to discuss why I chose the title Guilty but it was because of a song that reminds me of them. It's called Guilty by Al Bowlly.
> 
> Feel free to express yourself in the comments!
> 
> All of you have been very lovely and very patient with me!
> 
> I hold you very close to my heart!
> 
> Here to future Daensa fics!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused about the time line: in those two hours that Arya took her time to get to the bakery, Daenerys talked to Ned and spent some time with Missandei in her house.  
> I know it's like not a long time for that to happen but, oh well :)


End file.
